Harry Potter: What I See
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Harry Potter is about to marry Ginny Weasley when he's informed that he's pregnant. What will everyone do when they find out the Golden Boy isn't as loyal as he claims to be? And what does Harry do when his life is suddenly changed yet again? See warnings inside.
1. Wedding Crasher

**HARRY POTTER**

**WHAT I SEE**

* * *

_**Harry and Ginny are about to get married when Harry receives some very surprising news. Rated M for m/m slash, language, and MPreg.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Lucius

**About: **Harry Potter is about to marry Ginny Weasley when he's informed that he's pregnant. What will everyone do when they find out the Golden Boy isn't as loyal as he claims to be? And what does Harry do when his life is suddenly changed yet again?

**Warnings: **Graphic m/m sex, homophobia, arguing, cheating, MPreg, age-gap

**Set: **Just after the war, around August 1998. Harry and co are about to return to Hogwarts.

**Ownership: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers worldwide, and Warner Bros.

* * *

**Chapter One: Wedding Crasher**

Harry Potter was throwing up and had been for a number of days. He could barely stomach anything (except cucumbers dipped in peanut butter), was having trouble sleeping, and was moody and emotional. He'd been crying the previous night, the day before that he'd shouted at everyone and told them to piss off. Everyone thought it was wedding jitters; Harry and Ginny were about to get married, the Weasleys thought Harry was just nervous.

Hermione thought it was something else and had barely left Harry's side. The teenager refused to see a healer, meaning Hermione had to bring one to him.

Poppy Pomfrey had been invited to the wedding by Harry. She'd patched him up more then any other student who'd walked through Hogwarts. Harry wanted to thank her and celebrate this day with her, even though he hadn't felt much like celebrating since proposing.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny had both pressured him into doing it, even though Harry had claimed it was too soon, they were too young, didn't Ginny want to travel and explore? He'd only given in to shut the women up and so he could finally have a family, even though the thought of sex with Ginny terrified him.

They'd agreed to wait until after the wedding, though Ginny had tried to jump him a number of times. Harry didn't know why the prospect of sex with her scared him. He'd had sex before and it had been fantastic.

_Ah, maybe it's because __**that**__ sex wasn't with Ginny_, Harry's conscious whispered.

Harry groaned and leaned heavily over the toilet, sweat trickling down his nose, hair sticking to his forehead.

_Maybe it's because Ginny's a woma-_

'No,' Harry muttered hoarsely to himself. 'No, I can sleep with her, I _can_.'

His brain was laughing now and Harry wondered if he was going insane.

_Sure you can_, his mind teased.

Harry groaned and rubbed his face, glasses pushed up into his hair. He'd learned a few days ago to set them there _before _throwing up, otherwise they took a disgusting swim. The vomiting made him sweat like mad.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. 'What?' Harry grunted.

'Harry, it's Hermione,' his best friend's voice came through the door. 'I've got Madam Pomfrey.'

'Go away.'

'Harry, please,' Hermione begged. 'I'm worried about you.'

'I'm fine,' the green-eyed wizard insisted before throwing up again. He'd long run out of actual food to vomit and now it was just stomach acid. His throat felt raw and on fire, his stomach twisting badly and making him groan.

Suddenly the bathroom door clicked open and Hermione walked in followed by the Hogwarts healer. Harry groaned in annoyance and slid his glasses back on.

''Mione,' he hissed as he stood. A wave of dizziness crashed over him and he stumbled, hitting the sink and tumbling back. Hermione flicked her wand and he froze before being pushed back up by invisible hands. Hermione caught him and grimaced.

'Harry, you've been throwing up again.'

'I'm fine,' Harry mumbled, turning away. He broke from her grip and went to the sink, turning the tap on to gargle water and splash some on his face.

'You are _not_,' Hermione said in exasperation. They'd been having this same argument for the past three weeks and it had grown old long ago. 'Something's wrong and I want to be safer then sorry.'

'Please, Mr Potter, this will only take a second,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'Afterwards you can go get married.'

Harry's stomach churned violently and he had to stop himself throwing up again. _Dear Gods, __**married**__,_ Harry thought. _I can't get married!_

He swallowed his fear and nodded at Madam Pomfrey. He'd do this if only to shut Hermione up and maybe get something for the vomiting.

The healer asked Hermione to leave and thankfully the witch did without argument. She shut the door and Poppy directed Harry to sit on the edge of the bath.

'What are your sypmtoms, Mr Potter?'

'Um... nausea,' Harry said, 'dizziness, stomach cramps, lack of appetite, mood swings.'

Poppy looked him over carefully before withdrawing her wand. She waved it around as she asked, 'And how long have you been feeling like this?'

'About three weeks,' Harry admitted. 'The dizziness started before hand but I wasn't sleeping much so... oh, I'm having trouble sleeping too.'

'Because of the nausea or...?'

'Just... sometimes I can't sleep, no matter how hard I try,' Harry said, 'but I'm sure it's just stress about the wedding.'

Poppy nodded but didn't look convinced. Her wand flicked over Harry's abdomen and started vibrating. Poppy halted her movements and she and Harry watched as bright golden sparks shot from the end of her wand. Harry blinked and looked up to see the healer frowning.

'What?' he asked. 'What is it?'

'Mr Potter...' she said slowly, stowing her wand away, '... have you heard of the contraceptive charm?'

All the colour drained from Harry's face and his mouth fell open. 'Oh no.'

_No, no, no_, he thought desperately. _No, this can't be happening!_

Poppy grimaced. 'It's one hundred percent effective only if you cast it before penetration takes place.'

'But... but...' he gasped, trying to find another explaination. 'It was... was only one time!'

Poppy sighed. 'It can happen the first time, Mr Potter, even with wizards. I take it you didn't cast the charm?'

'H-He did,' Harry swallowed thickly, 'but we'd been... um... been going a f-few minutes before... before he did...'

'Pre-ejaculate has the ability to fertilise your magic, especially if both wizards are powerful,' Poppy said softly. 'The charm has to be cast _before _penetration or it might not work.'

Harry's hands shook and he leapt up. He threw himself over the toilet and dry heaved, body wanting to vomit but stomach having nothing to offer. Poppy sighed and went to crouch beside him, rubbing his back soothling.

'You have morning sickness,' she explained. 'Your magic is changing, shaping your body for incubation. It affects your hormones, which in turn sway your mood.'

'Oh Gods,' Harry groaned as he spat into the toilet.

'All your symptoms can be explained by this,' Poppy said. 'I take it it wasn't planned?'

'Of couese it wasn't,' Harry growled. 'I'm supposed to be getting married right now! To a woman!'

'You can't abort, I'm sorry,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'It's against the law except in special circumstances like rape or health issues, what with there being so few witches and wizards.' She paused. 'It wasn't rape, was it?'

Harry shook his head, memories of that night assaulting his brain. He felt his cheeks heat up and shook his head again. 'No, it was consensual.'

He slumped heavily against the toilet and Poppy continued to soothe him.

'Merlin, what am I going to do?' Harry choked.

The bathroom door opened slowly and Hermione popped her head in.

'Harry? Everyone's getting worried.' She saw her best friend, and the sad look on Poppy's face. Pushing the door open and stepping in, Hermione asked, 'Oh Morgana, what's wrong?'

Harry moaned and buried his face in his arms. He wanted to cry, and shout, maybe blow something up.

_We weren't careful enough_, he thought angrily. _Gods, what am I going to do? Everyone will know now, they'll know! Fuck, how am I going to tell him?_

'Harry?'

'Fuck,' Harry muttered.

Hermione looked at Poppy for an explaination but the healer said, 'It's not my place to tell; healer/patient confidentiality. It's up to Mr Potter.'

She sighed and looked at the teenager, who looked so sick and weak slumped over the toilet bowl.

'Mr Potter, come see me as soon as you can, I'll direct you to St Mungos; you need a proper check up, okay?'

After Harry had nodded and mumbled a thank you, Poppy took her leave. She apparated outside, knowing the wedding was about to come to a dramatic end.

'Harry?' Hermione said.

'Shut the door.'

She complied and crouched beside him as Harry spat into the toilet.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked. 'Is it serious?'

Harry laughed humourlessly. 'Yeah, you could say that.'

Hermione frowned. 'Harry, you're scaring me. What's wrong?'

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand through his sweaty hair. Sitting up, he looked his best friend dead in the eyes.

'I'm pregnant.'

* * *

_**Author's Note: So I haven't planned this story out. Usually I write a few chapters and then I plan the entire story out... I'm just writing this off the top of my head but I have an idea for the ending.**_

_**I'm saying this because if the story seems rushed, short, or you feel there isn't enough content it's because I'm letting my muse (his name is Johnny) take over.**_

_**So yeah, no hate mail please. Just enjoy this shot of Harry and Lucius.**_

_**{Dream&Differ}**_


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter Two: Surprise!**

Hermione stared at the boy, eyes wide. 'What?'

'I'm pregnant,' Harry repeated and looked down. 'Madam Pomfrey told me.'

'But... but how?'

'Do I need to explain the birds and bees to you?'

Hermione frowned. 'I know how people get pregnant, Harry James Potter, and I know that wizards can too!' she fumed. 'Now is not the time for jokes!'

'Who's joking?' Harry demanded angrily. 'I just found out I'm about to be a fucking...' he trailed off, frowning. 'Am I a mum or dad?'

'You're called the carrier, or bearer,' Hermione said. 'But you can have your child call you what ever you want.'

Harry's right hand dropped to rub at his flat stomach. 'Dad,' he muttered. 'I'll be Dad.'

'Harry, you're serious?' Hermione demanded. When the wizard nodded, she swore loudly.

'Did you just...?'

'I think now's a good time to swear, don't you?' Hermione asked. 'Damn it... how far along are you?'

Harry gulped. _It happened... _'A month, about a month,' he said.

Hermione groaned and said, 'A _month_? You and Ginny have been engaged for three!'

'I know,' Harry said.

'How long have you been cheating on her?'

'It was only once,' Harry said. 'Honestly, Hermione, just one time,' he said when the witch looked at him sceptically.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bath and ran her hands through her tied back hair. It was coming loose and Hermione wasn't making it any better.

'I didn't know you liked men.'

'Neither did I,' Harry said honestly. 'But that Ministry party, the one on my birthday...'

Hermione groaned. 'You mean that one the Ministry forced you to go to? And Ginny refused?'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded and shifted on the floor. His arm was aching from leaning against the toilet and he slid back to sit against the wall.

'You slept with someone at the party?'

'Obviously,' Harry muttered.

'A male someone?'

'I know magic is amazing,' Harry said, 'but I'm pretty sure witches can't get people pregnant on their own.'

Hermione rubbed her eyes. 'Okay, so a male someone had sex with you and now you're pregnant.'

Harry nodded.

'Do you... know this person?'

Another nod.

'And this person was so fucking stupid they didn't use a simple charm?'

'He did,' Harry said. Hermione's eyes narrowed on him and Harry squirmed. 'We'd been... well, he'd already, um...'

'Harry, I'm nineteen,' Hermione said, 'and a woman. I can take whatever you tell me.'

'Fine,' Harry growled. 'He'd already entered me and we'd been fucking for about five minutes when he remembered the charm. I didn't even think about it, it was my first time having sex and... well, I was pretty caught up in it.'

Hermione nodded slowly and leaned her elbows on her knees, chin on her linked hands. 'Why'd you sleep with him?'

Harry noticed Hermione hand't asked _who _he'd slept with and thanked her for it. He didn't think he could handle sharing that bit of news.

'I just... I was pissed off, at everything,' Harry admitted. 'Everyone was on my back about the wedding, Ginny was being a prize bitch, and it was my birthday. I was so sick to death of the Ministry calling me in to parade about like some fucking hero or something.'

Hermione knew better then to point out that Harry _was _a hero; her friend hated it.

'I had a few drinks, just enough to loosen me up, I wasn't anywhere near drunk,' Harry continued. 'I started talking to... to...'

'The father,' Hermione offered.

'The father,' Harry agreed, 'and we both bitched about the Ministry, the war, we just... argued about a lot of stuff. It was fun though, getting it off our chests and teasing everyone. It wasn't until three hours later I realised we'd been flirting.'

Harry's cheeks darkened and despite the situation, Hermione smiled.

'We, um... he a-asked if I'd e-ever... um...'

'Had sex with a man?' Hermione said when it looked like words would once again fail the wizard.

'Yeah,' Harry mumbled. 'I told him of course not, I wasn't gay, I was engaged to a woman. He pointed out I'd been flirting with him and leering and... next thing he kissed me.'

'And?'

'And what?' Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Did you like it?'

'Um... well yeah, it was great,' Harry said. 'Obviously, because then I slept with him in a goddamn broom closet.'

'Oh, Harry,' Hermione shook her head. 'Only you could get pregnant from a one night stand just a month before your wedding.'

'I don't _want _to get married,' Harry muttered.

Hermione looked him over carefully. She'd thought that Ginny and Mrs Weasley had been pushing Harry, that the green-eyed teen hadn't seemed too thrilled about getting married. It was the first time Harry himself had said so.

'Harry, have you and Ginny had sex?'

'No,' Harry said.

'Why?'

'I just... waiting,' Harry mumbled.

Hermione scoffed and her best friend looked at her. 'Harry,' she said kindly, 'you've kissed... what, two girls?' Harry nodded. 'And you were honourable enough to wait until after being married to have sex with Ginny. Yet you flirted with, kissed, and had sex with a man in a few hours.'

Harry turned red.

'Do you think that maybe you might be gay?'

Harry gaped at her. 'What?'

'It's accepted in the magic world,' Hermione told him. 'No one will look down on you for being gay.'

'But I... I like girls,' Harry tried.

'Harry,' Hermione said softly, 'you're currently hiding in the bathroom on your wedding day, throwing up because you're pregnant with another man's child.'

Harry sighed.

'Well?'

'The thought of sleeping with Ginny...' Harry said slowly, 'it just seems... terrifying.'

'Why?'

'Well... what would I do?' Harry asked. 'She's all... curvey and soft.'

'And men are slim and hard?'

Harry blushed again.

'Face it, Harry,' Hermione said, 'you're gay.'

Harry's head thumped against the wall. Anger, fear, annoyance and surprise were all rolling through him and threatening to tip over.

'Great,' he muttered, 'two surprise in one day; gay and pregnant.'

Hermione smiled and Harry looked at her.

'Why are you taking this so calmly?'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'I cheated on Ginny,' Harry said. 'Aren't you... mad?'

'Do you want the truth?' Hermione asked. When Harry nodded, she continued. 'I've always suspected that you were gay,' she said honestly. 'You never looked at girls, besides Cho and Ginny, and you never did much but kiss them. You didn't join in all the girl talks Ron and his brothers had, you prefered playing Quidditch. Then there was sixth year when you stalked Draco Malfoy.'

Harry's cheeks darkened even more.

'You've just never seemed completely happy and comfortable with Ginny,' Hermione said. 'Now I know why.'

'So you don't hate me?'

'You shouldn't have cheated on her,' Hermione said, 'but Molly and Ginny pushed you to get married, I think you're too young. You didn't have time to realise you were gay before a hot guy was taking you into a closet.' She smiled. 'He _is _hot, isn't he?'

Harry chuckled and let his eyes close. 'Mm, definitely,' he said. 'Gorgeous.'

'Okay,' Hermione nodded. 'So... what are we going to do about the wedding?'

Harry groaned.

'We can't stay in here forever.'

'They'll kill me.'

'No they won't'

'Ron will.'

'He'll try, I won't let him,' Hermione said. 'Fred and George will definitely side with you, they've always asked me if you were gay.'

'WHAT?'

Hermione smiled and stood. 'Come on, Harry. I'll be with you when you tell Ginny. If things get ugly, I'll apparate us. You can only side-apparate.'

'Why?'

'It's bad for the baby,' Hermione explained. 'Your magic is being used to make a womb for the baby and protect it. Apparting uses too much magic, so try and steer clear of using spells if you can,' she said. 'Side-apparating is safe because my magic's transporting you, not yours.'

Harry took the hand Hermione offered him and stood. He washed his face again and rinsed his mouth. He looked himself over; dark bags under his eyes, hair messier then usual, and clothes all over the place.

Yeah, he definitely looked like he wanted to get married.


	3. The Fallout

**Chapter Three: The Fallout**

Harry and Hermione walked downstairs to find Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Fleur in the living room.

'Where have you been?' Molly demanded. 'Ginny's waiting, the guests have been sitting out in the sun for two hours. What have you been doing?'

'Easy, Molly, he's probably just nervous,' Arthur said, trying to soothe his wife.

Molly scowled but it was Fleur Harry was looking at. The part-veela was sniffing the air and her eyes widened as they fell on Harry. Hermione rushed to the woman and whispered in her ear. Fleur nodded and disappeared outside.

Hermione looked at Harry worriedly and he groaned. So Fleur knew... he'd always heard that veelas had an excellent sense of smell. The pregnancy must have changed his scent or something.

And then to make matters worse, Remus and Sirius stepped in.

'Harry, what's...'

Remus trailed off and his eyes widened. He marched to Harry and stuck his face straight into the boy's neck, taking a huge breath.

'Oh, Harry,' he sighed.

'What?' Molly demanded.

'What is it?' Sirius asked.

'Do you want us to stay?' Remus asked.

'No, you'd better go,' Harry said.

'Are you sure?' the werewolf asked, confusion, hurt, and sympathy written across his tired face.

'Yeah, just go,' Harry said.

'What's going on?' Sirius demanded. 'Why would we leave?'

'I think we'd better go, Sirius,' Remus said. He grabbed Sirius' arm and said, 'Harry, come straight home after.'

Harry nodded and watched as Remus dragged his godfather from the room to go find Tonks and Teddy.

'What's going on?' Molly demanded. 'Don't you want them at your wedding?'

'I have to talk to Ginny,' Harry said, ignoring Molly's question.

'You can't,' Arthur said.

'It's bad luck,' Molly added.

_Being pregnant with another man's baby is probably worse_, Harry thought. He ignored the Weasleys, Fred and George eyeing him with confusion, and marched to the room Ginny was waiting.

Hermione went with him and Harry said, 'Just... give me a minute, yeah?'

'Okay,' she nodded. 'Call me if you need me.'

Harry smiled at her, Hermione giving him a sympathatic look, before the green-eyed Gryffindor opened the door and went in.

Ginny turned from the mirror she'd been staring at. Harry had to admit she looked beautiful; she was wearing a stunning white gown with cream-coloured patterning, a low cut neckline, and short sleeves. It fell to the floor in waves and covered the 'killer shoes' Ginny had shown him.

Her red hair was pinned back and wavy strands fell to frame her beautiful face. She was wearing only a little bit of makeup; pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and a dusting of blush. Her brown eyes stood out wonderfully and she gave Harry a hesitant smile.

Yes, she was beautiful. But Harry didn't find her sexually attractive. He compared her to the father of his baby and... yes, Harry was definitely gay.

'Harry, it's bad luck,' Ginny said, 'what are you doing here?'

'We need to talk.'

Ginny nodded and Harry gestured to the seats in the corner. He and Ginny sat down and he sighed, pulling his dress robes aside.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked gently. 'I know you're nervous, Mum's been a right terror.'

_So have you_, Harry thought. 'Well... something's happened,' he said slowly.

'What?'

Harry sighed. 'Ginny, I don't know how to say this.'

'Just say it,' the youngest Weasley said.

He groaned. 'Fine. We can't get married.'

Ginny jumped in her seat. 'Excuse me?'

'We can't get married, I can't do it.'

'But... Harry, it's our _wedding _day,' Ginny said. 'Of course we can get married.'

'We can't.'

'But... we've planned this for months,' Ginny said. 'It's all paid for, all our guests are here.'

'I know and I'll send all the gifts back, I'll pay back your mum and dad,' Harry said.

'Harry, we love each other,' Ginny said and bit her lip gloss covered lip.

'I know we do,' Harry sighed. _But not in the same way_, he thought. 'Believe me, Gin, I wish we could get married but... we just can't.'

'Why?' Ginny asked, tears pricking at her eyes. Harry looked away; he didn't want to make her cry.

But there was nothing he could do.

'Something... something's happened,' Harry said. 'I can't do this.'

'What?' Ginny demanded. 'Is it someone else?'

'No,' Harry said quickly before thinking of the baby growing in his womb. 'Um... kind of.'

Ginny jumped to her feet and towered over him, Harry sliding back in his seat. 'Who?' the red-head demanded. 'Who the fuck is it, Harry? Lavender? Cho? _Hermione_?'

'What? No, it's not another witch.'

'Don't bullshit me!' Ginny snarled. 'Tell me who it is so I can kill her after we get married.'

'We're not getting married,' Harry tried again.

'But I don't care,' Ginny said, quickly cupping his face. 'I don't care, Harry, you were just... tired, stressed, curious,' she said. 'We can still get married, I forgive you.'

Harry couldn't believe it. Ginny was really willing to forgive him for sleeping with another person? What was wrong with her?

'Gin-'

'I forgive you.'

'It wasn't another witch,' Harry said, pushing her hands aside. Ginny frowned. 'I... I slept with another man.'

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she stared.

'Um... Ginny?' Harry said when she failed to speak for a few minutes.

'WHAT?' the witch screeched.

Harry winced and stood, taking a step away. 'I slept with another wizard,' he said.

'WHEN?' Ginny demanded.

'Um... on my birthday.'

Ginny's eyes darkened and her fingers curled into fists. 'At that fucking Ministry party?' Harry nodded. 'Why?' she asked.

'I... I was pissed off,' Harry said, 'and I had a bit to drink and... I ended up f-flirting with someone. It got way out of hand, I never meant to do it.'

'But you did!' she shouted.

Harry wondered why sleeping with another witch was okay, but not another bloke.

'I'm sorry, Ginny,' Harry said. 'I never wanted to hurt you.'

Ginny was breathing heavily and she closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. 'Fine,' she said, 'so you slept with a man... that's fine.'

'F-Fine?' Harry said.

She nodded. 'Was it just that one time?'

'Yes,' Harry said, 'honestly, Ginny, that was the only time I've ever...' He trailed off, not wanting to tell her he'd lost his virginity to a one night stand.

'Fine,' Ginny repeated and opened her eyes. 'We can still get married.'

Harry's mouth fell open. 'What?'

'It just happened once, yes?' Harry nodded. 'So we can get married,' Ginny said. 'I'll forgive you, Harry, but it won't happen again.'

'Ginny,' Harry said and rubbed his face. He felt desperately tired and just wanted to go back to Grimmauld Place and sleep. 'We can't.'

'Yes we can,' Ginny insisted. 'You told me, I forgive you, end of story.'

'Ginny, I'm gay.'

The red-head scowled at him. 'Having sex with a man one time doesn't make you gay.'

'It does when you want to do it again,' Harry said.

'No, I can make you happy,' Ginny said. 'You've never had sex with a woman, how do you know you won't like it?'

'I know I won't,' Harry insisted. 'The thought terrifies me, Ginny, I'm not attracted to women.'

'Since when?'

'Well... since forever, I suppose,' Harry said. 'I just never had time to realise it. I was so worried about Voldemort and so much other stuff, I didn't have time to think about my sexuality.'

'But you kiss me, you touch me,' Ginny said.

'Only when _you _initiate it,' Harry said. 'It's never been really comfortable.'

'Oh, so I digust you?'

'No,' Harry said, 'just your body.'

Wrong thing to say. Ginny's face darkened and she went for her wand. 'YOU FUCKING PRAT!' she shouted. 'HOW _DARE _YOU!'

Harry backed up quickly and the door burst open. Hermione ran into the room and flicked her wand. Ginny's went flying from her hand and Hermione caught it.

'What are you doing?' Molly demanded, having run in after Hermione. Arthur, Fred, and George were all crowded behind her.

'GIVE THAT BACK!' Ginny shouted.

'No, you can't curse him,' Hermione said. Harry realised she was thinking of his baby and threw her a thankful look.

'I'LL CURSE HIM ALL THE FUCK I WANT!' Ginny screamed.

'What's going on?' Molly demanded.

'HARRY WON'T MARRY ME!' Ginny shouted and glared at her fiance... ex-fiance... whatever.

'What?' Molly gaped. 'Harry, I know you're nervous, but you can-'

'He cheated on me,' Ginny told them.

All eyes were on Harry and he gulped.

'You did _what_?' Arthur asked.

'With a bloke, apparently he's gay,' Ginny snarled.

'G-Gay?' Arthur gasped, eyes widening as they settled on Harry.

'We knew it!' the twins shouted and got a few glares for their words.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,' Harry said.

'Oh, so your cock just slipped into another guy, did it?' Ginny demanded.

Harry winced but couldn't help saying, 'Other way around.'

'No wonder you refused to sleep with me!' Ginny growled. 'You'd rather a cock up your arse!'

'Ginny, there's no reason to swear,' Molly said before rounding on Harry. 'Harry, dear, let's be serious, okay? I know you're nervous but that's no reason to make up lies-'

'I'm not lying!' Harry cut her off. 'On my birthday I went to that Ministry thing, flirted with a guy, and slept with him.'

'Harry, please,' Molly said, voice condescending.

_She's delusional_, Harry thought before saying, 'I'm serious. I'm gay and I let a guy fuck me; it was great, I loved it.'

Hermione moved to Harry's side and grabbed his arm, ready to apparate them. The Weasleys had removed the wards to allow family members to apparate and disapparate and that included Harry and Hermione.

'You can't be serious,' Molly said.

'Harry, please,' Arthur added.

'You're marrying my daughter,' Molly insisted, 'no matter what mistakes you've made. We'll forget this ever happened if you just get married.'

'I _can't_,' Harry tried. 'Please, you have to understand.'

'I can forgive you, Harry, I know I can,' Ginny said, anger suddenly gone to be replaced by begging.

Harry shook his head. 'No.'

'You have to tell them,' Hermione hissed.

They were all staring at him; Ginny and Molly pleading, Fred and George smirking, and Arthur glaring.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Fine, you want to know why we can't get married?' he asked Ginny. She nodded and he said, 'I'm pregnant.'

There was silence, everyone looking stunned, even the twins.

'I can't marry you, Ginny,' Harry continued. 'I cheated on you, I'm gay, and I'm pregnant with another man's baby. There, now you know.'

Molly whipped her wand out, shrieking, 'YOU LITTLE-'

She didn't get a chance to finish. Hermione disarmed her, dropped Ginny's wand, and disapparated with Harry. Ginny had lunged for them and fell on the floor in a heap.

'NO!' she screamed and slammed her fists into the floor. 'NO, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _MINE_!'

'What's happening?' Ron asked, shuffling up behind Fred and George. he watched as Mollly and Arthur both comforted a now wailing Ginny.

'Oh, little brother,' Fred said with a shake of his head.

'You miss _all _the best moments,' George added.


	4. Memories

**Chapter Four: Memories**

* * *

**Warnings: Graphic m/m sex**

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared with a pop in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus and Sirius were talking softly with Tonks and all three turned to see Harry stumble away from Hermione clutching his stomach.

'Easy, apparating can be hard,' Tonks said sympathetically. She steered Harry to sofa and sat him down. 'Hermione, get him some water.'

Hermione nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. 'Is it true?' Sirius demanded, roudning on his godson.

'Sirius, not now,' Remus tried.

'I need to know,' Sirius continued and looked at Harry.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Yes, Sirius, I'm pregnant.'

The man fell to sit as Hermione came back. She sat beside Harry and helped him drink before taking the glass.

'How the hell did this happen?' Sirius demanded.

'Um... I had sex,' Harry said. 'Isn't that obvious?'

Sirius glared at him. 'You were supposed to be marrying Ginny, not sleeping around with men!'

'Man, one man,' Harry growled. 'My first time, Sirius.'

The Animagus' eyes softened. 'Your first time?' Harry nodded weakly. 'When?'

'The Ministry party on my birthday. I had a bit to drink and...' he sighed. 'It just happened.'

'Ever heard of the contraceptive charm?' Remus queried.

'No, actually, not until that night,' Harry said. 'We were... well... it was too late.'

Sirius groaned and covered his ears.

'Don't worry, I won't tell you the details,' Harry mumbled.

'Who's that father?' Remus asked. Both Tonks and Hermione shot him glares and the werewolf said, 'What?'

'Harry will tell us when he's ready,' Hermione said. 'Right now he needs rest. So come on, bed.'

Harry thanked her and told everyone good night... or good afternoon, whatever. He allowed Hermione to lead him upstairs to his room.

Each step seemed harder then the last and Hermione was practically carrying him by the end. The full weight of the day settled on the teenager and he groaned.

'Easy,' Hermione said and helped Harry undress. She pushed him into bed in his boxers and pulled the covers up. 'I'll stay the night and explain what happened,' she told her best friend. 'You just rest.'

'Thanks... 'Mione,' Harry mumbled groggily. 'Dunno what I'd do... do without...'

'Shh,' Hermione said and pulled his glasses on. By the time she'd put them on the dresser, Harry was snoring. Hermione sighed and said, 'Oh, Harry,' before standing and leaving the room.

{oOo}

_'Well, well, well, Mr Potter.'_

_Harry scowled and turned to look at the blonde. 'What do you want?'_

_Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 'Is that anyway to greet a fine citizen?'_

_'No, but you're not a fine citizen,' Harry growled._

_The Malfoy patriarch sat himself down in the seat next to Harry's. He was extremely close and Harry could smell his cologne; it was amazingly delicious and Harry breathed in deeply._

_'And what, pray tell, has got our young Saviour's knickers in a twist?'_

_Harry blinked. 'What?'_

_Lucius rolled his eyes. 'What's up your arse, Potter?'_

_Harry jumped, having never heard Lucius that... casual, before. Lucius smirked as the teenager said, 'I just... these functions, they drive me up the wall.'_

_'You too?' When Harry stared at him, Lucius said, 'They _are _tedious, aren't they?' The Gryffindor nodded. 'I honestly wonder why I come here.'_

_'To fill the pockets of fine citizens.'_

_Lucius chuckled and Harry found he quite liked the sound; Lucius Malfoy should laugh more often. 'Always straight to the point, Potter.'_

_Harry shrugged. 'No point beating around the bush,' he said._

_'True,' Lucius nodded. 'I'd have thought you liked these events.'_

_'Why?' Harry asked._

_'Attention.'_

_Harry scowled. 'Why the fuck do people always think that?' he snarled. 'I fucking hate the attention; everyone going on and on about how great I am, it's disgusting. I had help, most of it was luck, and Dumbledore played me like a fucking fool. People died in the war and all the Ministry cares about is parading me around like some fucking hero.'_

_Lucius sat silently during Harry's rant and watched as the teenager knocked back another drink. 'Interesting,' he mused._

_'What?'_

_'I said you're interesting,' Lucius said._

_'R-Really?' Harry asked, confused._

_Lucius nodded. 'It seems there's more to you then I originally thought, Mr Potter.'_

_And then Lucius smiled at him and Harry felt his stomach flip._

{oOo}

Harry woke with a jolt. He could hear arguing, just outside his door, and sat up.

'He's just a kid!' Sirius shouted.

'He's eighteen,' Remus said, 'old enough to move out, get married, and get pregnant.'

'I can't believe this, I didn't even know he was gay.'

'He might not be,' Remus said. 'And even if he is, we'll support him.'

'But a baby,' Sirius said.

Remus sighed. 'He'll be a wonderful father.'

'I know that,' Sirius huffed. 'But he's so young, he hasn't had a chance to just live. Now he can't; he'll have to grow up all over again.'

'I know, I hate it too,' Remus said. 'That poor boy deserves some freedom, just time to be himself.'

There was silence and Harry laid back down.

'Let him sleep,' Remus finally said. 'And don't you dare ask him who the father is! He'll tell us when he's ready.'

'Fine!' Sirius shouted and stomped downstairs.

Harry sighed and rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

{oOo}

_'What are you doing?' Harry asked. He turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind him; very close behind him. Harry had been on his way to the toilets and suddenly was crowded against the wall._

_'Don't act surprised, Mr Potter,' Lucius drawled, eyes running up and down Harry's red face._

_'S-Surprised?'_

_Lucius smirked. 'You've been leering at me for the past three hours, quite openly too.'_

_Harry's face flushed darker as he tried to deny it. 'N-No I haven't.' Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'I haven't,' Harry said sternly._

_Lucius pushed his body against Harry's and the teenager gasped. He was suddenly right against the wall, with a very tall Lucius Malfoy up against _him_. The man's body was firm and hard, even through his robes, and a shiver passed through Harry's frame._

_'See?' Lucius whispered, bending close to Harry's ear. 'I know you want me.'_

_'I d-don't,' Harry tried._

_Lucius paused. 'Have you ever had sex with a man, Potter?'_

_'What?' Harry gasped. 'No, of course not.'_

_'Why 'of course not'?'_

_'I'm not gay.'_

_Lucius chuckled, breath blowing across Harry's ear. It sent another spark of arousal through Harry's body, this one just as confusing as all the others. All night he'd spoken, argued, and laughed with Lucius Malfoy. Each laugh was like music to the young wizard's ears. Each accidental brush was like an electric shock, each time Lucius wet his lips or pushed a strand of hair behind his ear was like a signal straight to Harry's cock._

_It didn't make sense; it was confusing, terrifying, and Harry shook as Lucius drew back to look him in the eye._

_After a few seconds Lucius bent closer again. 'I can make you see stars, Potter.'_

_'N-No,' Harry suttered._

_'Why not?'_

_Harry wet his lips. 'You're married.'_

_'And?' Harry frowned. 'Arranged marriage, Mr Potter,' Lucius told him. 'I have my lovers, Narcissa has hers.'_

_'And are all your lovers men?' Harry asked._

_Lucius smirked at Harry's boldness. 'Quite a number, yes... well I say quite a number, I mean all of them.' He smiled slightly. 'I can't help my preferences, little lion.'_

_Harry ignored the pet name. He never would have pegged Lucius Malfoy as gay; the man just seemed so... Harry supposed he didn't really know Lucius at all._

_'I'm getting married,' Harry said when Lucius brushed his lips along the teenager's neck._

_'So?' Lucius said softly._

_'I... I can't cheat on Ginny.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'I love her.'_

_Lucius chuckled. 'Sure you do.'_

_'I do,' Harry said._

_'If you did, Mr Potter,' the Malfoy patriarch said slowly, 'you would be yelling at me for suggesting that you could be unfaithful.'_

_Harry gulped as Lucius' lips moved up to his jaw._

_'If you weren't gay, or if you were completely straight,' he whispered, 'you would have stopped me already.'_

_Harry groaned as Lucius' lips trailed to the very edge of his mouth. He looked up into Lucius' pale grey eyes, now dark with lust._

_'If you didn't want me, Potter,' he hissed, 'you wouldn't let me do this.'_

_He crushed their lips together and Harry moaned. He lost himself completely and dragged Lucius down, fingers tightening in the blonde's hair and arm wrapping around a surprisingly slim waist._

_Lucius moved his lips against Harry's, kissing the teenager like he'd never been kissed before. Harry's head was fuzzy, his body on fire, and his cock twitched in his trousers._

_When Lucius pulled away he actually whined. Lucius smirked and waved his hand, the door behind Harry opening with a click. The Gryffindor was shoved in and the door slammed shut._

_'Now, Mr Potter,' Lucius whispered seductively. 'How about I make you see those stars, hmm?'_

{oOo}

Harry woke feeling worse then when he'd gone to sleep. At least now he knew why he felt so rubbish. The teenager stumbled into the bathroom, thankful no one was in there. He locked the door and shed his clothes without looking in the mirror, knowing he'd be pale and sick looking.

He turned the shower on and jumped in, groaning when the hot water washed over his body. He leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes, just trying to settle himself.

His mind was still whirling, trying to comprehend what was happening. Harry's right hand drifted down to to press against his flat stomach. He prodded and pushed and realised his abdomen was thicker and firmer, like he'd grown an extra layer under his skin. He sighed and dropped his hand.

Harry thought back to his dreams. He hadn't slept well, had kept re-living Ginny's reaction and Molly pulling her wand. But he'd also been re-living that night in the broom closet.

A shiver passed through Harry's body and he bit his lip.

{oOo}

_Lucius slammed Harry into the wall, hoisting the teenager up until his legs were wrapped around the blonde's waist. A hand wave had Harry's trousers and boxers on the floor, the teenager gasping against his mouth._

_'M-Mr Malfoy!'_

_'Call me Lucius,' the blonde grunted. He whispered something against Harry's lips and suddenly a long, wet finger was pushing in._

_Harry gasped in surprise and pain, wiggling against the wall as Lucius' index finger pushed all the way in._

_'Hmm, you really are a virgin,' Lucius mused as he pulled his finger out before going back in. Harry groaned as Lucius said, 'Tell me, have you ever had sex with a woman? Or are you a virgin in every sense of the word?'_

_Harry growled and kissed Lucius again to shut him up. The blonde smirked against him and inserted another finger, Harry groaning loudly. He couldn't believe how good it felt; those fingers were magic, filling him wonderfully, and Harry felt so deliciously hard and aroused. It'd never been like this with Ginny, not in all the times they'd made out and laid against each other._

_The kissing was mind-blowing too and Harry continued to groan into Lucius' mouth. The man's lips were hard and posessive and when Harry gasped, a third finger entering him, Lucius' tongue plunged inside._

_He thoroughly explored and dominated Harry's mouth, sucking, licking, and nibbling even while he fucked Harry with three fingers. Harry had never thought sex could be this amazing and it was still slightly terrifying to know that he was doing this with a man._

_Suddenly the fingers were gone and something much larger and harder was poking at his entrance. Harry's eyes flew open and he tensed, back rigid against the wall._

_'Potter,' Lucius said, eyes soft as they looked into Harry's, 'this will be a lot more enjoyable if you relax.'_

_'How can I?' Harry asked. 'You're going to... to...'_

_'Stick my cock up your arse?' Lucius said._

_Harry groaned._

_'Shove my long, thick erection right into your tight, virgin hole?' Lucius hissed. Harry whimpered against him. 'I'm going to fuck you so hard, Potter,' Lucius continued, cock rubbing along his dilated entrance. 'I'm going to absolutely wreck you and have you screaming my name.'_

_Harry shook his head._

_'No?' Lucius said softly. 'Hmm... suppose I'll have to work for it.'_

_He pushed in suddenly and Harry did indeed shout. Lucius had already put up a silencing charm and let the boy scream, his cock fully sheathed in the Gryffindor's heat._

_Lucius groaned and licked Harry's lips, begging entrance. Harry whimpered and opened his mouth. Lucius licked his way in, tongue dancing with Harry's own and taking the boy's mind away from the pain in his backside._

_It wasn't unbearably painful but it still didn't feel quite right. Harry squirmed against the wall, fingers digging into Lucius' clothed shoulders. Every movement reminded him that Lucius had his cock up his arse and he continued to gasp against Lucius' mouth._

_'Relax, Harry,' Lucius mumbled before kissing his jaw._

_Harry's mouth fell open. It was the first time he'd heard Lucius say just his first name, and it had sounded so incredibly filthy on the blonde's lips. Lucius sucked back on Harry's neck and suddenly a hand was wrapped around his cock. _

_It had softened when Lucius entered him but it roared to attention now, perking up as Lucius stroked from root to tip. Harry moaned and let his head drop back, eyes closed as Lucius continued his assault on his body._

_Lucius pulled on Harry's shaft and licked his skin before he started rocking back and forth. Harry clenched again before forcing himself to relax. He took deep breaths and tried to enjoy what Lucius was doing; his warm lips pressing against Harry's neck, that devillish tongue lapping at his sweaty skin, the smooth and warm fingers stroking his shaft..._

_... the very big cock pushing past his muscles and stretching him, making him ache and burn._

_'Oh, Harry,' Lucius groaned and for the first time Harry heard how aroused Lucius was. Of course he could _feel _it (Lucius was _very _thick and hard inside him) but now he could hear it. 'You're so fucking tight, it's gorgeous.'_

_Harry whimpered as the pleasure started to outweigh the pain._

_'Just for me, too,' the blonde continued, biting on Harry's neck. 'You have no idea how much that turns me on, to know that the Golden Boy is taking my cock like a little whore, when he's really a blushing virgin.'_

_Harry knew he should be upset, annoyed, angered by Lucius' words. But really they just made him harder. He kissed Lucius' neck and jaw, the blonde chuckling._

_'Well what is this?' he mused. 'Is Harry Potter finally having fun?'_

_'Shut... up...' Harry moaned as Lucius thrust into him again. There was now an aching in his gut, a need to have Lucius move faster and fuck him hard. He wiggled his hips and heard Lucius stiffle a groan. 'Please...' he said, '... harder.'_

_'Harder?' Lucius asked, snapping his hips. He hit something that sent delicious waves of pleasure through Harry's body, building on what the green-eyed teen was already feeling. 'Like that?'_

_'Gods, yes,' Harry nodded vigorously._

_Lucius smirked and started thrusting harder, drawing half out before going back in. He kissed Harry again, lips hard and demanding against the teenager's swollen ones._

_Suddenly Lucius cursed and drew back._

_'What?' Harry asked, wondering if Lucius was having second thoughts._

_'Contraceptive charm,' Lucius growled and waved his hand. A light pink glow surrounded Harry's stomach before disappearing. 'I can't believe I almost forgot that.'_

_Harry frowned. 'What charm?'_

_Lucius looked at him. 'You don't know about the contraceptive charm?' Harry shook his head. 'Well look who I'm talking to; The Boy Who's Never Been Laid.'_

_Harry scowled and said, 'Just tell me what the fuck it is.'_

_Lucius smirked and kissed him quickly. 'Temper, temper,' he tutted. Harry kept scowling but there was a wanton look on his face that Lucius couldn't ignore. 'The contraceptive charm is birth control,' he explained. 'It stops you getting pregnant.'_

_Harry's mouth dropped open. 'Shut up.' Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'I... are you telling me I could get pregnant?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Of _course_?'_

_'Yes, it's common knowledge,' Lucius said. 'Powerful wizards can carry children and also get other wizards pregnant. You are obviously powerful, what with defeating the Dark Lord. And I...' he trailed off and grinned. 'We all know how powerful _I _am.'_

_He thrust in to make his point and Harry gasped, scrambling to keep himself up right._

_'I can't believe you didn't know that,' Lucius said conversationally as he thrust in and out of the boy he had pinned to a wall._

_'Not... common... in the... M-Muggle... Merlin!' Harry thrust himself down, trying to get more of Lucius into him. The Slytherin grinned and pressed Harry harder into the wall._

_He started fucking him in earnest, knowing that soon enough Harry Potter would be missed from the party. As much as he wanted to take his time (Lucius would take great delight in pulling Harry apart piece by piece), they couldn't stay in a broom closet all night._

_So he wrapped one hand back around Harry's cock and pulled in time with his now punishing thrusts, angling himself to hit the Gryffindor's prostate. Harry groaned and writhed against him, making delectable little noises in the back of his throat and begging Lucius to take him harder, faster, he just wanted more!_

_Harry's body was being assaulted and the pleasure was overwhelming. He didn't care that he was cheating, that Lucius was a man, that Lucius was _Lucius_. All that mattered was getting more cock, more touching, more kisses._

_Lucius crushed their mouths together and they kissed sloppily, wetly, trying to get more of each other as they fucked. Lucius' thrusts were becoming erratic as he lost control. He was moaning filthy things into Harry's ear that made the teenager's orgasm crash towards him._

_Finally Harry cried out, shouting, 'LUCIUS!' as he came all over the Slytherin's hand. He'd never had an orgasm like it and fell back against the wall completely spent, stars dancing before his eyes. He was aware of Lucius growling against him and a sudden warm wetness filling him. He blinked when he realised Lucius had come inside him._

_They shuddered against each other as they road out their orgasms, the tiny room filled with the heavy scent of sex and magic._

{oOo}

Harry groaned and fisted his cock tightly, stroking up and down faster and faster. Images of Lucius; of the man's body, his breath, the way he'd pressed in and stretched Harry until the teenager ached, washed through the Gryffindor's mind. He bit his lip hard, eyes squeezed shut, as he remembered Lucius groaning his name and spilling into him.

With a grunt Harry came, leaking over his fist and the shower wall. He stood panting and staring, body shaking with the after shocks of his orgasm. When he could think clearly he cursed himself and grabbed his body wash.

_Get a hold of yourself_, he barated himself. _So the guy's hot, so what? He was a one time thing, nothing more_.

Harry sighed as he soaped himself up, knowing he'd have to tell Lucius. He owed the man the truth; it was Lucius' baby just as much as Harry's.

He wasn't looking forward to telling anyone.

Or Lucius himself.

{oOo}

_Lucius lowered Harry to the floor and pulled out, the teenager feeling empty without him. He leaned heavily against the wall as Lucius waved a hand and cleaned himself up. He took pity on Harry and cleaned the teen too, helping Harry back into his boxers and trousers. They checked each other over before Lucius kissed Harry quickly._

_'That was fun, Potter,' he said with a smirk._

_'Um... um...'_

_'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,' Lucius said. 'Though it'd be fun if the world knew that I'd deflowered the Saviour.'_

_Harry scowled and ripped the door open, stomping away and trying to ignore how much his arse ached. Lucius caught up with him, hand firm around Harry's arm._

_'I meant it, Potter,' Lucius said. 'What just happened stays between us.'_

_Harry swallowed thickly. 'Really?' He was already feeling terrible, imagining what Ginny and the others would say if they knew he'd let himself get fucked by Lucius Malfoy._

_'Yes,' Lucius said and bent close. Harry thought the man was going to kiss him and was half disappointed when Lucius' lips pressed against his ear. 'I made you see stars, didn't I?' he teased._

_Harry flushed darkly and Lucius grinned as he pulled back. He bowed slightly and swept away gracefully, walking stick twirling through the air, leaving Harry to stare at the floor in embarrassment._

_'Oh, Harry?'_

_He looked up to see Lucius halfway down the corridor._

_Lucius grinned and said, 'Happy brithday.'_

_And then he was gone._

_Harry just stood in the corridor of the function centre, legs feeling weak, as he tried to wrap his brain around the fact that he'd just had sex with Lucius Malfoy._

_He couldn't help thinking that it was the best birthday present he'd ever received._


	5. Life Plans

**Chapter Five: Life Plans**

Harry came downstairs to find Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Tonks all in the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, looking from one to the other. Finally Hermione and Tonks ushured the men out and let Harry sit.

'What's the time?' Harry asked, still feeling exhausted and groggy.

'Just after midday,' Hermione answered.

Harry groaned and leaned back, stretching his legs beneath him. 'You need to eat, Harry,' Tonks said.

Harry sighed and rubbed his stomach. 'I suppose I should,' he murmured. 'Eating for two, right?'

Tonks smiled and Kreacher made him a sandwich. He picked at the bread before taking a small bite, the ham and cheese filling his empty stomach.

'So, gonna tell me what happened?' Tonks asked. ''Mione won't say anything.'

Harry threw Hermione a thankful look and sipped the orange juice Kreacher had poured him. 'Well... I was at that Ministry function on my birthday. I managed to hide from Kingsley and my adoring fans.' Tonks snorted but didn't interupt. 'So I ran into... erm...'

'The father,' Hermione once again supplied.

'Yeah, and we spoke a bit, flirted,' Harry continued. 'I had no idea I was flirting, it was just so weird. I mean, he's hot, and that night he looked particularly good.' He blushed as the two women grinned at him. 'I just didn't realise that's what we were doing.

'Anyway, he cornered me when I was going to the bathroom. He started kissing my neck and pushed me against a door. I tried to stop him, said he was married and I was getting married-'

'Wait, he's _married_?' Hermione asked. 'You didn't tell me that.'

Harry rubbed his eyes and played with his sandwhich. 'It's not important. He said it was an arranged marriage, he has male lovers and so does his wife.'

Hermione and Tonks exchanged looks. Arranged marriages were common in pure-blood circles. Slowly they were listing what Harry was telling them, trying to figure out who the father was without Harry having to say it.

_Gorgeous._

_Arranged marriage._

_Male lovers._

'I said I wasn't gay and he just kept saying things and kissing me,' Harry said. 'I lost my head and next thing we're in a broom closet going at it like horny teenagers.'

'You _are _a horny teenager,' Tonks pointed out.

'But he isn't!' Harry said. 'Fucking hell, I got knocked up by a guy more then twenty years older then me!' He groaned and burried his face in his arms.

_More then twenty years older._

'Well...' Hermione said, '... at least it was good, right?'

Harry grunted.

'What was that?' Tonks asked.

'Yes, it was good,' Harry said. 'Really good, he's... well... good.'

Hermione and Tonks both snorted as Harry burned red.

_Fantastic in bed._

'So are you gay, Harry?' Tonks asked.

Harry nodded before resurfacing to once more nibble on his sandwhich.

'Harry,' Hermione said slowly, 'Mr and Mrs Weasley turned up earlier.' Harry tensed, sandwhich halfway to his face. 'Molly was shouting, demanding you get your arse out there and face the music.'

'Sirius was pissed off,' Tonks said. 'He told her off, said you never wanted to marry Ginny and she had no hold over you. He said you'd cover the wedding and then strengthened the wards, blew her right off the front step.' She snickered and Harry sighed. Tonks had never much liked Molly's attitude.

'So she was upset,' the teenager muttered. 'She has every right to be.'

Hermione sighed. 'Harry, you did the wrong thing and you've admitted to that. But you can't change the past. You would have been miserable with Ginny. Look at it this way; the father of your baby opened your eyes, showed you that you were living a lie. Now you can date men and have a family.' She paused before saying, 'Are you going to tell him?'

Harry nodded.

'You don't have to,' Tonks said, cutting her own sandwhich. 'You can claim it was a mistake, that neither of you were thinking clearly. He forfits all rights to the child if he claimed it was a one night stand; you can get sole custody of the baby.'

'I have to tell him, it's the right thing to do,' Harry said, gulping down more orange juice. 'Besides, he already has a son, maybe he'll just accept it and not make my life hell.'

_One son._

Hermione and Tonks exchanged looks. 'Are you sure that's what you want to do?' the ex-Hufflepuff asked.

Harry nodded again. 'He has a right to know. I don't want anything from him, I have enough money and I know I can raise this baby by myself.' His right hand dropped to press against his stomach and a small smile pulled at his lips. Now that he'd got over the initial shock, he was surprised at the flood of warmth that filled him whenever he thought about his unborn child.

'You're already in mother-mode,' Tonks said and nodded at Harry's stomach.

'I guess I am,' Harry said and smiled properly. 'I just... it's weird, you know? There's a little human growing in me, someone I'll be related to by blood. I haven't had that since I was one.'

Hermione smiled at her best friend. 'I'm glad, Harry. You'll be a great father.'

'Only with your help,' Harry said. 'Honestly, I'll be rubbish without you.'

'Don't be daft,' Tonks said. 'You'll be great, Harry; it's instincts. You'll want what's best for your son or daughter, you'll love them unconditionally. It all just comes to you after a bit of practice and learning from mistakes, trust me.'

Harry smiled again and ate his sandwhich, feeling better. Tonks and Hermione looked at each other before glancing at Harry. Hermione's mind was running fast.

_Married, with male lovers, gorgeous, arguing all night and flirting... who would be bold enough, and suave enough, to get Harry in a closet?_

Tonks was thinking along the same lines. _Pure-blood, invited to an exclusive Ministry party, Harry clearly knows him, thinks he'll respect the family aspect... has a son..._

'Oh my God,' both witches exclaimed at once.

Harry slopped juice across his plate and coughed. 'What?'

Hermione's eyes were wide and Tonks said, 'Please tell me you didn't sleep with my uncle.'

Harry frowned. 'Your who?'

'Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy,' Hermione said.

Harry's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten that Tonks was related to the Malfoys.

'Oh Harry,' Hermione continued. 'Please tell us the father isn't Lucius Malfoy.'

Harry choked again and coughed repeatedly, slamming his hand on the table. Hermione was up and around the table, patting his back.

'H-How... how did you...' Harry tried to get out.

'It's Lucius Malfoy?' Tonks asked.

When Harry had stopped coughing, he nodded weakly.

Both women sat heavily, staring at Harry, who rubbed his lips. 'How did you figure it out?' he demanded.

'Lucius and Narcissa have an arranged marriage,' Tonks said, 'it was drawn up when Cissy was born.'

'He's a playboy and it's well known that he's gay,' Hermione took over. 'He's had a string of male lovers since he was a teenager.'

'He's a pure-blood, has a son, holds family higher then anything else,' Tonks said.

'And he's rich enough to be invited to a Ministry party like that one on your birthday,' Hermione added.

'Plus he's gorgeous and charming enough to talk the virigin Saviour into having a quick tumble in a broom closet,' Tonks finished with a smirk.

Harry scratched at his hair, messing it up even more. 'Fucking hell,' he groaned.

'Are you still going to tell him?' Hermione asked.

'Of course I am, I have to,' Harry said.

'I'm not sure how he'll take the news,' Tonks mused. 'He's always wanted more children but I heard Narcissa didn't want to sire any more of his; she doesn't particularly like him, regardless of his looks. And really he wasn't too keen on having sex with her again. I think he was quoted in _The Daily Prophet _just after Draco was born saying, 'Once was too much'.'

Harry snorted.

'Do you think he'll fight Harry for custody?' Hermione asked.

Tonks shook her head, tapping at the kitchen table. 'For all his dark ways, he's an honourable man; like Harry said, he takes care of his family, he won't take the baby away from him. He wouldn't do that to a child, especially his own blood. He might want to be a part of the baby's life,' Tonks said.

'What?' Harry gaped.

'You don't think so?' Tonks asked.

'Well... I don't know,' Harry said honestly. 'I just assume he'll be happy when I say he's free of responsibility. I mean, he's... what, forty? He won't want to take care of a baby with his one-time lover, especially since I'm still just a teenager.'

'I don't know, Harry,' Tonks said. 'Lucius Malfoy takes care of his own. I think he'll be there for you.'

Harry stared at the table, trying to process all of this. He didn't think Lucius would want to be a part of the baby's life. He had to admit the idea sounded good; he'd like his baby to have it's father. But could he handle having Lucius in his life?

He thought about the man and blushed. Most of his thoughts surrounding Lucius these days were dirty.

Hermione and Tonks noticed and smirked.

'Please don't tell anyone,' Harry said quickly. 'I want to tell Lucius first.'

They both nodded. 'When will you?' Hermione asked.

'Soon,' Harry said. 'I just want to get used to the idea and figure my future out.'

There was a knock on the kitchen door and they heard Sirius. 'Can Remy and I come back in?' he asked. 'Or am I still kicked out of _my _kitchen?'

'Come in, you stupid dog,' Tonks said and winked at Harry.

Sirius and Remus came in, the werewolf carrying Teddy Lupin. The baby had bright green hair and a strange shade of purple eyes. He was constantly shifting his looks but mostly resembled his daddy.

'Feeling alright?' Remus asked as he sat beside Harry. Sirius took the seat on the teenager's other side.

'Alright, considering,' Harry said.

'Any morning sickness?' Remus asked as he shifted Teddy in his arms. 'I remember Tonks; throwing up every morning for weeks.'

'Well let's see how _you _go when you've got a little baby growing in you,' Tonks said.

Remus paled, shaking his head, and the others laughed. 'I'm fine,' Harry said, 'no sickness yet today but it usually hits around three or so.'

'Have you had any checkups?' Tonks asked.

Harry shook his head. 'No, just Madam Pomfrey telling me I was pregnant. She said to come see her and she'll send me to St Mungos.'

'Good idea,' Hermione said. 'You need to take care of yourself.'

Harry noticed that Sirius hadn't said anything and turned to his godfather. 'Are you mad at me?'

'A little, if I'm honest,' Sirius said. 'No parent wants to hear that their teenager is knocked up.'

'I'm really sorry,' Harry said, 'I had no idea I could get pregnant until he cast the charm. By then I suppose it was too late.'

Sirius sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 'What's done is done,' the Animagus said. 'We can't change what happened, you're going to be a father in a few months. We need to make sure you and the baby are healthy.'

'So... you won't kick me out?' Harry asked, eyes wide.

'What?' Sirius said. 'Of course not, Cub. You're family, so is your baby. I could never throw you out on the streets.'

Harry grinned and threw his arms around Sirius. 'Thank you so much, Siri, I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Sirius smiled and hugged his godson back before letting him go. He called Kreacher, who made them some sandwiches, before settling back.

'You really had no idea you were pregnant until the wedding?' the Black patriarch asked.

Harry shook his head. 'You know I've been unwell; throwing up, trouble sleeping, dizziness... I didn't even think of pregnancy, I thought I was just scared of marrying Ginny.'

'You should never have even got engaged,' Sirius growled. He'd been against it from the beginning, had known Harry wasn't in love with the youngest Weasley.

'I know, I just wanted to please the Weasleys,' Harry said. 'I should have been stronger.'

'It's in the past, let's forget it,' Sirius said, waving his hand. 'Let's focus on _you_.'

'Me?' Harry said.

Sirius and the others all nodded. 'Are you going to go back to Hogwarts?' Remus asked as he stood to pass Teddy to his mother. 'How far along are you?'

'A month,' Harry said before blinking and looking at the werewolf. 'Wait, how come you could smell the pregnancy on me at the wedding but not before then?'

'Well, you've been smelling a little off lately,' Remus said, 'but I didn't know what it was. Once you realised you were pregnant and accepted it, your magical scent became stronger; it bonded with the baby's and I could smell it.'

Harry nodded. 'Fleur did too.'

'She promised me not to say anything, not that that matters now,' Hermione said.

Tonks snorted. 'Fleur likes Molly as much as I do; the woman's always bitching about the poor veela.'

'I don't get it, Fleur's great,' Harry said. 'She's smart, kind, funny...'

'She's French and beautiful, Molly hates that,' Sirius snickered.

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, back to Harry.'

Harry played with his plate, staring at it as he thought everything through. 'I don't think I'll go back to Hogwarts,' he said.

Sirius gasped. 'Are you serious?'

Harry nodded. 'I'll be in enough trouble when the papers find out I'm pregnant, I don't need to have people making fun of me all day.'

'That would put a lot of stress on you and the baby,' Tonks nodded.

'You can have your work sent to you,' Hermione said.

'I'm sure Severus would be willing to work it out with you,' Remus said. 'Want me to firecall him?'

'Have him come over, I'll explain it in person,' Harry said.

Remus disappeared to retrieve the Hogwarts Headmaster, leaving the others in silence. When the werewolf returned he was accompanied by Severus Snape, the man looking healthier then Harry had last seen him. The snake attack had left him very weak, almost dead, and only St Mungos finest (all paid for by Harry) had been able to save him.

'Potter,' Severus nodded, sitting beside Hermione and folding his arms. 'Lupin said you wished to discuss something with me.'

Harry leaned back and turned to face the Slytherin. 'I know I told you I'd be returning to Hogwarts but I can't.'

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, 'Why?' He frowned suddenly. 'Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?'

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'I called the wedding off.'

'About time,' Severus snorted and smirked when the others stared at him. 'You're as gay as your godfather, Potter, marrying the red-head would have destroyed you.'

Harry gaped, mouth falling open, but it was Sirius who said, 'You knew?'

'Of course,' Severus smiled. 'You didn't?'

Sirius scowled. 'Not all gay men can spot each other, you know.'

'Pity, you would have avoided the cost of a wedding if you could,' Severus mused. 'Now, why can't you come back to Hogwarts?'

'Well... it's the way I found out I'm gay,' Harry said and bit his lip.

Severus raised an eyebrow and the Gryffindor sighed.

'I'm pregnant,' he said. 'One night stand, it was just sex, but I'm pregnant. I don't want the stress to harm my baby so I've decided not to go back.'

Severus sat in silence, Harry's words swimming in his brain. Finally he rubbed his eyes and said, 'I see.'

'We were hoping you could help, Professor,' Hermione said, ever the polite young witch.

'I can have your seventh year work delivered by owl,' Severus said, 'once a week or month will do. I can have the other teachers mark your work and send it back. If you need extra tutoring or don't understand something, I'll set it up so you can floo into Hogwarts and sit down with the teachers.'

'Thank you so much,' Harry said, a bright smile pulling at his lips.

Severus couldn't help smiling back. He'd finally managed to see Harry for who he was and not a minature of James. The boy was quite sweet and intelligent once you got to know him.

'You need options, Potter, especially with a baby on the way,' Severus said. 'If you need any potions for morning sickness or anything else, let me know.'

Harry nodded and thanked him again. Severus had to get back to Hogwarts, school was starting in two days. He told Hermione he'd see her there, as Head Girl she'd be working a lot with the Headmaster, and flooed back to the castle.

{oOo}

Remus and Harry went to Hogwarts and met with Hermione, the Muggle-born wanting to accompany Harry to his appointment. Luckily Severus needed her and she left Harry and Remus at the hospital wing. Harry didn't think he could do this with an audiance, he was nervous enough.

They'd owled Madam Pomfrey ahead of time and she'd called a friend from St Mungos to check Harry over. They walked through the corridors late September during dinner, only encountering the odd student or two.

Poppy and the healer, introduced as Roger Christie, both shook Harry's hand and asked him to take his shirt and jacket off. He did and sat back on one of the wooden beds, playing with the sheets nervously.

Remus sat in the chair beside Harry's bed and smiled reassuringly at him.

'So, Mr Potter, I take it this is your first child?' Roger asked. Though he knew who Harry was (everyone did), professionalism came before curiosity. Harry was his patient, whatever the boy said was strictly confidential.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded as Roger took out his wand.

'Planned or accidental?' Roger asked.

'Accidental,' the teenager answered.

Roger nodded and waved his wand, muttering spells under his breath. Thick threads of colourful magic leaked from the end, wrapping around various parts of Harry's body; head, neck, chest, abdomen, hips, etcetera.

'And the father...?' the healer asked, glancing at Remus.

'Gods, no,' Remus shook his head. 'I'm his-'

'Dad, he's my dad,' Harry said and grinned at the werewolf. 'Remus Lupin.'

Remus smiled broadly and leaned back.

Roger didn't even bat an eye and said, 'Okay, and will the father be a part of the baby's life?'

'I don't know, I haven't told him yet,' Harry said. 'It was... kind of a one night thing.'

'Ah,' the healer said in understanding. He smiled warmly. 'Don't worry, Mr Potter, everything we discuss is strictly confidential.'

Harry thanked him with a nod as Roger continued to examin him.

When he was done he told Harry to re-dress and both sat on the edge of the bed. 'Now, Mr Potter, what do you know about male pregnancies?'

'Nothing,' Harry said honestly.

'Okay, well the most important thing to know is that they last six months, not nine,' Roger said and Harry nodded. 'You're almost two months pregnant, about seven weeks along. Your baby is healthy, we won't be able to tell the sex until you're two months in.'

'Okay,' Harry said.

'You need to eat more, Mr Potter,' the healer told him. 'You're currently underweight, both for your height and how far along you are. I know the morning sickness can be horrible but there are potions to counter it.'

'It's more afternoon sickness,' Harry said.

'That's common with wizards,' Roger said. 'You need to eat three meals a day and whatever your body craves, no matter how strange it is.' Remus chuckled and Roger glanced at him.

'He likes cucumbers and peanut butter,' the werewolf said.

Roger smiled. 'Trust me, your cravings will get stranger,' he told Harry. 'Wizard pregnancies are different to womens' because your magic is used to create a womb, feed, and protect the baby. You'll feel tired all the time because of this so take it easy. Remember to exercise, take a walk for about thirty minutes each day; keep it simple.'

Harry nodded again, wishing he could write this all down.

As though he could read Harry's mind, the healer said, 'I can give you a list of good books to read about male pregnancies and child rearing. They'll help keep you informed and help prepare you for fatherhood.'

'Thank you so much,' Harry said.

'I take it you don't know about the birthing process?' Harry shook his head and the other wizard continued. 'When the baby is ready to be born, your body will absorb your penis and testicles just before your water breaks.'

Harry's eyes widened and Roger chuckled.

'Temporarely, they come back after six weeks,' he said. 'It's healthier for a baby to be born naturally and that means being squeezed through a birth canal. As you don't have one, your body makes one. You'll lactate so you can breast-feed if you wish. After six weeks your body will return to normal but hold off on sex until at least eight or nine weeks after giving birth.'

Harry nodded vaguely, heart thumping painfully in his chest.

'You'll get used to it,' Roger smiled. 'Male pregnancies are delicate, Mr Potter, so try to minimise stress and take it easy. No broom riding, no apparating, no smoking or drinking of any kind. Try not to cast spells, it'll deplete your magic and you need it to protect and nurture the baby. I can give you a list of what not to do.'

Harry nodded again and Roger stood to get his things. He gave Harry a list of do's and do not's, as well as a piece of parchment with fifty or so titles all about wizard pregnancies as well as parenthood. There was also a small book on what was safe to do and eat while pregnant and what he could do to make himself more comfortable when his belly began to swell.

He found out he wouldn't start to show until close to three months, sooner if he was pregnant with twins or triplets. The morning sickness would stop around midway but the hormones would get worse further in as well as the food cravings. He had an amazing amount of things to look forward to.

'Great,' Harry muttered and Remus looked at him. They were walking back to Severus' office to floo to Grimmauld Place. Roger had told Harry to come to St Mungos for his two month check up.

'What?' Remus asked.

'Listen to what's going to happen to me,' Harry said, pointing at the booklet he was reading. 'Swollen ankles, mood swings, a high sex drive, hunger, back pains, headaches.' He groaned. 'I'll be a horny, swollen blimp.'

Remus chuckled. 'That's what you get for having sex, Harry.'

Harry scowled at him. 'Shut up.'

Remus smirked and led Harry down the corridor.


	6. Lunch With The Father

**Chapter Six: Lunch With The Father**

_These Ministry events were really becoming quite a bore. Lucius Malfoy had to fork over hundreds of galleons to keep certain politicians in his pocket. It was the only reason he wasn't yet again sitting in a cell in Azkaban. That and his wife's betrayal to Lord Voldemort._

_Lucius was alone at the function. Draco was spending all his time with Severus, doing extra training to become an apprentice potions master. Draco wanted to bring back the Malfoy name, wanted to show that he and his family had changed. Lucius had never been so proud of his son._

_The ballroom was filled with expensive dresses and gaudy dress robes, the women and men flirting and laughing and generally having a good time._

How odd, _Lucius thought as he sipped his scotch, _two months ago they were cowering in dark caves, waiting for a seventeen-year-old to save them_._

_Speaking of a seventeen-year-old..._

_Lucius turned just in time to see Harry Potter walk into the room. The young man was still very short, no more then 5"5, and his hair was as messy as usual. It was shorter then Lucius remembered it, sticking up from his head and face, showing off his lightning bolt scar. He was wearing jet black dress robes over a white shirt, no tie, the robes having emerald green trimming that brought out his gorgeous eyes._

_The boy was immediately swamped by officials, party-goers, and reporters, all wanting a piece of The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. Lucius' lips twitched up in a sneer. _Potter must be loving this_, he thought._

_It was surprising then when Lucius looked through the crowd to see a very miserable Harry Potter. He was pale, his eyes downcast, his fingers clenched into tight fists. Lucius had learned long ago how to read people; he had to to know who to buy and who to blackmail._

_What he saw was a very pissed off young man who wanted to run and hide, or maybe hex everyone within a metre radius. As soon as he was done shaking hands with Minister Shacklebolt for the tenth time, Harry hurried away and disappeared into the crowd._

Interesting_, Lucius mused as he ordered another drink._

_He watched over the course of the night as the teenager dodged and ducked the Minister and anyone else who looked like they wanted to shake his hand. Lucius smirked and enjoyed the show from his corner, fending off the odd man or woman who wanted to take him into a broom closet._

_No, Lucius had better ideas._

_Harry was a beautiful young man; lithe, short, with a seeker's body that Lucius just knew must be hard with muscles. He moved with a certain grace that was more pronounced in the air, but he had it on the ground if one knew where to look._

_Of course Lucius hadn't had time to appreciate Harry's looks during the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd been too busy trying to keep his son alive. Now, though... well now he could look as much as he wanted._

_He couldn't deny, not to himself, that he wanted Harry Potter. Ever since the war the boy had matured and filled out and Lucius wanted to rip those robes aside and make the boy ride him. He wanted to strip Harry from his fame, his responsibilities, of everything until he was naked and begging for release._

_Lucius managed to make his way over to Potter, who was hiding out at a small corner table knocking back drink after drink. Lucius siddled up beside him and felt Harry tense as he spoke._

_'Well, well, well, Mr Potter.'_

{oOo}

Lucius Malfoy was still feeling pleased with himself. He hadn't had to owl any of his lovers, his quick round with Harry Potter still fresh in his mind. He mused about the skinny boy who was packing hard muscle beneath those clothes. He remembered the way the teenager had groaned against him, had begged for more.

A tapping broke Lucius from his thoughts and he scowled, standing to let a large barn owl in. It was a beautiful creature, with golden feathers and white colouring around its eyes. It had a letter addressed to Lucius in it's beak and he took it quickly.

'This had better be important,' Lucius told the owl as he ripped the letter open;

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I need to see you as soon as possible. I know you must be a busy man and I myself have a lot of school work to do. I was hoping you could have lunch with me some time this week, any day or time is acceptable. Send back your reply with my owl._

_It's very, very important that I see you._

_Harry James Potter_

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he re-read the letter. He wondered why Potter wanted to see him and dirty images re-filled his head. He smiled as he thought about taking Harry again, about showing the boy the true pleasures of sex.

_Not gay my arse_, he thought as he quickly penned a response. He smirked as he handed the owl the reply and watched it fly through the open window.

Soon his good mood had soured though. Potter wouldn't let himself be taken again like that. If Lucius remembered correctly, the boy had been married over three weeks ago. No, he wouldn't want Lucius again.

So what...

Lucius frowned, anger quickly descending on him. The stupid boy must have wanted something. Money, a favour, _something _for him to keep his mouth shut. Or maybe the fool had gone and told someone and now was getting blackmailed.

Lucius swore and threw himself into his study chair, tapping at the mahogony desk. His good mood had gone and soured in a matter of minutes. He cursed Harry Potter; it was all the stupid boy's fault. First staying in Lucius' mind, reminding the blonde of strong muscles and the scent of sex...

'Fucking Potter,' he muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

_Isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place? _a small voice in his mind whispered.

Lucius groaned.

{oOo}

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I would be delighted to lunch with you. Friday at one o'clock, The Mosac Cafe. It's in Diagon Alley, not far from Flourish and Blotts. I look forward to our talk._

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

{oOo}

Harry's heart beat quickly with nerves as he sat down to breakfast. Sirius was still annoyed that he'd decided not to go back to Hogwarts. He'd worked out a study schedule with Hermione and Severus, the two working together to make sure Harry could sit his N.E.W.T.S. The teenager wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts pregnant or raise a newborn there; it would be a lot easier to do his studies from home.

He had a healer appointment with Roger Christie but it was at eleven; he could make it to lunch with Lucius.

Harry had told the others he was informing the father today. Only Tonks knew that meant talking to Lucius Malfoy. All were present for breakfast and Remus said, 'Do you want any of us to go with you to your appointment?'

'No,' Harry shook his head as he crammed bacon and tomato toasties with cream cheese into his mouth. His cravings had got mental and he usually had to eat alone or the others would be sick. 'I need time to think about what I'm going to say to the father.'

'Are you sure?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and they let the subject drop.

'Are you going to find out the sex?' Tonks asked as she read the paper. A spoon had been magiced to feed Teddy and the baby was squealing in delight as it hovered before him.

'Yeah, I want to think of names and stuff,' Harry said.

'Remember you can decorate the room next to yours to be a nursery,' Sirius said. 'We'll magic out one of the walls and put an archway in.

Harry grinned. 'What would I do without you guys?'

'Die a slow terrible death,' Sirius smiled, 'but be bored shitless before then.'

'Oi, baby present,' Remus scowled. Tonks rolled her eyes at Sirius and looked back at the paper.

'Sorry, sorry,' the Animagus smirked and Harry giggled.

'Still nothing in the paper,' Tonks mused. Harry had put out a statement a few weeks ago saying he'd called off his and Ginny's wedding for personal reasons. They'd all thought for sure that Molly would go straight to _The Daily Prophet _and spew all about Harry's pregnancy. So far they hadn't heard anything from the Weasleys, other then Hermione's letters.

She'd inforned them that Ron hadn't come back to Hogwarts either and was working with Fred and George in the twins' joke shop. Ginny was in a right strop, hexing people in the corridors and getting detentions. She'd lost a hundred house points in one afternoon, putting Gryffindor in the negative figures.

Apparently the Weasley family was torn down the middle about Harry's pregnancy. Fred, George, Bill and Fleur had all written to say they were with Harry; he shouldn't have cheated but he was coerced into the wedding. He was gay, there was nothing he could do about it, and they still loved him.

Fleur was pregnant too and was excited to have someone to share it with. Harry told her she'd have to visit and she agreed that she and Bill would stay with Harry after the baby was born to learn about dealing with a baby first hand.

Surprisingly Percy had sided with Harry too, writing a long letter to him to say his parents were idiots and didn't understand that someone's sexuality wasn't a choice. He told Harry to write him if he had any questions or problems. Harry was really touched to learn that Percy, like Bill, Fred and George, considered Harry a brother. He wanted to get to know Percy better now that the war was over and they agreed to have lunch soon with the other accepting Weasleys.

Arthur, Charlie, and Ron had all sided with Molly and Ginny and now hated Harry's guts.

Harry didn't care really. Molly had always treated him like a child, Arthur did whatever his wife wanted, he didn't really know Charlie, and Ron had abandonned him before; nothing new there.

Besides, he had more important things to think about; like the baby growing inside him. His stomach was only very slightly swollen, a very little bump that couldn't be seen unless you touched it. Harry took to sitting on the sofa reading his baby books and rubbing his stomach. Remus and Tonks cooed over him, Sirius teased him endlessly. Really, Harry was feeling alright.

Now he just had to tell Lucius.

{oOo}

'Well Harry, you're doing just fine,' Roger said as Harry pulled his shirt and jacket back on.

'Really? Because I'm eating weird stuff lately; yesterday I wanted tuna with baked beans.'

Roger chuckled. 'Some wizards get really bad and weird food cravings. It seems you're one of them.'

'Some of the food seems like a good idea at the time,' Harry said as he zipped his jacket up. 'Not so good after eating it.'

Roger smiled. 'So, do you want to know the sex? We can find out now because of how short wizarding pregnancies are.'

Harry grinned and nodded. 'Yes please.'

Roger waved his wand again and a minute later he was smiling.

'Come on, tell me!' Harry begged.

'Okay, okay,' Roger chuckled. Harry liked the man; he was smart, professional, and important of all he didn't judge Harry for getting knocked up at eighteen after a one night shag. 'You're having a boy.'

Harry's mouth dropped open, hand flying to his stomach. 'A... a boy?'

Roger nodded. 'Yep.'

'Oh my Gods,' Harry said. 'A boy, a little boy.'

'Congratulations, Harry,' Roger smiled.

Harry grinned back. It was the best news he'd ever received.

{oOo}

Harry was already sitting when Lucius arrived. The older wizard paused to look him over. Harry seemed... healthier, then when Lucius had last seen him. There was colour in his once pale face, his hair was luscious and thick, and his eyes were brighter then Lucius had ever seen them. The boy was the picture of good health and Lucius wondered if Harry really was enjoying married life.

He walked over to the table and Harry jumped, looking up at him from beneath dark lashes. Lucius had forgotten just how breathtaking he could be; Harry had a certain grace and beauty about him that he didn't seem to realise he had. It appeared at the strangest of times, such as looking up at the man who had taken his virginity.

'So, to what do I owe the pleasure?' Lucius asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Harry gestured at the seat opposite him and the blonde sat down. He folded his napkin over his crossed legs and ordered a glass of wine. He looked at Harry, who said, 'I can't drink.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. Harry waited until the waitress had given Lucius his goblet before speaking again.

'We have to talk about what happened at that Ministry party,' Harry said.

Lucius glared at him and looked around before hissing, 'We both agreed to never talk about it!'

'I know,' Harry said, 'but we have to.'

'Oh, I see, you want something from me.'

'What?' Harry said, eyes widening. 'No, of course I don't.'

'What is it?' Lucius demanded. 'Money? A favour? Another go in a broom closet?'

Harry glared at him, even as his traitorous body twitched at the idea of going another round with Lucius Malfoy.

He shook his head and said, 'I don't want anything from you.'

Lucius scoffed and downed half his glass.

'I don't, honestly.'

'Then why are we here?' Lucius demanded.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. 'I just... fuck, this is diffiuclt.'

'Spill it, Potter, I have better things to do,' Lucius growled.

Harry glared at him. 'Why do you have to make everything ten times harder?'

'You're the one who dragged me away from work to talk about something that should never have happened.'

'Never have happened?' Harry said, annoyed. 'I wasn't the one teasing seconds after it!'

'Like you didn't enjoy it,' Lucius sneered.

'I never said I hated it,' Harry said. 'I don't regret sleeping with you, Mr Malfoy, I just... what happened afterwards...'

Lucius frowned, confused, and ran his eyes up and down Harry. His pale grey eyes fell onto Harry's hands, which were splayed over the table.

'You're not wearing a wedding ring.'

Harry looked down at his hands and quickly pulled them under the table.

'I thought your wedding was a few weeks ago.'

'It was,' Harry said, 'don't you read the paper?'

'I've been away on business,' Lucius said before freezing. His eyes narrowed and he said, 'You little idiot, did you tell her?'

Harry gulped but nodded.

'We agreed-'

'I know,' Harry cut him off, 'but I had to tell my friends. I didn't tell them it was you, just that I'd cheated on Ginny.'

Lucius leaned back in his seat, probably trying to tell if Harry was lying. He swirled his wine and took another gulp. 'So what, you broke off your engagement?'

'On the wedding day, yeah,' Harry nodded.

'Why?' Lucius asked. 'Suddenly realise you like cock?'

Harry had learned Lucius had a very dirty mouth and his lips twitched up in a smile. 'Among other things, yeah.'

'So you _are _gay.' Harry nodded and Lucius said, 'I told you.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.'

'That still doesn't explain why I'm here or why you were let away from school just to have lunch,' Lucius said and finished his wine. He ordered another one and set the goblet on the table. '_Do _you want another go at me?'

'You're married.'

'That didn't stop you the first time.'

It was true and Harry scowled. 'I don't want to sleep with you, Malfoy.'

_Sure you don't_, the thought came before Harry could stop it.

'_Again_,' Lucius corrected with a sneer.

'Would you just shut up and let me tell you?' Harry demanded.

Lucius looked him over again. 'Tell me what?' he asked

Harry went silent, staring at the table, his hands, at anything but Lucius Malfoy.

'Tell me _what_, Potter?' Lucius asked.

Sighing, Harry rubbed his eyes and said, 'There's no easy way to say this... hang on.' He pulled out his wand and Lucius watched him cast a muffliato charm. He stowed his wand away and looked back at Lucius, the blonde wondering why he didn't want anyone to hear what they were talking about. And then Harry said, 'Do you remember casting the contraceptive charm?'

Lucius' eyes narrowed. 'Yes, it was a few minutes in but I did remember.'

'Well... apparently it's only one hundred percent effective if you cast it before penetration,' Harry said.

There was silence, Lucius staring at the teenager before him. His knuckles were turning white, fingers curled into tight fists. 'And...?' he asked.

Harry glared at him. 'You're a smart man, you figure it out.'

Lucius fell back in his seat, eyes widening. 'You're pregnant?'

Harry nodded.

Suddenly Lucius understood the muffliato charm.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' Harry said. 'Madam Pomfrey checked me over and I went for another exam before coming here today. I'm definitely pregnant, two months along.'

Lucius swallowed thickly. 'Are you sure it's mine?'

'Of course I'm fucking sure!' Harry hissed. 'I was a virgin, remember?'

'You could have been lying,' Lucius said. 'How do I know you didn't seduce me while pregnant just to claim that I was the father?'

'Why the fuck would I do that?' Harry demanded, close to shouting. 'I have enough money! And let's not forget that _you _seduced _me_!'

Lucius glared at him and swallowed down his entire glass of wine, banging the goblet back onto the table. He threaded his fingers through his long blonde hair, looking close to cracking.

He swore and said, 'You're certain?'

'Yes, I said that.'

'I'll need confirmation,' Lucius said, 'and a test to make sure I'm the father.'

'Fine, whatever,' Harry said. 'I don't want anything from you, I already said that. I just figured you had a right to know, it being yours and all.'

Lucius rubbed his forehead and leaned forward, elbow on the table and face in his hand. Harry realised he _must _be close to losing it if he was throwing his manners out the window.

'You don't want anything?' the older wizard said.

'No.'

'So you don't want my help?'

Harry blinked. 'What?'

'You don't want me to help you raise the child?' Lucius elaborated. 'Either financially or emotionally?'

'I... I haven't thought about it,' Harry said. 'I mean, it'd be great if my baby could have it's father but... I just thought you wouldn't want the responsibility.'

Lucius frowned. 'I take care of my family, Mr Potter, whether legitimant or not.'

Harry stared at him. 'You mean... you _want _to be part of the baby's life?'

'I thought I made it clear during the war that family was the most important thing to me,' Lucius said, a hint of anger in his voice.

'I know you love your family,' Harry said, 'but... it was a one night stand, I'm twenty years younger then you... why would you want to acknowledge a bastard child?'

'Don't you ever say that!' Lucius hissed. 'Bastard or not, that _is _my child, and I will provide for it.'

'But you don't have to,' Harry said. 'I don't want you around if it's an obligation.'

'It won't be, it isn't,' Lucius said. 'I wanted more children but Narcissa refused. Like I said, we both have lovers, ours was an arranged marriage. Once she had Draco she said her job was done.'

Harry fell back in his seat. 'You're serious?'

'Yes.'

'You'll... you'll be there for the baby?'

'And you, Potter,' Lucius said. 'You're carrying the child, after all.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You're serious?'

Lucius smirked. 'I believe you've said that,' he grinned, a note of teasing in his voice.

'So... healer appointments and mood swings and the public wanting to kill you... you'll be there for all of that?'

'Of course,' Lucius said. 'This baby is my responsibility as well as yours and I _want _to take care of it.' He paused. 'If you want me to.'

'I do,' Harry said quickly, trying to keep the grin off his face and failing. 'I do, really, that'd be... great.'

'Well then...' Lucius said and leaned back. 'Good.'

'What... what will we tell people?' Harry asked.

'I'll make a statement,' Lucius said, 'after I divorce Narcissa.'

'What?' Harry blanched.

'There's a clause in our marriage contract,' Lucius explained. 'If she or myself falls pregnant to a lover, or I get another witch or wizard pregnant, our marriage is annulled. The only reason we've stayed married is for Draco and because it was easier; neither of us met anyone we loved, there was no reason to divorce. Now, though... well, I can't stay with her with another child on the way.'

'But we're not together,' Harry said, 'or in love.'

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'I know that, Potter,' he sneered, 'but I can't stay married to the woman while expecting a child with someone else. Besides, it's about time she moved from the Manor. She's been complaining about wanting to move to France and now will be her chance.'

The waitress walked through the charm and blinked down at them. Lucius ordered another glass of wine and they waited in silence for it to be delivered. Lucius drank while watching Harry digest the news.

The teenager looked up at him, bright green eyes clouded with emotions. He truly was breathtaking and Lucius had to stop himself doing, or thinking, something stupid. Now wasn't the time to appreciate the boy's looks.

'Okay,' Harry said slowly. 'So... we'll have the baby and... hopefully at least be friends.'

Lucius nodded. 'If that is what you wish.'

'Um... how... how will we do this?' Harry asked.

'Well, I'd rather you move to Malfoy Manor,' Lucius said and held up a hand when it looked like Harry would protest. 'Not right now but soon, I'd rather you close so I can help you and keep an eye on the baby. When the baby is born you will need me, Potter.'

Harry realised that was true; he couldn't very well stay with Sirius if Lucius wanted to be part of the baby's life. And it'd be stupid for Lucius to travel back and forth from Grimmauld Place to Malfoy Manor.

'Okay,' he repeated. 'I didn't go back to Howarts.' Lucius looked surprised and Harry said, 'Professor Snape sends all my work via owl. I couldn't exactly go to school when I'm due in four months.'

Lucius nodded, that made sense. 'Who knows?' he asked, swirling his wine again.

'The Weasleys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Snape, and Hermione Granger all know I'm pregnant,' Harry said. 'No one knows you're the father, I wanted to tell you first.' He left out that Hermione and Tonks had guessed, figuring it'd be easier to gloss over that fact.

'Very well,' Lucius said. 'I'll inform Draco and Narcissa and then I'll put the statement out. You best tell your friends before then.'

Harry nodded.

'We should go with the truth,' Lucius said.

'What, a one time shag that ended in pregnancy?' Harry asked.

Lucius nodded. 'There's no reason to lie and pretend we're lovers or in love. We wouldn't want one of us to fall for someone and have to explain the truth to them, it could get ugly.'

'Sounds okay,' Harry said and grabbed his menu. 'Thank Merlin that's done with, I'm starving.'

'Do you have any cravings?' Lucius asked and Harry looked up at him. 'Narcissa craved honey and crackers during her pregnancy.'

Harry blushed and looked down. 'Um... cucumbers and peanut butter.'

'Together?' Lucius asked, wrinkling his nose.

Harry grinned and said, 'Weird, right?'

'Most definitely.'

'Not my fault,' Harry shrugged. 'It's what the baby wants, even though it's barely developed.'

'Wizarding pregnancies are shorter then female ones, you know this, yes?'

Harry nodded. 'Six months instead of nine so I'm almost halfway through,' he said. 'I've been doing my research; I've read about thirty books on the subject, as well as some books about parenthood and all that.'

Lucius looked impressed and Harry grinned under his praise. 'Very good, Mr Potter.'

'Harry,' the teenager said, 'call me Harry.'

Lucius inclined his head. 'I suppose you should call me Lucius.'

'M'kay,' Harry said and looked at his menu. 'I think I'll get chicken parmigiana with cucumbers and peanut butter on the side... oh, and banana ice cream with chocolate...' He trailed off when he saw the grimace on Lucius' face. 'What?'

'Do you always eat such disgusting food?'

'I'm pregnant, what do you want from me?'

'Clearly the baby gets it's tastes from you.'

'His,' Harry corrected.

'What?'

'_His_,' Harry repeated and put his menu down. 'I found out today... it's a boy.'

Lucius' eyes softened and he whispered, 'A boy?'

Harry smiled and nodded. Lucius smiled too and picked up his menu, Harry watching him the entire time.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The lunch between Harry and Lucius was the first thing I wrote and it sparked the entire story. So I had to go back and write the earlier chapters around this one scene.**_

_**Anywho, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Sorry I haven't got back to you all but I really do appreciate each and every review, they make me smile and write faster :) - see, smiley face.**_

_**{Dream&Differ}**_


	7. Sharing The News

**Chapter Seven: Sharing The News**

Lucius apparated directly into the Manor owlery and penned a short note. He sent one of the screecher owls on it's way and disappeared with a crack. Re-appearing in his study, Lucius waved his hand at the fireplace and it burst into life. He threw himself into his favourite armchair, summoned an elf, and soon had a glass of scotch in his hand with re-fills on the way.

Half-an-hour later he stood and went to the wall opposite his desk. A large green tapestry hung from the wooden wall, depicting generations of Malfoys. Lucius let his eyes trail down, finding his grandfather and father. This was it; his last hope. Spells could be wrong, tests could be altered. But this tapestry wouldn't lie.

Swallowing thickly and gripping his glass, Lucius let his eyes drop to his own name.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, with his brith date, a thin golden line bonding him to Narcissa Druella Black. Between them was another thread, weaving down to connect them to Draco Lucius Malfoy.

To the left of Lucius' name another had appeared. Harry James Potter was now written across it in maroon script, a golden thread connecting him and Lucius' name. Beneath that, another twirl of gold, and the script, 'Unborn Male'.

Lucius' hand shook, amber liquid threatening to slosh over. He knew Harry wouldn't lie, the boy was too good for that. But still, Lucius had been holding out hope that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't ruined Potter's life and knocked him up.

But there it was, in writing. Lucius and Harry were going to have a child together.

He was still trying to process the news that he was soon to be a father again when his fireplace turned green. The flames whirled and Severus Snape stepped out, not a speck of soot on him.

'This had better be important, Lucius,' the dark-haired man said as he approached. 'The students are getting stupider every year and it's taking all my power not to kill the lot of them.'

He accepted the drink Lucius passed him and they both went to sit.

'I got one of my lovers pregnant,' Lucius stated. It was lucky Severus was sitting otherwise he would have fallen right over.

'Excuse me?'

'Didn't hear me?' Lucius said.

'Of course I did but I'm sure it was a mistake,' Severus said. 'You've been sleeping around since you were fifteen and you have yet to get anyone besides Narcissa pregnant.'

'Well I have now,' Lucius muttered and swallowed a large mouthful of alcohol.

Severus frowned. 'I always thought your slutty ways would land you in a mess.'

Lucius rolled his eyes but didn't bother saying anything; it was true, after all.

'So, who is the poor sod?' Severus asked as he reclined in his seat, sipping his drink. 'Male, I assume?'

'Of course,' Lucius said. Severus had always known his preferences.

'Anyone I know?' Severus joked. His smirk fell when he saw the look on Lucius' face. 'Dear Merlin, who is it?'

Lucius groaned. 'Harry Potter.'

Severus jerked so violently his drink went flying, hitting the floorboards and rolling across the room. '_What_?'

'Harry Potter,' Lucius repeated. 'I got Harry Potter pregnant.'

'You... you...' Severus stuttered, dark eyes wide. 'I knew the boy was pregnant but... I didn't think he'd-'

'Sleep with a Death Eater?' Lucius cut in. 'Believe me, he quite enjoyed that part.'

'Be serious,' Severus growled. 'You've gone and knocked up an eighteen-year-old boy!'

'Yes, I am aware of that,' Lucius said. 'I took him to my private healer, who said he's two months along with a healthy baby boy and congratulations, I'm the father.'

He downed his entire glass and it re-filled with amber liquid.

'It's on the Malfoy Family Tree already,' he said and pointed at the tapestry. Severus stood to inspect it, groaning when he saw the 'Unborn Male'.

'Circe, Lucius, you idiot,' he said as he came back, sitting heavily.

'I know,' Lucius sighed.

'Haven't you heard of the contraceptive charm?'

Lucius glared at him. 'If I hadn't I would have been in this situation long ago.'

Severus smirked. 'So what made you forget this time?'

'I didn't forget,' Lucius said, 'it was just too late. Apparently pre-ejaculate has the ability to impregnate a wizard depending on how powerful they both are.'

'And you and Harry Potter are both powerful enough for that,' Severus nodded.

'It was just a few minutes,' Lucius moaned. 'We'd barely done anything and I remembered, I cast it! Why me?'

'Are you only thinking about yourself?' Severus asked. 'What about Potter?'

'He's fine,' Lucius said, 'tired, under-fed, scruffy, but fine. I've told him I'll take care of him.'

'And will you?'

Lucius threw him an evil look and drank half his scotch. 'Of course I will, he's carrying my son.'

Severus raised an eyebrow.

'He is pregnant with my child, I _will _take care of him,' Lucius said, 'regardless of how it happened.'

'And how _did _it happen?' Severus queried.

'One night stand at that Ministry party in July.'

'The 31st?' When Lucius nodded, Severus tutted. 'The boy's eighteenth birthday.'

'I thought it was a rather enjoyable gift.'

'_You _would,' Severus said with an eye roll.

'I can't believe I did this to him,' Lucius groaned and the other Slytherin could see the anger on his face. 'He's so young, he's got his whole life ahead of him. And I went and fucked him in a broom closet.'

'That was more then I ever needed to know,' Severus commented.

'It was his first time.'

'What did I just say?'

Lucius sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'I'll be swamped with howlers.'

'Stop thinking about yourself,' Severus chastised. 'Make sure you take care of Harry and make him happy.' Lucius glanced at him. 'I'm serious, Lucius,' the Headmaster continued. 'That boy doesn't need your Malfoy charm. Just be yourself with him, he responds to honesty.'

Lucius watched as his friend stood and disappeared back into the fire. He sighed again and refreshed his drink, slouching down in his arm chair.

Now he just had to tell Narcissa and Draco.

{oOo}

Lucius sat at the head of the dining table, watching his wife and son eat. He waited until their plates had been cleared away and Narcissa and Draco had stopped blathering on before clearing his throat.

Both turned to look at him as Lucius said, 'I have some news that affects the family.'

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as she swirled her wine and Draco said, 'What is it, Father?'

Lucius sighed and rubbed his eyes, telling his wife and son that something was definitely wrong. Lucius was always in control, even when at home. It was rare for him to look so worn out.

'What is it, Father?' Draco asked again.

Rubbing his eyes one last time, Lucius placed both hands on the table, knowing everything was about to go to shit. 'You are aware, Draco, that your mother and I have lovers, yes?'

Of course Draco knew but he'd never discussed it with either parent. He'd caught one or the other sneaking their lover in or out on various occasions but he'd been taught to look the other way. He knew his father was gay, that it was an arranged marriage, but his parents loved each other in their own way; it just wasn't a romantic love.

'Well... y-yes, Father,' Draco said, frowning. Narcissa too was looking confused; she and Lucius rarely spoke about their lovers unless it was to swap.

'Something has... happened,' Lucius said slowly.

The other two frowned. 'Something?' Narcissa echoed. 'Like what?'

'Have you fallen in love?' Draco asked. He knew his parents would get divorced if one or both found the love of their life. He wondered if that was happening now.

'No, I haven't, at least not yet,' Lucius said honestly. He wasn't going to deny that there was a high possibility he'd fall in love with Harry Potter. The boy was intelligent, charming, gorgeous, and Lucius liked being around him. He didn't love the boy but he might just fall for him yet.

'Lucius, you're not making any sense,' Narcissa said, breaking Lucius from his thoughts. 'Are you asking for a divorce?'

'Yes,' Lucius nodded and the other two inhaled sharply.

'Why?' Narcissa asked.

Lucius took a deep breath. 'I had a... night, with a young man at that Ministry party in July,' he told them. 'I... he...'

Draco had never seen his father so at a loss for words, not since Voldemort had taken over their Manor. 'Father, what is it?' he asked worridly.

'He's pregnant,' Lucius finally said.

There was silence, Narcissa and Draco staring at him. Draco's mouth had fallen open but Narcissa was just nodding.

'Are you sure?' she asked.

'Yes,' Lucius said. 'He informed me a few days ago and I took him to Healer Smith, who said he's two months pregnant with a boy. Harry's name has been added to the Malfoy Family Tree.'

Draco opened his mouth to say something before frowning. 'Harry?'

Lucius wet his lips but didn't say anything.

'Harry who?' Draco asked.

It was Narcissa who put it together and she glanced at her husband, eyebrow raised. Lucius nodded.

Draco jumped to his feet, taking off to read the tapestry. Lucius sighed and leaned back.

'I will divorce you, husband, I understand you have a duty of care to young Mr Potter now,' Narcissa said. 'I will settle for the home in France and my dowry from when we were married.'

Lucius nodded. 'Thank you, Narcissa. Of course you can have access to one of the smaller Malfoy vaults if you don't wish to work, it's the least I could do.'

Narcissa inclined her head but said, 'For the time being I will accept it, and if I come into trouble of course I will ask you for help, but I think it's time I did something with my life. Perhaps I'll work more for those charities we have been contributing to.' She mused on that as Lucius spoke.

'As long as the family home in France stays in the Malfoy name, feel free to live there and call it your own. You may change the wards if you wish but I ask to be allowed to visit.'

'Of course, you will always be welcome in my home,' Narcissa said. She reached across and took Lucius' hand. 'Honestly, though,' she said with a smile. 'How many lovers have you had and _now _you forget the charm?'

Lucius groaned. 'I was caught up in the moment,' he admitted. 'Harry was a virgin, he was so delectable... I remembered a few minutes in but it was too late.'

Narcissa chuckled and sipped her wine. 'I know you'll be a good father, Lucius, you already are one,' she said honestly. 'Congratulations, I know you always wanted more children.'

Lucius smiled at her. 'Thank you.'

'HARRY POTTER?'

Draco was back and his parents turned to look at him. The Malfoy heir was standing in the doorway, a look of stunned disbelief on his face.

'Yes, Harry Potter,' Lucius nodded.

'P-Potter?' Draco demanded. 'You knocked up Harry _Potter_?'

'Yes, I believe I just told you that,' Lucius said.

Draco's mouth fell open. 'Why the fuck did you shag Potter?' he demanded. 'Haven't you heard of the contraceptive charm?'

Lucius scowled. 'I 'shagged Potter' as you put it because he is a charming and gorgeous young man... and because I could. And yes, Draco, I _have _heard of the contraceptive charm.'

'But... but...'

'Draco, no amount of yelling on your part will change this,' Lucius said calmly. 'Harry is going to have my son and I am going to be a part of his life and Harry ours. You know family is the most important thing and now that includes Harry.'

Draco scowled. 'Are you going to marry?'

'What?' Lucius said. 'No, of course not.'

'Oh,' Draco breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Perhaps I should leave you two to talk,' Narcissa said and stood. She kissed her son on the cheek, squeezed her husband's shoulder, and left her boys alone.

Draco sat heavily beside his father and looked up at him.

'Draco, I understand that this is a shock, I myself had a bit to drink before I could wrap my head around it,' Lucius said. 'Harry doesn't want anything from me; he felt it was my right to know I would have another son. He has graciously allowed me to be a part of the baby's life and I intend to take that invitation.'

The Malfoy heir nodded slowly. 'I know you've always wanted more children,' he said slowly. 'Wait, he really doesn't want anything?'

'It took me a while but I convinced him to allow me to purchase things for the baby and help out. He will move into the Manor when he is closer to his due date so I can be with him.'

Draco nodded.

'Son, this doesn't affect your inheritance,' Lucius said calmly. 'You are the Malfoy heir, as my first born you _will _become Lord of this family when I pass away or choose to step down. Never forget that I love you.'

'I know that,' Draco said with an eye roll, a small smirk playing at his lips. 'I'm eighteen.'

Lucius smiled. 'Sometimes you don't act it.'

Draco chuckled and leaned back, running a hand through his white-blonde hair. 'This is just... strange,' he admitted. 'I know your preferences, Father, I made my peace with that long ago and I don't think any differently of you. But _Potter_...'

'Yes, it's very strange,' Lucius admitted. 'I never planned on getting him pregnant.'

'Was it just the one time?' Draco asked. 'You know I don't want to know about your sex life but... how long...'

'It was just the one time, Draco,' Lucius told him. 'I saw it as a conquest and now must pay for my determination.' Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Don't get me wrong,' the elder Malfoy said, 'I am looking forward to being a father again, and I know Harry will be an excellent father himself, but I admit that this wasn't planned. Now...' he trailed off and smiled whistfully, '... I'm looking forward to it.'

Draco could see that was the truth and that was one of the reasons he wasn't blowing up. His father loved his family and always put it above everything else; it was why he and Narcissa had defected during the war. Lucius had admitted to his mistake but was accepting it, was going to be there for Harry.

'Okay,' Draco finally nodded, breaking the silence that had descended over them. 'I won't deny that this is strange, my sibiling's other father is younger then me... but you are happy and you'll take care of Potter.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Do I sense an actual caring for the Gryffindor?'

Draco shrugged and said, 'Potter and I have never got along but it was a school rivalry. We're adults, he's going to become a father... I think we can put our pasts behind us.' He sighed softly. 'Most of our animosity has been on my part and I'll apologise when I see him; he's been through so much and I was so caught up in myself I didn't see it. I doubt his friends are taking this well.'

He paused, eyes flashing in thought.

'Wait, wasn't he supposed to marry that Weasley girl?'

Lucius nodded. 'He found out on his wedding day that he was pregnant, though he didn't want to marry her anyway. He's gay.'

Draco smirked. 'Turned another one, Father?'

Lucius chuckled and picked up his goblet. 'Perhaps one day I'll teach you how to use the Malfoy charm properly.'

With a snort, Draco stood. 'Not a chance, I don't want to knock up any girl.' He bit his lip before saying, 'Tell Potter he's welcome here, and I'm free to talk. He could probably use all the friends he can get and I'd hate for us to be on bad terms, especially since he is carrying my sibling.'

'Your little brother,' Lucius said and Draco grinned.

'I've always wanted a little brother,' the Malfoy heir admitted before shaking his head. 'Father, I think I need to sleep on this news. If you'll excuse me?'

Lucius nodded and watched his son go. He leaned back and swirled his wine, staring into the dark red liquid. That had gone better then he'd thought; Narcissa understood, and Draco had accepted it.

Lucius smiled and sipped his alcohol.


	8. Tea And Feelings

**Chapter Eight: Tea and Feelings**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I have informed Narcissa and Draco of our situation and would like to dine with you to discuss it. Please let me know when you are free._

_Regards,_

_Lucius A Malfoy_

* * *

**Dear Lucius,**

**I hope they took it well, I'd hate to come between you and your family. I can have lunch tomorrow if you're interested. Please meet me at 12 Grimmauld Place at noon, I'll be alone so we can have some privacy.**

**Harry James Potter**

* * *

{oOo}

Harry opened the door to find Lucius standing there, the man looking gorgeous in black robes trimmed in honey gold that set off his hair. The teenager swallowed as he stepped back to let Lucius in.

He wasn't the only one affected by the mere presence of the other. Lucius noted the baggy Muggle shirt Harry was wearing, the green setting off his eyes. He was wearing well-fitted jeans and Lucius couldn't help it; his eyes slid down to rest on a perfectly sculpted arse.

Kreacher popped into view, making Lucius jump and tear his eyes away from the teenager. The elf bowed deeply. 'Master Lucius, it is an honour to see you again,' the elf said before taking his cloak.

'Kreacher,' Lucius nodded. He followed Harry into the sitting room where the Gryffindor had tea waiting.

'I can have Kreacher make you something if you want,' Harry said.

The house elf nodded enthusiastically and Lucius said, 'Perhaps... some chicken soup?'

Kreacher nodded again, bowed deeply, and disappeared.

'Don't worry, he's an excellent cook now,' Harry said. 'He learned a lot when Ron, Hermione and I were on the run.'

'You'll have to tell me about it,' Lucius said as he started serving tea.

'Isn't that my job?' Harry asked.

Lucius smiled. 'Forgive me, I am used to being in charge.'

'No worries, I don't mind,' Harry said and sat back. Lucius noticed the book sitting on the sofa between them and picked it up. 'Oh... just some light reading,' Harry said.

Lucius looked down at the title; _100 Ways To Make Pregnancy Bearable And The 10 That Actually Work._

The blonde chuckled and said, 'Does it help?'

Harry smiled. 'I'm not uncomfortable yet because I'm not really showing. All the books I've read say I'll get back pains and headaches... not looking forward to that.'

'I remember Narcissa going through that,' Lucius nodded in understanding. 'I don't envy you.'

Harry smilled as Kreacher reappeared with a tray. Harry and Lucius took their soup, the Gryffindor figuring he might as well eat too.

'So... how did Draco and your wife take it?' Harry asked as he stirred his bowl.

'Narcissa accepted it right away; she agreed to a divorce, she'll be moving to France to live in our house there,' Lucius said. 'Draco was... surprised that it was _you_, but after we talked he accepted the idea too; he's looking forward to being a big brother.'

'I'm glad,' Harry said with real happiness. 'I didn't want your family to hate you because of this.'

'They took it in good grace, like Malfoys,' Lucius said and Harry chuckled.

'Right, right,' the teenager nodded and spooned soup into his mouth.

'Have you told your family that I'm the father yet?' Lucius asked as he sipped his own soup.

'No,' Harry shook his head, 'I was waiting to hear from you. Hermione and Tonks... they kind of figured it out a while ago.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Miss Granger and Mrs Lupin?'

Harry nodded.

'And they took it well?'

'Very well,' Harry said. 'Their main concern was me and the baby, they brushed my mistakes aside. They were disappointed that I cheated on Ginny but agree that I was pushed into the engagement and didn't have time to realise I was gay until... well...' He blushed and looked down at his bowl, Lucius smiling.

'I take it the Weasleys are still not speaking with you?' he asked.

Harry sighed. 'Hermione's written to me about them. Fred and George, the twins, they're on my side; they always knew I was gay, like Hermione, and knew I wouldn't be happy with Ginny. Bill and Fleur are on my side, Fleur's always liked me since the Triwizard Tournament and she's pregnant too; she wants someone to talk about it with.'

He smiled at Lucius before continuing.

'Percy Weasley, amazingly, is on my side too; he said he was glad I'd realised I was gay before it was too late. None of them are happy I cheated on Ginny but... can't change that.

'Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Molly and Arthur all hate me. Molly's started sending howlers but Sirius has changed the wards so they blow up before they get here.' He smirked at that and Lucius chuckled.

'I'm glad you have a few people on your side,' Lucius said. 'Draco has told me to inform you that he is willing to talk if you need it.'

Harry looked surprised. 'Really?'

Lucius nodded.

'I thought he hated me.'

'He was jealous of you,' Lucius said. 'At first because you were famous, popular, and powerful. Then because you were able to stand up for what you believed in. Now... well, now he thanks you for his life and sees the person you really are; he doesn't want a school rivalry to ruin a chance at friendship.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'That's... wow, friends with Draco Malfoy,' he mused. 'I suppose it would be good, for the baby.'

He reached down to rub his stomach, as was his habit now, and Lucius asked, 'May I?'

Harry nodded vaguely and Lucius placed both their bowls on the coffee table. He knelt before Harry and pulled the teenager's shirt up before resting his right hand against the boy's stomach.

He could feel it; a very small baby bump. He gasped in delight and smiled down at Harry's stomach.

'Amazing,' he said and Harry could tell he meant it.

'I know,' the teenager said. 'It's so weird... there's a little boy, growing inside me. In a few months he'll be screaming and crying.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Just wait and see,' he said as he rubbed Harry's stomach. 'Soon you'll be giving him piggback rides and tucking him into bed. Then you'll be trying to stop him hexing you, and then there's the girl stage.' He shook his head. 'Honestly, Draco has a different bed partner every second day.'

'Takes after his father, then,' Harry teased.

Lucius looked up at him. 'Cheeky, Mr Potter.'

Harry grinned. Lucius continued to rub his stomach and the boy felt his grin widen. It looked, and felt, so right; Lucius touching his stomach, no doubt thinking about the life they had created together. Everything seemed... right, to Harry.

And then there was the small shiver that went down his spine as Lucius' other hand came up to cup the other side of his stomach. Lucius looked up at him and could see Harry's eyes darkening with lust. The blonde knew he should pull away but couldn't... he rubbed again and Harry whimpered.

Lucius was just about to get up and ravish the boy stupid when the front door opened and slammed. Lucius jumped and Harry yanked his shirt down, standing up quickly.

Both turned to see Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Teddy enter the room, the baby playing with a new toy. They froze when they saw Lucius.

'What the hell is _he _doing here?' Sirius broke first, hand shooting for his wand.

'Don't!' Harry said, holding a hand out. Sirius paused, hand halfway to his pocket. 'I invited him here,' Harry said.

Tonks knew why and quickly backed out of the room with Teddy, leaving the men alone.

'Harry, what's going on?' Remus asked.

'Um... well...' Harry said slowly and looked down. 'You know how I'm pregnant?'

Sirius' face lost all it's colour and he stumbled. He would have fallen if Remus hadn't caught him. 'No,' he said hoarsely, shaking his head. 'Please tell me it's not him.'

Harry's head dropped.

'No,' Sirius groaned. 'Not him!'

'I'm sorry, Siri,' Harry said. 'It wasn't planned.'

'Harry,' Sirius moaned and nearly fell again. 'He's... he's... Lucius Malfoy!' he finally got out. 'He's too old for you, too evil, he's... he's married!'

'My marriage is in it's final stages of divorce,' Lucius informed the gathered group.

Sirius glared at him. 'You fucking arsehole, Harry's just a kid!'

'He's eighteen-years-old,' Lucius said.

'He's thirty years younger then you!' Sirius shouted.

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'I'm not _that _much older then you, Black.'

Sirius scowled as Remus stepped forward. 'Okay, let's all calm down,' he said. 'Sirius, shouting will just stress Harry out; that's not good for the baby.' Sirius looked at Harry apologetically. 'Now, let's all sit down and discuss this like adults,' he said.

Harry and Lucius sat on the sofa, Remus and Sirius on the arm chairs.

Kreacher popped into view to serve more tea before disappearing with a faint crack.

'Okay, so,' Remus said, starting the conversation, 'how did this happen?'

'A shared experience at the Ministry party in July,' Lucius answered, like he was talking about the weather. Harry blushed deeply and nearly dropped his cup, Lucius' hand shooting out to steady it. He tutted at the teenager, who just blushed redder, before looking at Remus. 'I know that that isn't what any... parent, wants to hear,' he said slowly, 'but I can't change what happened.'

'How long?' Sirius demanded, arms and legs folded. He was glaring at Lucius with unhidden hatred.

'Just once,' Harry said quickly. 'It wasn't planned, we just... well...'

'Ran into each other,' Lucius said.

Sirius scowled but the other three ignored him.

'What are you two going to do?' Remus asked.

'I have to keep the baby, what with the laws and all,' Harry said. 'It wasn't rape and I'm perfectly healthy. Anyway, I _want _to keep the baby, I could never just get rid of it. I want a family, this is my chance.'

Remus nodded. 'And you, Lucius?'

'I will be here for Harry,' Lucius said simply. 'Family is important to me and Harry is carrying my son.'

Sirius jolted in his seat. 'Son?'

'I'm having a boy,' Harry said.

'_We're _having a boy,' Lucius corrected as he stirred his tea.

Harry blushed but smiled at the blonde.

'A... a boy?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, the healer told me a few days ago. I told Lucius first.'

Sirius sagged in his chair to mull that over as Remus smiled. 'Congratulations Harry, Lucius.'

'Thank you,' Lucius said politely as he sipped his tea.

'So you'll provide for Harry and the baby?' the werewolf asked.

Lucius nodded and set his tea cup back in its saucer. 'I know Harry is well off financially but I want to help, I want to be there. I will be around for healer's apointments, mood swings, food cravings, everything. I want to watch my son grow up.'

Remus smiled in approval. 'Good.'

'Good?' Sirius gaped.

'Padfoot, would you rather Harry be doing this alone?' Remus demanded. 'I know you don't like Lucius, and for good reason, but what's done is done. They're having a child together and they're going to raise him together. So pull your head out and accept it.'

Sirius sulked in his seat and Remus turned back to Harry and Lucius.

'I'm glad, Harry,' the werewolf said.

'Thank you,' the teenager mumbled.

'Lucius, would you like to stay for dinner?' he asked.

The blonde nodded. 'Sounds lovely.'


	9. Fear and Comfort

**Chapter Nine: Fear and Comfort**

Lucius had business to attend to and left Harry with the promise of lunch the next day. Both agreed to spend some time together, getting to know each other and hopefully forming a friendship so they could handle a lot of time together when the baby was born.

Harry was all smiles when Lucius left, having enjoyed the man's company even with Sirius glaring at the blonde.

It wasn't missed by Tonks, who pulled Harry aside just before dinner. 'Spill.'

'Spill what?' Harry asked.

'Blondie, how'd it go?' Tonks asked.

'Um... he told Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa agreed to a divorce and Draco said he'd like to try and be friends.'

'Not that that's not great,' Tonks said with an eye roll, 'but I meant the little scene we walked in on.'

Harry frowned. 'What do you mean?'

The witch smirked and folded her arms. 'Don't play coy with me, Harry Potter; you were both flushed and looked like you'd jumped away from each other. So...?'

Harry fidgeted with his shirt and looked down. 'Nothing happened.'

'Bull.'

'No, really,' Harry said. 'He saw me rubbing my stomach and asked if he could... you know, feel the baby. I said yes and he was doing just that before you walked in.'

Tonks raised her eyebrows. 'Are you sure?'

Harry nodded vigorously. He didn't want to mention the feeling of lust that had speared through him, the _need _to have Lucius touch him and in much more innapropriate places. And Lucius... he'd looked like he was going to strip Harry on the spot.

The teenager licked his lips and Tonks burst into laughter. Harry burned red but was saved by Remus. 'Dinner you two, stop your gossiping.'

'We don't _gossip_!' Tonk squawked.

Remus grinned and disappeared into the kitchen before his wife could curse him. Tonks smiled knowingly at Harry before steering the teenager in before her.

Sirius was still pouting and had Teddy in his arms, feeding the baby with a little spoon. He shot Harry a look but didn't say anything.

'Sirius, I'm sorry,' Harry tried yet again, sitting heavily. 'I didn't mean to sleep with him, it just happened.'

'Harry,' Sirius said quickly, 'you don't _just _happen to take your clothes off. You don't _just _happen to let him stick his co-'

Remus shut him up with a smack to the back of the head.

'What?' Sirius fumed.

'Stop swearing in front of my son,' Remus scowled.

Sirius glared at him before going back to feeding Teddy.

'Harry, you have to understand that this is hard to process,' Remus said. 'We were just getting use to the fact that you were gay and pregnant, now to learn that Lucius Malfoy's the father...' he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Sirius looked up at him, Teddy gurgling in his arms. 'I just can't believe it's Lucius _Malfoy_,' he said the name like it was poison. 'I mean, you couldn't pick anyone else?'

'Leave him alone,' Tonks said, seeing that Harry was getting upset. The teenager was holding his fork tightly, knuckles turning white.

'What, you can't say you're okay with this!' Sirius said, gesturing at Harry with one arm. 'Your first time and you pick Malfoy? Seriously, Harry, he's a Slytherin! He was a Death Eater!'

'That's in the past!' Harry snapped, trying not to let his anger take over. Sirius had been like this all afternoon; sneering at Lucius, making snarky remarks, and all while Lucius had been perfectly polite.

'You can't just forget the past!' Sirius growled. 'Did you forget he attacked us at the Ministry?'

'He never attacked me, he didn't cast one spell until he had to defend himself,' Harry said angrily. 'He even stopped Bellatrix cursing me.'

'Oh, and that just makes him okay?' Sirius demanded.

'I didn't say that!' Harry snarled, close to yelling. The pregnancy was already affecting his hormones, making him angry one minute and tearful the next. Sirius wasn't helping. 'He's taken responsibility for what he did, he's going to be a good father!'

'Oh yeah, great,' Sirius said sarcastically as Tonks took the baby from him. Remus looked like he was going to interfere but the Animagus continued. 'Just look at that son of his; manipulative, evil, just like him.'

'Draco's made mistakes, but he's moving on!' Harry said. The plates and goblets began to shake and Remus reached out.

'Harry, calm down.'

'No!' Harry shouted. 'Lucius has been nothing but good to me since he found out!'

'Yeah, just because he wants to get his reputation back,' Sirius sneered. Harry stood angrily, chair toppling back, and Sirius stood too. 'He's using you! He doesn't care about the baby _or _you!'

'Shut up!' Harry shouted. 'He _does_, he wants this baby!'

'No he doesn't!' Sirius said equally loudly.

'Sirius, sit down!' Remus tried.

'Why him?' Sirius demanded. 'I get that you were confused, maybe a little drunk, but honestly, you couldn't find anyone else to fuck you in a cleaning closet?' Sirius asked. 'Even _Draco _would have been better!'

'Shut up!' Harry screamed again and a pitcher of iced water exploded.

'Harry, please,' Remus begged as Tonks backed away. The lights were flickering on and off and Harry was shaking. 'You have to understand where Sirius is coming from,' he said, 'this is all just so hard to take in.'

'How do you think I feel?' Harry demanded. 'I'm eighteen! I slept with a guy twenty years older then me and broke up a family! Do you think this is easy for me?'

He'd been feeling tense all day, especially with how Sirius was acting, and felt all his emotions finally pour out.

'Half the Weasleys hate my, my godfather can barely look at me, and soon I'll be all over the goddamn papers again! I never wanted this but I'm trying to make the best of it!' the teenager continued angrily.

'Am I annoyed that I went and got knocked up to someone I don't love? Yes, of course I am. But Lucius has been nothing but nice about it. We've both accepted our responsibilities and we're going to raise this baby together. Would you people just get off my back! I'm so sick of being judged for everything! I fucked up, I get it, just stop throwing it in my face!'

He ran from the kitchen, storming upstairs and into his room. The door slammed shut behind him and Harry felt a locking charm go up.

He threw himself onto his bed, grabbed his pillow, and cried.

Harry supposed this was a long time coming. He'd been so focused on getting his life together that he hadn't had time to really cry about what had happened. He had accepted that he was going to be a father, that he'd cheated on Ginny and all that...

... but he hadn't really had a good breakdown about it all.

So he did just that. He screamed and cried and hurled his pillow against the wall. Lamps exploded and the window shook, the panes of glass threatening to break free. Remus and the others knocked on the door, tried to get it open, but Harry wouldn't let them in.

'Why me?' he cried out, slamming his fists into the mattress. 'Why can't I ever be normal? Why can't I have a normal relationship with anyone?'

His dresser went flying across the room and smashed into the wall, spilling clothes all over the place. Fresh tears coated Harry's cheeks and he pushed his face into the mattress.

There was another knock on the door and Harry shouted, 'Go away!'

'Harry,' came the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sniffed. 'What do you want?'

'Can I come in?' Lucius asked. 'Please?'

The door clicked open and Harry sat up, twisting around on the bed. Lucius quickly crossed the room and sat beside him.

'Harry-' he began, only to be cut off when the teenager threw himself into the blonde's arms.

Lucius looked down at Harry in surprise before wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor and pulling him onto his lap.

'What's wrong?' Lucius asked.

Harry sobbed into his shoulder, body shaking and face wet with tears.

'Why can't anything in m-my life be easy?' Harry demanded. 'Why does this a-always happen to m-me?'

Lucius realised the boy was having a breakdown about the pregnancy. 'I thought you would have got this out of your system already,' he said.

Harry shook his head against Lucius' chest. 'I've b-been so b-busy having checkups and g-getting my school work in o-order and trying to d-deal with S-Sirius and... and everyone e-else,' he choked out. He wailed suddenly and said, 'Lucius, I can't raise a baby! I'm just a kid, I'm not strong enough, what if I hurt him or ruin him?'

He cried harder and wrapped his arms tightly around Lucius' neck.

Lucius never thought he'd be in this position; comforting a hysterical and pregnant Harry Potter. He'd apparated right over after Remus Lupin had firecalled him to say Harry was blowing up his room.

He knew the boy's emotions were being twisted by his hormones, but also be genuine anger (about his godfather's stupid remarks) and fear. Lucius himself had worried that he'd wreck Draco, that he wouldn't be a good father. He was just surprised that he was the one Harry would let in.

'Harry,' he said softly and the teenager's sobs reduced to sniffs. 'I understand that you're worried; all first time parents feel this way. You're scared you won't be good enough to raise our son, yes?'

Harry nodded.

'I felt the same way when Narcissa was pregnant with Draco. I wondered if I'd be strong enough, if I'd mess up, if Draco would hate me. But at the end of the day you have to pull yourself together. You're about to be a parent, you're responsible for another human life.

'Is it scary? Yes, of course it is. Raising a child is the greatest thing you can ever do with your life. But you have to realise that you _will _make mistakes, nobody's perfect after all...' he trailed off and smiled. 'Besides me, of course.'

Harry choked out a laugh and Lucius rubbed his back.

'Harry, I understand that you're scared,' Lucius said. 'You're so young and this pregnancy... we both know what that night was.' Harry nodded slightly. 'But how the baby was conceived won't change anything. We will love him, care for him, and raise him. Remember that I've been through all of this before; I know what to do. You're not alone in this, Harry.'

'I've always been alone,' the teenager sniffed, rubbing his eyes. 'All the time, I've always had to do things by myself. I had to live with the Dursleys, I had to deal with the pressure of being the famous Harry Potter, and I always had to fight Voldemort.'

He whimpered again and Lucius' arms tightened around him.

'I don't want to be alone,' Harry whispered. 'I can't do this alone.'

'You won't be, you _aren't_,' Lucius said firmly.

'Sirius said... said you didn't care,' Harry cried. The blonde sighed. 'He s-said you were u-using me...'

'Harry-'

'Just tell me if you are,' Harry whimpered. 'Please, just t-tell me.'

'Harry, I'm not using you. Knocking up the Saviour isn't going to make the public like me.'

Harry sniffed.

'Your godfather is upset, no parent wants their teenager to end up in this situation,' Lucius continued. 'I understand he said some hurtful things?'

The teenager in his arms nodded.

'He's worried about you and scared,' Lucius said. 'He hates me because I'm the one who did this to you; I've changed your life forever. He'll calm down eventually and see that I really do care about you, Harry.'

'Y-You do?' Harry asked quietly.

'Of course, how could I not?' Lucius asked. 'You're carrying my child, you've given me a chance to be part of his life. You've handled this all so well, I respect you greatly.' He hugged Harry tighter, patting the Gryffindor's hair. Harry sighed and wriggled closer to him. 'I'm sorry things had to happen this way but I'll _always _be here for you,' Lucius told him. 'Whether that's as a friend, another parent, or a lover, I'll be here.'

Harry pulled back to look up at him. His bright green eyes were wide and red-rhimmed, tears streaked down his face. 'L-Lover?' he gaped.

Lucius smiled warmly. 'Harry, we already know that we're sexually compatable,' he said, 'and I remember Narcissa's needs during her pregnancy; she was willing to jump me, a gay man she's not particularly attracted to, just to get off.'

Harry turned bright red and Lucius chuckled.

'I'm not asking you to love me,' he continued softly. 'But it might happen, Harry. We'll have a child together, will always be in each other's lives. One day we could end up together.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'I guess...' he said. 'I mean... you're the one I can talk to about s-stuff. Sirius is too... erm...

'Gryffindor?' Lucius supplied.

Harry smiled slightly. 'Yeah. And everyone else... Hermione and Tonks are great but... they're not you,' Harry said and looked back up at him. 'I don't even know what that means.'

'Doesn't matter,' Lucius said. 'We'll take each day as it comes, Harry. If you're scared, or want to cry or hit something, I'll be here for you. It's not only my duty but I _want _to do it; I don't want you doubting yourself. You're a brave, smart, amazing man, and I want to help. I know we have a past, but I _will _be here for you, please believe that.'

Harry smiled slightly. 'I do, Lucius.'

'Really?'

The teenager pulled back to look up at him again. 'You're already here for me.' He smiled and rubbed his eyes before looking around at the room, at the destruction. 'Oh Gods.'

Lucius chuckled. 'You threw a bit of a tantrum.'

'I did _not_,' Harry pouted.

Lucius smiled and pulled Harry back down, rolling the teen until they were lying on the bed together.

'What are you doing?' Harry gasped as Lucius pulled him in.

'Comforting you,' Lucius answered, running a hand down Harry's back. 'Don't worry, I won't ravish you... yet.'

Harry giggled and let himself be pulled further into the blonde. He snuggled down and realised how nice it was; just being held, soothed, having someone take over so he could just think.

Harry was still scared, terrified that he'd screw up... but Lucius was right... Harry wasn't alone.

'Thank you,' he whispered, eyes drifting shut. He was asleep before Lucius could answer.


	10. Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter Ten: Getting To Know Each Other**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know nothing about pregnancy (you know, the normal ones here in the Muggle world) so I'm taking great liberties here. I just thought it'd fit the story if Harry was craving weird food and was hormonal. I think I cover any strangeness by pointing out that it's a wizard pregnancy; I can make everything up :)**_

* * *

Harry woke up feeling better then he had in a while. Sometimes he felt rested but most of the time he was groggy and foul tempered for hours. It usually took a hot shower, a relaxing book, and Teddy screaming his head off to wake Harry up completely.

But that morning he felt great and yawned as he sat up, trying to figure out why. It was then that he noticed the awake blonde lying under the blankets beside him.

Lucius was dressed in his trousers and a white singlet that showed off his toned upper body and made Harry blush fiercely. The Slytherin smiled and said, 'Good morning.'

'M-Morning.'

'Did you sleep well?' Lucius asked and Harry nodded weakly. 'Good, so you've calmed down.'

'Yes,' Harry said. 'Sorry about last night, I-'

'Harry, we've been through this,' Lucius said, sitting up and flicking his hair back. 'I don't mind calming you down and talking through all your fears. I actually quite enjoy it.'

'Well you're a weirdo,' Harry said. It was then he noticed that his room was perfect; the dresser was fixed and back against the wall, the lamps had been repaired, everything was fine.

'I cleaned up while you were asleep,' Lucius said as he got out of bed. 'Do you mind if I shower?'

Harry nodded and said, 'Across the hall, the white door.'

Lucius opened the door and disappeared. Harry heard a door shut followed quickly by the shower being turned on. He tried not to think about Lucius Malfoy naked under hot water as he stood to get dressed.

When Lucius returned he was dressed in the same clothes as the previous day, all spell-cleaned and wrinkle free. Harry had thrown on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt, wanting to hide his baby bump from the general world.

'Um... what's the time?' Harry asked as he yawned again and scratched a hand through his hair, messing it up more.

Lucius went to Harry's arm chair, where he'd draped his cloak and outer robes some time in the night. He checked his pocket watch and said, 'Just before nine.'

'Rem and Tonks will already be up, Sirius sleeps in a lot. Did you want to stay for breakfast?'

'I was thinking we could spend the day together,' Lucius said as he walked across the room. 'Perhaps lunch in Diagon Alley? We could visit the baby stores and you can have a look at what you want.'

'Sounds good,' Harry smiled and led Lucius from the room.

Remus and Tonks were eating breakfast, Teddy apparently still asleep. They glanced at Harry and Lucius, trying to guage their moods as both sat. Kreacher appeared with a bow and Harry told the elf to save some breakfast for Sirius. He and Lucius helped themselves to the eggs and toast before Tonks asked, 'You alright, Harry?'

The teenager nodded, wiping crumbs from his lips. 'I'm sorry I yelled yesterday, I was just mad.'

'It's fine, Harry,' Remus said. 'Sirius said some hurtful things, you had every right to be upset.'

'I want a word with that mutt when he wakes,' Lucius growled, 'he shouldn't be upsetting Harry while he's pregnant.'

'I'm fine, Lucius,' Harry tried, only for the blonde to shake his head.

'You used a substantial amount of magic destroying your room last night,' Lucius said. 'It could have harmed the baby; today I want to visit your healer again to make sure he's fine.'

'Lucius-'

'No buts, Harry,' the man said sternly.

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing Lucius would be this protective over the coming months. It was kind of nice to have someone worrying about him and he was still smiling when Sirius appeared.

'You have a lot to apologise for, Black,' Lucius said, standing immediately. Sirius scowled at him but let the man talk. 'Harry was in hysterics when I came here; he was doubting himself, he thought you hated him.'

'What?' Sirius gasped. 'Harry, I don't-'

'Then why would you say such awful things?' Lucius demanded. 'Not only are you upsetting Harry, a man you apparently care about, but you're putting my unborn child's life in danger. You don't have to accept this but you will at least keep your opinions to yourself where Harry is concerned.'

He looked enraged, Harry upset, and Sirius didn't have the heart to fight back.

'If I ever hear that you've made Harry cry again I will _not _be responsible for my actions,' Lucius warned. 'Do you hear me?'

Sirius nodded and said, 'I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have said all that.'

Harry shrugged. 'S'fine, Siri.'

Sirius realised he'd have to work to get Harry's affection back and settled himself for days of begging and playing nice to Lucius. He did feel bad about making Harry cry, and knew his words could have hurt the baby. So he promised himself to be civil to Lucius and show Harry just how much he cared.

Lucius sat back down and the rest of breakfast was awkward but Lucius and Sirius kept their talking to a minimum.

{oOo}

Lucius convinced Harry to change, stating he looked silly in a t-shirt three sizes too big and jeans that bunched up around his ankles. He changed into a black cotton button-up that didn't hug his waist too tightly and jeans that fit better. Lucius nodded his assertion and led the teenager downstairs.

Sirius hugged Harry and told him to have a good time; Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew Sirius didn't like this but the other wizard was trying, for Harry and the baby.

Tonks and Remus said their goodbyes and Harry and Lucius stepped outside. Lucius apparated them to Diagon Alley and Harry followed the older man down the street.

'Um... what are we going to say if people see us together?' Harry asked.

Lucius shrugged. 'Nothing,' he said, 'it's none of their business. Let the gossipers gossip, there's nothing we can do unless they choose to annoy me.'

Harry chuckled at the smug look on Lucius' face.

They hit a baby clothes store first, Harry staring at the small clothes. He remembered Teddy when he was very small and couldn't believe his own baby would one day be in his arms wearing similar clothing.

'They grow quickly,' Lucius commented as Harry inspected a green and silver onesie. 'One minute they're wearing tiny little clothing, the next they're ruining it crawling around in dirt.'

Harry smiled. 'Draco crawl around in a lot of dirt, did he?'

Lucius chuckled as he plucked another onesie from the rack, this one in Gryffindor colours. 'He was a terror,' the man admitted. 'When he started crawling he got into everything; the kitchen, my study, his mother's makeup. He got my wand once and blew up the dining room.'

Harry giggled and had to prop himself up on a shelf, just imagining a little blonde baby weilding his father's wand.

'You laugh now,' Lucius said, 'just wait until our son gets a hold of _your _wand.'

'I wouldn't be stupid enough to let a six month old get a hold of my wand.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Are you calling me stupid?'

Harry put both hands on his hips and stared up at him. 'Yes, I am.'

A smile pulled at Lucius' lips and he shook his head. 'So, I can assume we're getting Gryffindor colours for our son?'

Harry shrugged and went back to browsing. 'Dunno... I mean, the baby might look like you _or_ me and you look better in Slytherin colours.'

'Oh do I?' Lucius whispered in his ear.

Harry hadn't realised Lucius had got so close and nearly jumped, only stopping himself at the last second. He could feel Lucius' body behind him, the man's cologne just as intoxicating as the first time Harry had appreciated it.

He swallowed thickly and said, as calmly as he could, 'Um... yes.'

Lucius smirked at Harry's calm answer and stood tall. 'How about we buy both colours? He'll go through the clothing; babies grow quickly.'

Harry just nodded and started picking clothes off the racks, giving them to Lucius to hold. He picked out a number of onesies, some with snitches stitched into the fabric, others with dragons and other magical creatures. Lucius favoured the little shirts and trousers, adding his own choices to their growing pile.

Soon the store owner came out to help them, able to smell money in the air. She was sweet and kind, talking Harry through exactly what would suit his son as he grew. She glanced from Harry to Lucius, recognising both of them and wondering just when the hell they'd got together.

But she was professional to the end and kept her thoughts to herself. She knew Lucius Malfoy's reputation; if she was the one to spill the beans about Harry's baby her life would be ruined.

So she led Harry through each section; bibs and hats, little jeans and trousers and shoes that the baby could wear as he got older. Harry practically swooned at the shoes, grinning as he held different pairs in his hands.

Lucius watched all of it, throwing in his own opinions only when Harry asked. The teenager wanted to know what Lucius thought, it was _their _baby after all, and the man admitted to when he liked or disliked something. Harry would nod, converse with both him and the witch helping, and make a decision based on what he and Lucius wanted.

Narcissa had made all the decisions when it came to a baby Draco and Lucius was thrilled to have another chance to help out. He was growing more excited by the day, wondering what his and Harry's son would look like; black scruffy hair or sleak blonde hair? Bright green eyes or pale grey? Would he be pale, tanned, have Harry's knobbly knees or Lucius' broad chest as he grew older? Would he be tall, short, or somewhere in-between?

Lucius was also captivated by Harry. When the younger wizard was interested in something his face lit up. He grinned stupidly at the little bibs that the witch showed him.

'Perhaps you need one,' Lucius commented.

'Why?' Harry asked.

'The way you eat, it'd be a cautionary measure,' Lucius teased.

Harry poked his tongue out and started slinging the bibs over his chest, asking how they looked. Lucius was reduced to stupid fits of giggles as Harry pranced around the store, the owner cracking a smile and commenting on what suited him.

Harry was... Lucius didn't know what to make of him. He was so kind and considerate, he was absolutely determined to be a hands-on father. Lucius marvelled at his strength to put the baby ahead of his own fears and embrace that he was going to be a father.

And there was his body, Lucius was still affected by that. He was gorgeous in Muggle jeans and that black shirt, the garment riding up whenever he bent to inspect something on a lower shelf. His arse seemed to draw Lucius right in and the owner of the store often had to clear her throat to get his attention.

Lucius didn't know if Harry would be open to a sexual, or romantic, relationship further down the line and he wasn't going to push; he wasn't about to ruin the tentative friendship they'd built up if Harry didn't want him. The thought of Harry seeing or sleeping with another man enraged Lucius to no end.

And it was then that he knew he was completely lost to the green-eyed wizard.

{oOo}

Lucius called a house elf to take the bags back to Malfoy Manor. Though Harry wouldn't be moving in for a number of months, both wanted to get the nursery set up in plenty of time so Harry could relax closer to his due date.

Lucius esscorted the younger wizard to another baby store on the outskirts of Diagon Alley, this one specialising in magical cots, cribs, strollers, and everything else. Most were painted creamy white, some in vicious shades of blue and pink. Harry gravitated to the darker wood varients and found a small bassinet that he fell in love with.

It stood on four legs that could be magiced to move steadily across any surface. The bassinet itself was rounded, with a hanging over the top half. It was made of rounded wood that had been varnished a dark brown with carvings of snakes around the sides. The small pillows inside were a pale cream colour but the man helping out ensured Harry that they were available in all colours.

Harry picked out pillows and blankets in dark green trimmed with silver, Lucius smirking at the colours.

'What?' Harry shrugged. 'I like it.'

'Whatever you want,' Lucius said. And he meant it.

{oOo}

They stopped for lunch at a small cafe near Flourish and Blotts. Harry actually ordered normal food; a chicken, lettuce and mayonaise sandwich with hot chips and soda. Lucius got a pasta salad and they sat across from each other enjoying the warm afternoon son.

'Harry, may I ask you something?'

Harry brushed crumbs from his mouth and said, 'You can ask, I may not answer.'

Lucius nodded, setting his goblet down. 'How exactly did you defeat the Dark Lord?'

'Excuse me?'

'I am curious,' Lucius admitted. 'How, after so many strong wizards and witches fell before his wand, did _you _defeat him?' Harry stared at the other man, eyes running up and down his face. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that you appear too weak to do so, I'm just curious.'

Harry nibbled on a chip as he tried to decide whether or not to tell Lucius the truth. He supposed there was no harm in it; Lucius wasn't the type to rip apart his soul for immortality (_too vain_, Harry thought) and if this was going to work between them, they had to be honest with each other.

'Are you sure you want to know?' Harry asked. When Lucius nodded, the teenager sipped his soda before saying, 'Okay, if that's what you want. I'll start at the beginning.'

Harry leaned back in his seat and folded his arms, looking at Lucius carefully. 'Voldemort created horcruxes. Do you know what they are?'

'I'm afraid not,' Lucius said.

'A horcrux is a part of your soul that is bound to an object,' Harry explained. 'If you create a horcrux you can never die.'

Lucius' eyes went wide.

'To create a horcrux,' Harry continued, 'you have to split a piece of your soul from yourself. To do that you have to do something completely evil with intent; you have to murder someone. It takes a lot of power and dark magic and it leaves you broken, less human.'

'Merlin,' Lucius breathed, 'that sounds...'

'Horrible?' Harry asked and Lucius nodded.

'To break apart your very soul just for immortality... that's disgusting, it's a complete violation of nature. Our soul is what makes us us; what makes us human, magical... why would anyone want to do that?'

'Power,' Harry said, 'Voldemort was obsessed with power and immortality, you know that, and he was terrified of death. He found out about horcruxes and killed his father and grandparents when he was a teenager. He made seven,' Harry told him.

'A locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw's diadem, his snake Nagini, his diary from school, and a ring that belonged to his family, the Gaunts.'

Lucius sat back heavily. 'His snake...?'

'Had a bit of his soul in him, yes,' Harry nodded.

The blonde thought that over slowly before jolting in his seat. 'D-Diary?'

'Yes,' Harry said slowly, 'the diary you put in Ginny Weasley's cauldron was a horcrux.'

Lucius looked disgusted and Harry could understand. He'd carried the diary around for months his second year before destroying it. If only he'd known, Harry would have stabbed the bloody thing before it could take Ginny.

'I had no idea,' Lucius finally said. 'The Dark Lord was furious when he learned what I'd done but I had no idea why.' He paused and looked back at Harry. 'Wait, that's only six. You said he made seven.'

Harry inclined his head and looked at the table. 'He accidently made a seventh horcrux,' he told the other wizard, 'he'd only ever planned on six.'

'How do you accidentally make one?'

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'That night he killed my mother and father... my mother died protecting me, surrounding me in a love charm that protected me from Voldemort, that's why his spell rebounded,' Harry explained. 'The Killing Curse backfired and destroyed his body but not him because he couldn't die. A piece of his soul broke off because killing a defenceless child is one of the very worst things you could ever do,' Harry said and looked back up at Lucius.

'That part of his soul latched onto the only living thing in the house.'

Lucius put it together quickly and his eyes widened again. He leaned forward, hands on the table. 'Are you telling me that _you _were the seventh horcrux?'

Harry nodded. 'It's why I could read his mind and vice versa, why I'm a parselmouth. Dumbledore told me, and later via pensieve he told me that only Voldemort could destroy it, it was the only way to get rid of the horcrux.'

'That's why you faced your death willingly,' Lucius murmured, remembering Harry standing in the Forbidden Forest, wand in his pocket, eyes closed as Voldemort cast the Killing Curse.

Harry nodded. 'I had to willingly face Voldemort for the horcrux to be destroyed. I never meant to live, I thought he'd kill me, but... well, you saw what happened.'

'So you destroyed all the horcruxes?' Lucius asked.

'Yeah, that's what I was doing my seventh year,' Harry said. 'Ron, Hermione and I travelled Britain trying to find the horcruxes. Regulus Black stole the locket before he died, Bellatrix had the cup, Dumbledore had destroyed the ring and me the diary. The diadem was in The Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Neville killed the snake at the battle, she was the last one.'

'But how'd you kill _him_?' Lucius asked.

'Do you know the story of the Deathly Hallows?' Harry asked.

Lucius nodded and said, 'Of course I do, all magical children are brought up on those stories.'

'They're real,' Harry said. 'I own the invisibility cloak, I'm the descendent of the youngest brother and got it from my father's side. The Ressurection Stone was in the Guant family ring, another family descendent of the second Peverell family. And the Elder Wand... Dumbledore won that from Grindelwald.'

'No wonder that old man was so powerful,' Lucius commented.

Harry smiled briefly and played with his food. 'Your son disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him,' he said. 'If you disarm the owner of the wand, or take their wand forcefully, you become the master.'

'Draco was the master of the Elder Wand?' Lucius demanded and watched Harry nod.

'But if you remember, when my friends and I were briefly kept prisoner at your Manor-' Lucius winced, looking quilty, but Harry continued, '- I took Draco's own wand from him so _I _became the master of the Elder Wand. When Voldemort tried to kill me in the Great Hall, well... the wand won't kill it's rightful master so... here I am.'

He spread his hands as he finished, watching Lucius process all that information. He went back to chewing on his chips, waiting for the blonde to pull himself together.

'Harry, I had no idea,' Lucius said softly, 'all that you've been through... have you ever had an easy year?'

'Well I was hoping the end of this one would be alright,' Harry said and smiled slightly. 'But then _you _came along.'

'Don't remind me,' Lucius groaned. 'I should never have seduced you.'

'Don't, Lucius,' Harry said sternly. 'I don't regret that night _or _what happened. Yes, it'd be easier if I didn't have to become a father so soon but... I'm glad you made me realise I'm gay, I'd have been miserable with Ginny.

'And now I'm going to have a son, a flesh and blood relative, I haven't had that since I was one. So no, don't regret that night.'

'How can you be so forgiving?' Lucius asked.

'Probably from my mother,' Harry shrugged. 'She was a forgiving woman.'

'Yes, Severus spoke of her often,' Lucius said. 'Severus and I have been friends since his first year,' he explained to Harry.

Harry smiled. 'Then we at least have one person we're both friendly with.'

Lucius chuckled and sipped his iced water. 'You never cease to amaze me, Mr Potter.'

'There's a lot you don't know about me, Mr Malfoy,' Harry replied coyly.

Lucius smirked. Oh he _definitely _wanted to find out all of Harry's secrets.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I wanted to make something clear; Lucius isn't in love with Harry... yet. He's just completely captivated by our hero. He's sexy, kind (something Lucius doesn't get thrown at him often since the war) and he's mature, intelligent, he challanges Lucius... and of course this is a romance story so I gotta get them together ;)**_

_**{Dream&Differ}**_


	11. Time Together

**Chapter Eleven: Time Together**

Lucius still wanted Harry to have that checkup so the teenager took him to St Mungos. They were directed to a private room and waited for Roger Christie.

'Harry, my boy, what are you doing here?' the healer asked as he stepped into the room. 'Everything okay?'

'He used a lot of magic when he was angry last night,' Lucius explained and Roger looked at him. 'I want to make sure the baby's okay.'

Roger glanced at Harry and the teenager said, 'Um... introductions.' He stood and gestured between the men. 'Lucius, this is Roger Christie, my healer. Roger, this is the father, Lucius Malfoy.'

'Mr Malfoy, a pleasure,' Roger said, shaking Lucius' hand. 'Of course I know who you are.'

To say Roger was surprised that Lucius Malfoy was the father was an understatement. He knew the man was a convicted Death Eater, had been caught in the Ministry of Magic for breaking in _and _attacking Harry and a few other teenagers. How he and Harry had ended up having sex was a mystery to him.

'So, Harry, why did you use magic?' Roger asked as he made the boy sit. Harry had to take his shirt off so Roger could swipe his wand down the teenager's abdomen.

'My godfather and I had a fight,' Harry said.

'No,' Lucius interupted, 'Black was being a bastard and upset you.'

Harry rolled his eyes and continued. 'Anyway, I destroyed my room with magic and Lucius wants to make sure I didn't hurt the baby.'

'Of course, better safe then sorry,' Roger said. He performed a few quick spells before saying, 'The baby's perfectly healthy.'

Harry thanked him and stood, pulling his shirt back on. Roger turned to see Lucius eyeing the teenager's chest and seemed disappointed when his skin was covered.

He smirked to himself as he waved them both goodbye, reminding Harry that his monthly check up was in a few weeks. He watched as Lucius held the main doors open, making sure Harry was through before following.

Roger chuckled to himself as he went to see his next patient. Lucius Malfoy was whipped and didn't even know it.

{oOo}

Harry and Lucius were in Flourish and Blotts, the latter looking at every case, Harry focused on the Dark Arts section, when the teenager bumped right into someone.

'Oh, sorry,' he said and took a step back.

'Potter.'

Harry looked up to see that he'd run right into Ron. The red-head was glaring down at him, no trace of friendship left on his face. Harry had been hoping (somewhat stupidly, he now realised) that maybe in time Ron could forgive him.

It seemed he was wrong.

'Um... hi, Ron,' Harry said and took a step back.

Ron sneered at him, eyes travelling down to his stomach. 'Still got your whore baby?'

Harry bristled. He knew Ron had every right to be angry, Harry _had _cheated on his sister after all, but there was no need to say such horrible things about his unborn son.

'Leave me alone, I don't want any trouble,' Harry said.

'We'll you've got it,' Ron snarled, 'did you really think I'd let you off? You fucked around on my _sister_!'

'I'm sorry,' Harry tried, 'I never meant to hurt her.'

'Well you did!' Ron shouted viciously. 'She's been crying her eyes out at school because her fiance fucked a guy behind her back!'

'Ron-'

'I can't believe I was ever friends with you,' Ron continued, 'you're nothing but a filthy fucking slut. I bet you just _love _the attention, right? Can't wait 'til the papers find out so you can be number one news again?'

Harry glared at him. 'I hate all that shit, you _know _that!' Ron snorted. 'I do, I hate people talking about me!'

'You're a fucking slut!' Ron snapped and went for his wand.

'Is there a problem here?' Both teenagers looked up to see Lucius, the man clutching his serpent-headed cane tightly. It was clear that if Ron didn't put his wand away he'd be facing Lucius' own.

'This isn't any of your business,' Ron said, glaring at Lucius like he was scum.

'I believe it is,' Lucius said and stood beside Harry. 'Mr Potter doesn't want to see you, isn't that right, Harry?'

Harry nodded.

'See?' Lucius said and glared down at Ron. 'Leave now before I get mad.'

Ron looked at Harry. 'Hiding behind Death Eaters?' he said. 'Why's that, Potter? Got yourself knocked up to some cowardly Dark wizard?'

Harry didn't answer and Ron grinned.

'You fucking dickhead, I hope your kid's as fucked up as you,' the red-head said. He looked at Lucius. 'At least now you're hanging out with other fuckers like yourself.'

Lucius went for his wand but Harry grabbed him. 'No, don't, you'll just get in trouble.'

Lucius scowled at Harry but put his wand away. 'You're lucky, Weasley,' he said calmly but his voice was thick with anger. 'If not for Harry I'd have cursed you into next week.'

Ron just sneered at him. 'Like I'm scared of you, Malfoy. You're a coward.'

'I face my fears,' Lucius said, 'from what I hear, _you _run.'

Harry had told him more about his hunt for the horcruxes, including Ron's flight issues. Ron's face flushed a deep shade of red and Harry smirked at him.

'Leave,' Lucius ordered. 'I won't ask you again.'

Ron opened his mouth but could think of no retort. With one last glare at Harry, he stomped from the store.

Harry sighed and Lucius wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine,' Harry said.

'What happened?' Lucius asked.

Harry quickly explained about accidently bumping into Ron and the words that followed.

'That swine,' Lucius snarled, 'how _dare _he say that about you or our child.'

'Can we go?' Harry asked. 'I just want to go home.'

Lucius nodded and quickly paid for his books, apparating himself and Harry back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Tonks could tell Harry was upset but Lucius waved them aside.

'Do you want to go to bed?' Lucius asked.

Harry shook his head. 'I'll just read or something on the sofa, I'm fine.'

Lucius didn't want to let Harry out of his sight until he was sure the teenager was okay. So he sat beside the green-eyed wizard on the sofa and they both read, commenting on their books and sharing bits of information.

Eventually Harry _did _fall asleep and migrated across the couch to Lucius' side. He burrowed into the blonde and Lucius froze before wrapping one arm around the teenager.

Harry sighed and Lucius pulled his wand, accio-ing Harry's blanket from the bedroom upstairs. It draped over the Gryffindor, who murmured contently in his sleep.

Lucius smiled down at him and couldn't help himself; he brushed a hand through Harry's soft, scruffy hair, Harry pushing into the touch. After a few seconds Lucius draped his arm back over the teenager and went back to his book.

Sirius and Tonks backed out of the room quickly.

'Wow,' Tonks said.

Sirius could only nod.

'They... did you see the way Lucius looked at Harry?' Tonks asked.

'Yeah,' Sirius said and sighed, rubbing his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to. 'That man's in love with my godson.'

{oOo}

'Harry.'

Harry groaned, turning away from the voice and trying to dig himself deeper into the warmth.

'Harry, come on, wake up.'

He groaned again.

'Harry!'

This was followed by shaking and Harry jolted awake. He blinked and stared, trying to figure out why he was half comfortable, half in pain. He turned when his name was called again and came face to face with Remus.

'Finally awake, huh?' Remus smiled.

Harry yawned. 'Whassa time?'

'Almost eight,' Remus said. 'I thought I'd wake you for dinner.'

'Where am I?' Harry asked, realising whatever he was sleeping on wasn't as big as his bed.

Remus smirked and stood back, arms folded. Harry rolled over again and sat up, getting to his knees. His duvet fell from around his shoulders and he looked up.

Lucius was asleep on the sofa, half lying down, half sitting. His blonde hair had fallen from its tie to frame his face and his head was tipped back on the armrest. He had a book across his chest and his right arm across his leg.

'Oh,' Harry said and rubbed his eyes. 'Um...'

'Better wake him up,' Remus said and nodded at the blonde. 'He can stay for dinner if he wants.'

Harry nodded and waited until Remus was gone before turning to Lucius.

'Um... Lucius?' The man didn't move. Harry placed a hand against his chest and pushed. 'Lucius?'

The blonde snorted and sat up, his book sliding to the floor with a thump. He yawned and turned to look at Harry, grey eyes dull with sleep.

'What's the time?' he asked.

Harry smiled. 'Apparently eight.'

'Oh,' Lucius said and yawned again. 'I must have fallen asleep.'

'Me too,' Harry said and sat back, stretching and rubbing his face. 'I'm so sorry, were you stuck here because of me?'

Lucius chuckled and re-tied his hair. 'Harry, I'm not a little girl; I'm perfectly capable of moving you.'

'So why didn't you?' Harry asked.

Lucius shrugged and stood, rolling his neck to work out the kinks. 'You're cute when you're asleep.'

Harry blushed and Lucius held out his hand. The teenager allowed himself to be dragged up and Lucius brushed a hand through his hair.

'Did you know your hair's adorable when you wake up?'

Harry turned bright red and Lucius chuckled.

'I suppose I should head home,' the blonde said and rubbed his neck.

'You can stay for dinner,' Harry said quickly and Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Um... if-if you want,' Harry mumbled.

Lucius grinned broadly. 'Sounds wonderful,' he said and gestured for Harry to lead. The teenager walked to the kitchen, unaware that Lucius was staring at his arse as he went.

{oOo}

Dinner was a peaceful affair. Though Sirius didn't speak directly to Lucius unless he had to, he didn't bicker or shout at the man either. Lucius too was polite and charming, winning Tonks over instantly. He asked about his sister-in-law Andromeda, Teddy and her marriage too. She explained how she'd had to beat Remus down just to get him to go out with her and Remus pouted beside her.

Lucius smiled and said, 'Well, at least you're together now, regardless of how it happened.'

'True,' Tonks said and glanced from Lucius to Harry. It was missed by the teenager but Lucius raised an eyebrow. Tonks just smiled and went back to feeding Teddy.

'Um, Lucius?' Harry asked over his plate, poking at his roast beef.

'Yes?' Lucius asked.

'What do you do all day?' Harry asked. 'I mean... what's your job?'

'I don't really have one,' Lucius admitted. 'As you know, I used to be on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts but was fired after your second year.' He smiled and Harry smirked.

'I spend my day taking care of the various businesses the Malfoy family owns,' Lucius continued. 'There are the family estates that must be managed, numerous charaties myself and Narcissa fund and participate in both here and overseas. The Malfoy wineries in Australia and Italy that have to be visited at least once a month to ensure everything's going well. There's the Malfoy Apothocary that does business with Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and the Australian magical school.'

'Wow,' Harry said. 'I never knew all that.'

Lucius inclined his head over his wine goblet. 'I myself have started and invested in a number of businesess since my seventeenth birthday and I go over all their financial documents, employee information, as well as helping friends and associates out with their business ventures. I'm also trying to help Draco start his own potions business; he's apprenticing to Severus this year.'

'Really?' Harry said. 'Wow, that's... I feel like a right prat now.'

'Why?' Sirius asked.

'I've got nothing going on other then my studies,' Harry said. 'I don't even know what I want to do after the baby's born.'

'You can do anything,' Lucius said. 'You're an intelligent man, Harry. I'd be more then willing to go over your options with you. You could become a professor, Severus has always complained that you're very skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

Harry blushed under his praise and the knowledge that the potions master was complaining about his skill.

'You could become a professional Quidditch player or coach, either with a professional team or at Hogwarts,' Lucius continued. 'You could write books, privately tutor students and adults in the Dark Arts... you can do anything.'

'I wanted to be an Auror,' Harry admitted, 'but that was just to prove to Umbridge that I could.'

'Argh, vile woman,' Lucius said, wrinkling his nose as he sipped from his goblet.

Harry nodded. 'Absolutely...' He trailed off to think, wondering what he'd like to do with his life after the baby.

'Take your time, there's no need to rush,' Remus said. 'You've got at least a year to think about it.'

Tonks nodded. 'Look at me,' she said. 'Teddy's seven-months-old and I'm still at home.'

'What do you hate Harry and me or something?' Sirius asked.

'Harry, no,' Tonks said. 'But you, dear cousin?' She grinned and Lucius snorted into his wine. Sirius threw him a glare but a smile pulled at his lips.

{oOo}

When dinner was done, Harry walked Lucius to the door. Neither saw Remus, Sirius and Tonks all watching from the kitchen.

'Thanks for today, I had fun,' Harry admitted.

'I did too,' Lucius said and picked up Harry's hand. He pressed a kiss to the teenager's knuckles before leaning down. Harry gasped but Lucius' lips pressed chastely against his cheek. 'Until next time, little lion.'

Harry managed not to blush and said, 'Um... well... okay.'

Lucius smiled. 'How about I take you to lunch again sometime next week? I'd suggest a sooner date but I have some business to attend to and I have to put out the statement announcing your pregnancy.'

'Oh, right,' Harry nodded. 'Um, can you hold off on that until I'm three months pregnant?'

'Why?' Lucius asked.

'I just... want to spend some more time in public before everyone knows,' Harry said. 'Please?'

'If that's what you want,' Lucius nodded. 'Perhaps you'd like to visit Malfoy Manor? I can work while you have a look around, familiarise yourself with the house and grounds. We can lunch and I can bring you back.'

'Sounds good,' Harry grinned.

'I'll pick you up in three days, around ten,' Lucius said. He bowed slightly before leaving, Harry watching him go.

The Gryffindor thought about their day and couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. His left hand came up to brush along his cheek, over the spot Lucius had kissed him.

He grinned stupidly and turned to head to bed, only to notice Tonks and Remus smirking at him from the kitchen.

'Um...' he said, 'I'm gonna... bed.' He took off before they could question him and the two chuckled.

'Lucius Malfoy _so _has the hots for our little boy,' Tonks said.

'Mm,' Remus nodded. 'Looks like Harry feels the same way.'


	12. Closer

**Chapter Twelve: Closer**

Harry and Lucius spent a number of days together, familiarising themselves with each other. Mostly they spent days out in Diagon Alley, just having lunch, talking, and exploring. Lucius often stayed for dinner at Grimmauld Place and he and Harry both noticed the looks Remus, Tonks and Sirius were giving them.

Harry would blush and try to ignore it, Lucius just smirked. He couldn't hide how attracted he was to Harry. The boy was not only gorgeous but fun to be around. He was intelligent, always ready to learn new things, and he often sat on the sofa listening to Lucius speak about a number of subjects.

The teenager was a mountain of knowledge himself. He spoke about Quidditch in-depth as well as the Dark Arts, reminding Lucius of spells the blonde had forgotton or never heard of.

When at Malfoy Manor, Harry would either explore the beautiful grounds (complete with gardens, fountains, marble walkways and a lake and Quidditch pitch) or sit in Lucius' study or the library reading or doing his homework.

Narcissa had moved out already and the divorce was finalised. Harry had only seen Draco once, the blonde always busy with his own N.E.W.T studies or with Severus. He was polite when he and Harry spoke briefly, welcoming the teenager to the family and talking about the pregnancy, how excited he was to be a big brother. Harry was nervous, a bit awkward; how did you talk to the grown son of a man you'd slept with?

But Draco was kind throughout the entire conversation and both promised to have lunch some time when Draco was less busy.

Severus visited often, bringing letters from Hermione that were quicker delivered by the Slytherin rather then by owl. Like Harry's family, Severus noticed how close the two were growing and knew they'd be together before the baby was born.

Lucius didn't want to push the teenager but Harry seemed more then happy to cuddle the blonde on the sofa when they read, and always lit up when Lucius kissed him on the cheek, both when he said hello and goodbye. Then there were the stares, the touches, and both would avoid eye contact when they were caught.

Things were going good.

{oOo}

Like Lucius had promised, he didn't release the statement until after Harry was three months pregnant. His stomach was slightly bigger but he wouldn't be obvious until four months in. Lucius sat down with a trusted reporter at _The Daily Prophet _and told the whole thing.

The woman was shocked but eager to be the one to break the story and promised Lucius it would be front page news the next day. Lucius informed Harry before heading back to Malfoy Manor, both mentally preparing themselves for the storm that was about to break.

{oOo}

_**The Wizarding World Is About To Welcome A Very Special Heir**_

_By Margarethe Flitchworth_

_In a few months time, the magic world will be welcoming a most anticipated child; Harry Potter, The Boy Who Defeated You Know Who, is three months pregnant with a baby boy._

_A statement was released yesterday by the baby's father, who happens to be none other then Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy patriarch stated the following;_

_"Harry and I are very excited to become parents, especially since this will be Harry's first child. We are enjoying this new time together and are anxiously awaiting the arrival of our son."_

_When asked about the specifics of their relationship, as well as Mr Malfoy's marriage, the wizard spoke openly;_

_"I'm not going to gloss over what happened; Harry and I had a one time thing and he is pregnant. I'm not going to deny that I should have known better, but we are delighted with the way things have turned out and ask that people don't judge Harry on what has happened; it is not his fault, if anyone is to blame it's me._

_"My marriage with Narcissa Black has been anulled due to Harry's condition. We have accepted this and Narcissa has settled out of court and has relocated to France."_

_This reporter asked how his son, Malfoy heir Draco, is taking the news. Mr Malfoy smiled;_

_"Of course Draco is surprised, and slightly angry, that I "knocked up a boy three months younger than him", as he put it. But he's accepted that this is happening like a true Malfoy."_

_Another matter to consder is their child's inheritence; will he be a Malfoy or a Potter?_

_"He will share our last names but be known as a Malfoy," Mr Malfoy has explained. "The Malfoy family already has an heir in Draco and that isn't going to change. This child will be the Potter heir."_

_We congratulate the couple, who have expressely denied they are romantically involved, on the impending birth of their child and ask our readers to consider Mr Potter's current state in leu of hate mail. Male pregnancies are delicate in nature and we don't want any stress added onto what Mr Potter, as a first time parent and carrier, is no doubt already feeling._

_Once again, our congratulations go to the Malfoy and Potter families, and we can't wait to see the baby boy._

{oOo}

Sirius groaned and leaned back in his seat. He pushed his toast around, not feeling really hungry any more.

'Siri, come on,' Remus tried as he burped Teddy.

'Come on what?' Sirius muttered.

'Harry will be up soon and you know how emotional he is,' the werewolf said. 'Just try to be understanding.'

'How can I?' Sirius demanded. 'My godson went and got knocked up _the first time he had sex_! What the hell are they teaching at Hogwarts?'

'You know they don't teach _that_,' Remus said.

'They should,' Sirius growled.

Remus smirked. 'I doubt it would have mattered.' Sirius raised an eyebrow and the younger man continued. 'He's told me all about that night and... well, both of them were pretty caught up in the moment.'

Sirius groaned and slapped his face. 'Don't wanna know, _so _don't wanna know.'

'You asked,' Remus said. Teddy burped and his hair flashed maroon before settling to bright green. 'Ah, there's my little man,' Remus grinned at his son.

Harry stumbled into the kitchen just before Tonks, the boy looking a mess. His baby bump was obvious when the teenager stretched, shirt riding up his tanned skin.

He looked a mess; hair all over the place, green eyes droopy, and dark bags under his eyes. He lit up when he saw Teddy and rushed forwad.

'Hello, little man,' he grinned.

Teddy gurgled and his hair flashed black. He always loved imitating Harry and the green-eyed teen grinned and started cooing.

Tonks rolled her eyes as she sat beside her husband. 'I tell ya, whenever anyone's pregnant they go all gooey over babies.'

'I'm not gooey,' Harry said and waggled his finger at Teddy. He frowned when Remus and Tonks chuckled and fell into the seat opposite Sirius.

'Breakfast?' Remus asked and Harry nodded. He took the eggs the werewolf offered him and lumped them onto his plate. He covered the lot in chilli sauce and wolfed in, scraping some onto his toast and taking large bites.

'Hungry there?' Tonks commented and Harry swallowed a large mouthful.

'I'm pregnant,' the teenager huffed.

Tonks grinned and slapped him on the back. 'S'alright, Harry, I remember my cravings.'

Remus shook his head and said, 'Relish and tomatoes, honestly.'

'Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time,' Tonks pouted.

'I know what you mean,' Harry said around his eggs. 'Yesterday at lunch I begged Lucius to let me order mashed potatos with chocolate sauce.' The other three grimaced but Harry continued. 'I begged and begged for twenty minutes before he relented just to shut me up.

'Anyway, the food comes and I look at it and throw up everywhere. Lucius was all bitchy and saying, 'I told you so'. I nearly cried and he apologised and bought me a hot fudge sundae.'

The teenager grinned as Tonks snorted. 'You have that man wrapped around your little finger.'

Harry frowned. 'What?'

'You do, Harry,' Remus said, passing Teddy to his wife. She cuddled the youngster and smiled down at him. 'Anything you want, he does.'

'But... I'm pregnant, of course he'll do what I want,' Harry said. 'My hormones are mental.'

'It's not just that,' Remus said. 'He could very well disappear and let you do it all yourself, or he could be all Malfoy about it and say no. But he doesn't. He tries to talk you out of it, you give him the puppy dog eyes, he relents and does what you want.'

Harry frowned again. 'I don't do puppy dog eyes.'

'Yes you do,' Sirius said, finally speaking up. He might not like it but he couldn't deny that there was something between his godson and the blonde. 'You don't see how he looks at you, Harry.' He sighed and shook his head. 'As much as I hate it, the stupid git is too old for you, he really does care about you.'

'He cares about the baby,' Harry said, 'and that's why he's doing this.'

'Are you sure?' Remus asked.

''Course I am,' Harry said even as his heart skipped a beat. Lucius had told him he wanted to be there for Harry, hadn't he? Maybe... maybe they were right...

And there were the looks, the touches, the kisses on the cheek... Harry blushed at the very thought of them.

Remus shrugged. 'If you say so.'

'But we still reckon he wants you,' Tonks smiled.

Remus nodded. 'Have you seen the way he stares at Harry's arse?'

Tonks grinned and said, 'Oh yeah; like it's got its own orbit and he's stuck in it.'

The couple burst into giggles while Harry flushed, Sirius groaned, and Teddy drooled.

There was a tap on the kitchen door and they all turned.

'Speak of the devil,' Tonks said as she grinned at Lucius Malfoy.

Remus snorted and said, 'Lucius, come in.'

'Thank you,' Lucius inclined his head and walked into the room. He passed a scowling Sirius and went straight to Harry, bending to press a chaste kiss to the boy's cheek. Harry turned bright red and Remus and Tonks snickered.

'H-Hi,' he mumbled and looked down at his plate.

'Good morning, Harry,' Lucius said and sat beside him.

'Um... c-can I get you anything?' Harry asked.

'No, I already ate,' Lucius said and crossed his legs. He pointed his walking stick across the table and tapped at the paper. 'Have you read it?'

'No,' Harry said and picked up the paper. He quickly read the article. 'Draco's really okay with it?' he asked for the twentieth time.

'He's a little annoyed,' Lucius said.

'Did he really say...' Harry scanned the paper for the right sentence, ''knocked up a boy three months younger then me'?'

Lucius smirked. 'His exact words where 'why the fuck did you shag Potter? Haven't you heard of the contraceptive charm?''

Harry snorted into his eggs and rubbed at his lips. 'Sounds like Draco.'

'He's accepted it, he has to,' Lucius said. 'Our son won't affect his inheritence and he's old enough to know that I still love him. He's also glad I'm finally divorced.' Harry raised an eyebrow. 'He thought Narcissa and I were sucking the life out of each other and I quite agree.'

Harry smiled. 'I'm glad, Lucius. I'd hate to come between you and your son.'

'You haven't, how many times do I have to tell you that?' Lucius said and picked up Harry's free hand, pressing a kiss to the boy's knuckles. Tonks and Remus giggled together and Sirius rolled his eyes. Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked Harry softly, 'Did I miss something?'

'Ignore them, they're idiots,' Harry said and shot the three a glare.

Sirius smirked and Remus and Tonks went right on laughing.

'I thought we could spend the day together at Malfoy Manor,' Lucius said. 'I wanted your help decorating the nursery.'

'Really?' Harry's eyes lit up.

Lucius nodded. 'We've got most of the things we need, it's about time we set it all up. I need you to look over everything before you make a final decision.'

'Before _we _make a final decision,' Harry said. 'It's your baby too.'

Lucius' smile was magical and Harry found himself melting as he stared into the man's eyes. He snapped back to himself when Tonks nudged him under the table.

'Um... s-sounds good,' Harry coughed and shovelled eggs into his mouth.

Lucius dropped his hand and grabbed the paper, leaning back to flick through it until Harry was done. He didn't miss the looks Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were throwing him and Harry.

{oOo}

Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were all home for the weekend. Severus had had enough of Ginny's behaviour at Hogwarts and had warned Molly and Arthur that the girl had to get her head together or she'd be kicked out. Ginny had just scowled when her mother asked her to behave.

The paper lay in the middle of the table until Ron picked it up to check the Quidditch scores.

'Son of a fucking bitch,' the Gryffindor snarled, glaring at the paper.

'Ronald!' Molly chastised.

'What is it?' the twins asked.

Ron thrust the paper at them as he seethed, watching Fred and George read.

'Wow,' Fred said.

'Go Harry,' George added.

'What?' Ginny demanded. She too read the paper and shrieked, throwing it across the room. 'That bastard!'

'Ginny, really,' Molly tutted.

'Harry's baby is Lucius Malfoy's!' Ginny shouted.

Molly looked stricken as she read the article, fingers shaking. 'How... how...'

'Fucking traitor,' Ron growled. 'I bet he defeated You-Know-Who 'cause he's Dark.'

'Shut up, Ron,' Fred scowled.

'That's stupid,' his twin added.

'I can't believe he cheated on me with _Malfoy_,' Ginny said. 'I mean... he's gay, I could probably live with that but... Lucius _Malfoy_.'

'He's a fucking arsehole who deserves to be beaten,' Ron said in disgust. 'I _saw _them together, remember?'

'And didn't put it together,' George mused.

'Silly little brother,' Fred chastised.

Ron ignored them and looked at Ginny. 'I'll make him pay, Gin, mark my words.'

Molly ran a hand through her hair. 'Let's just forget it, okay? We don't have to see them _or _their baby, let's just... forget it.'

'How can we?' Ron demanded. 'He betrayed our family!'

'He followed his heart,' Fred said. 'Harry's gay, marrying Ginny would have made them both miserable.'

Ginny bit her lip. Though she was still pissed, she knew Fred and the others were right. What would her life have been like if Harry had realised he was gay later on? He might have cheated on her over and over again, they both would have grown to hate each other. In a way, the baby had saved them both a life of misery.

But how could she just forgive him? How could she forget that the man she loved had cheated? If Harry had told her, confessed his fears to her, she could have got over it.

The witch sighed and buried her face in her arms. This entire thing was so messed up and had divided her family. She wished she could forget it had ever happened.

{oOo}

Lucius had set a large room aside for the nursery. It was between his own master suite and a set of rooms that would be Harry's when the teenager moved in.

The room was plain and filled with boxes. It had soft grey carpet and dark wooden walls, the ceiling white and trimming done in gold. There was a large window directly across from the door that had a fantastic view of the Manor grounds.

'This will be perfect,' Harry said.

'We should decide how to decorate it before setting up the furniture,' Lucius said. 'I got a cot yesterday for when the baby's too big for the bassinet.

'Um...' Harry said and looked around. 'How'd you decorate Draco's?'

'A mountainous range with dragons flying through the sky,' Lucius said.

'How about...' Harry mused and started pointing at walls. 'Lions on one, repitles on that one, plants around the window and door, and blue skies and Quidditch stuff on the ceiling?'

'That's very... eclectic,' Lucius commented.

'Sorry, is that bad?' Harry asked, turning to face the blonde.

Lucius smiled at him. 'Not at all. Would you like to paint it yourself?'

'I can try,' Harry said, 'but I didn't get any drawing skills from my dad.'

Lucius chuckled and said, 'I'll show you.'

And he did just that. He showed Harry spells to put up wallpaper so they could paint the walls. He showed Harry how to flick and swish his wand just right for the little details, and how to erase something if he screwed up. Lucius proved to be quite the artist and Harry let him do most of the work.

By eleven they were done and Harry grinned as he nibbled on the cookies Lucius had had a house elf deliver. 'Awesome,' he said, looking around the room.

'The paint's dry, do you want to put everything in?'

Harry nodded and they got back to work.

{oOo}

Harry sat in the rocking chair he and Lucius had picked out, Lucius on the sofa, and the two surveyed the room with big grins. The room had come together beautifully.

The cot, made of dark wood with red and gold blankets, was to the right of the door, just before the window. Lucius had nearly blasted the thing out the window when it failed to fit together and Harry had laughed himself to tears watching.

A baby mobile with snitches, thestrals, and dragons was hanging over the cot from the ceiling, twirling in the breeze that was blowing through the open window. They'd added white and blue drapes to keep the light out when the baby slept during the day and they ruffled in the breeze, casting shadows on the painted walls.

A dresser filled with clothes and various odds and ends, all baby-proofed, was across the room from the cot, the wood also dark and varnished. A change table with draws for diapers, powders, and other assortments was at the end of the crib, also dark wood, and beside that was a bin.

On the other side of the room was a fireplace Lucius and the house elves had created with a steel grate around the front that could be pulled out when the baby started crawling. The mantel was black marble and topped with empty photo frames, just waiting for pictures of their little boy.

To the left of the fireplace was a large bookcase filled with the baby books Harry and Lucius had read as well as two shelves of toys Harry had gone crazy and bought. There were plush dragons and hippogriffs, lions and snakes, as well as a large grey wolf that Harry took to cuddling whenever he walked around the room.

To the right of the fireplace were two armchairs and a table, the only other seats the rocking chair Harry was sitting on and the large sofa Lucius was sprawled across.

The blonde was exhausted and Harry grinned as he rocked back and forth, legs tucked under him.

'I'm never having another child,' Lucius groaned, 'and if I do they get this room, end of story.'

Harry giggled before gasping, hands going to his stomach.

'What?' Lucius demanded, sitting up and quickly going to Harry's side. 'What is it?'

'I... I think the baby's kicking,' Harry said and tugged his shirt up. He grabbed Lucius' hands and placed them near his own. 'Just wait.'

Sure enough, a few minutes later there was a little kick and Lucius gasped.

'That's amazing,' he told the teenager and dropped to his knees.

They sat in silence, feeling their little boy kick, both grinning at each other whenever they did. After twenty minutes the baby stopped and Harry said, 'That's just... wow.'

'I know,' Lucius said and rubbed Harry's swollen stomach, thinking about the life growing inside.

Lucius stroked again and the teenager shivered. Lucius looked up to see Harry's usually bright eyes dark with lust. The Gryffindor licked his lips slowly and Lucius stood.

It was just like that day when Harry's family had found out Lucius was the father. Only this time Lucius had no intentions of stopping himself. He could no longer stare at Harry from afar; those lips and eyes haunted his dreams.

So he slowly took Harry's hands in his own. 'Harry?'

'Y-Yeah?' Harry asked.

'Can I kiss you?'

Harry's breathing hitched and he nodded. Lucius leaned down and threaded one hand through Harry's hair. He tugged the boy up and Harry's eyes drifted shut as Lucius closed his own and pressed their lips together.

Harry gasped against Lucius before relaxing, allowing Lucius to lead the kiss. It was... nice, Harry thought. Not too hard or desperate, with only a flash of tongue when Lucius pressed down against his lips to start a new kiss. The hand in his hair felt good, and the hand rubbing his stomach felt _really _good. A part of Harry wished Lucius' hand would stray lower but he was mostly glad when the blonde pulled back.

Lucius' breathing was slightly laboured and his eyes dark, but other than that he didn't look like he'd been affected by the kiss at all. Harry knew he looked stupid; eyes droopy, hair messed up, cheeks dark and lips red.

Lucius smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. 'That was nice.'

'Yeah, it was,' Harry said and cleared his throat.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't resist,' Lucius admitted.

Harry grinned. 'No, s'fine. Um... feel free to do that whenever you want.'

'Really?' Lucius asked, looking hopeful.

'Just kissing,' Harry said when he saw the lust in Lucius' eyes. 'We can talk about the other stuff later... maybe.'

Lucius' shoulders dropped but he nodded. 'Join me on the sofa?'

Harry allowed himself to be pulled up and was led to the sofa. They both sat down and Lucius pushed a hand back through Harry's hair. Harry blushed and Lucius smiled.

They kissed again.

And it was the best thing in the world.


	13. I Want You

**Chapter Thirteen: I Want You**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I've been so busy with my other HP stories and real life in general.**_

_**Also, currently this story is only available here, but I will be posting it on AO3 as soon as I get a chance. If you find this story suddenly deleted I'll post it over there straight away.**_

_**{Dreamer}**_

* * *

Though Lucius wanted to, he didn't push Harry. He wanted to get back at that delectable little body that haunted his dreams but found that he cared too much about the teenager to ruin what they had. Though he'd love a shag, or multiple visits, what he really wanted was... more. More Harry, all the time. The Gryffindor was strong, brave, kind, intelligent, and he always challanged and fought Lucius on important matters. He was interesting and Lucius was never bored with him.

So, rather then throw Harry down on the closest flat surface and ravish him stupid, he apparated the two back to Grimmauld Place. He took Harry's hand on the doorstep and pressed his customary kiss to the green-eyed man's knuckles. But rather then kiss his cheek, he planted a warm, tender kiss on Harry's lips.

The teenager kissed back and Lucius smiled against his lips, glad that Harry was at least willing to continue this. Knowing Sirius or the others could appear at any moment, Lucius broke the kiss and stroked Harry's bottom lip with his thumb.

'Thank you.'

'For what?' Harry asked.

'Being you,' Lucius answered honestly. 'You're the very best thing in my life right now. And soon you'll give me something even greater.' He glanced down at Harry's stomach and the Gryffindor smiled.

'I should thank you too,' Harry said. 'You're the only person who hasn't treated me like a little kid throughout this whole thing. Thanks for treating me like an adult.'

'How could I not?' Lucius asked and leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek. 'We did a _very _adult thing,' he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered but managed not to blush. 'Lucius, stop being dirty.'

Lucius smirked and drew back. 'I can't help how I am.'

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, 'What am I going to do with you?'

_Fuck me until I see stars? _Lucius thought. Out loud he said, 'Whatever you want, and that is the truth.'

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly. 'Thanks for today, I had fun.'

'We must do it again.'

'I'll hold you to it,' Harry said. 'Night, Lucius.'

'Goodnight, Harry.'

The blonde watched as Harry disappeared inside, a goofy grin playing on his face. _I feel like I'm sixteen again_, he mused as he turned on the spot, disapparating with a pop.

{oOo}

Their relationship continued like that over the following few weeks. Whenever Lucius picked Harry up or met him for breakfast, or lunch, healer appointments or just to spend time together, he kissed the teenager on the lips. The kisses were chaste in the morning but when he and the Gryffindor were behind closed doors, Lucius put his skills to good use to have Harry panting.

They had to deal with the fallout of the statement; howlers were sent, exploding over the breakfast table before Sirius could destroy them. Lucius had a fair amount sent to Malfoy Manor, all the same; how dare you use Harry Potter, you evil Death Eater scum, what's wrong with you?, into little boys, are you?

Honestly, Lucius had heard worse threats from his hormonal... whatever Harry was to him.

Reporters had taken to camping outside Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor. Sirius had changed the wards so Lucius could apparate right in after he was hounded outside Grimmauld Place.

They were discussing the howlers after a long snogging session on Harry's bed when Harry sat up suddenly.

Sirius had got a job at the Ministry helping re-shape the Wizengamont so every witch and wizard got a fair trial, so he was out of the house a lot. Remus was working on the Creature Council as well as considering going back to Hogwarts to teach DADA next year (Severus hated the new professor) so he too often left early in the morning. Tonks had taken to walking around Diagon Alley with Teddy or visiting her mother.

Lucius and Harry had the house to themselves a lot when the blonde could visit and neither wasted time shutting Harry's bedroom door and kissing each other stupid. Lucius couldn't very well kiss Harry in the open. Sirius had cornered the Slytherin a week ago and warned him to stay away from his godson. Lucius had just sneered and pushed him away but he honestly didn't want to start another fight.

So he resorted to sneaking around with Harry and only kissing in an empty house. Honestly, Lucius felt like a randy teenager again... well he felt like a teenager again, because around Harry he was always randy.

'What is it?' Lucius asked, feeling strung out. Kissing Harry was like a drug, the simple act better then sex with any of Lucius' past lovers. How the boy did it was beyond him.

'I just realised something,' Harry said as he shifted on the mattress.

'That cuddling naked is far better then doing it clothed?' Lucius tried. Harry scowled at him and the blonde said, 'Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes. You were saying?'

'Gonna keep your hands to yourself if I lay back down?' Harry asked.

Lucius smiled coyly. 'Maybe.'

Harry rolled his eyes but laid back down anyway. He snuggled into Lucius' side and said, 'I realised that I don't know that much about you. I know the big things; arranged marriage, gay, lovers, fantastic kisser...'

Lucius smiled smugly.

'But the smaller things I don't know; what was your childhood like? What's your favourite colour? When's your birthday? What-'

'Harry,' Lucius cut him off. 'How about you ask me the questions instead of rambling?'

Harry blushed and said, 'M'kay. Um... when's your birthday?'

'October 27th.'

'Oh, so did you have to start Hogwarts later like Hermione?' Harry asked. When Lucius raised an eyebrow, he had to elaborate. 'Hermione was born September 19th so she couldn't start Hogwarts in the year she turned eleven, she had to wait until the next year. So she's almost a year older then people like me.'

'Ah, I see,' Lucius said. 'Yes, that was me. I was born in 1954, most of my fellow year mates were born in 1955, so I was a year older then them. Your godfather was the same, I believe.'

'Yeah, his birthday's in November,' Harry said.

Lucius nodded. 'When's _your_ birthday?' he asked the teenager.

'July 31st.'

'Summer baby,' Lucius mused.

'I take it you're an autumn baby then?' Harry asked.

Lucius smiled and said, 'Of course, I love autumn and winter. Snow, cold weather... you can snuggle under the blankets and have hot chocolate... with a shot of firewhiskey.'

Harry chuckled and poked him. 'Never thought Lucius Malfoy was a cuddler.'

'I love cuddling if it's the right person,' Lucius said and drew Harry closer to make his point.

'Mm, I'm glad you are,' Harry said.

Lucius smiled down at him. 'Any more questions?'

'Millions,' Harry said before biting his bottom lip to think. 'Um... you were a prefect at Hogwarts, yeah?'

'Yes, never made Head Boy though,' Lucius said. 'Dumbledore was onto my galivanting ways by seventh year and thought I was a bad influence on the younger students, despite my impeccable marks.'

Harry giggled. ''Galivanting ways',' he echoed, 'is that your way of saying you were a playboy?'

'With a nicer term, yes,' Lucius said. 'I was already engaged to Narcissa, the marriage contract was drawn when Cissy was born so... I knew I'd be stuck with a woman for most of my life.' He sighed. 'I had to get the shagging out my system.'

'Didn't work, though,' Harry commented.

'I have no control over my libido,' Lucius said. 'And I don't hear you complaining,' he teased.

Harry blushed and Lucius ran a finger over his darkened skin. 'I hate that I turn red around you,' the teenager mumbled.

'I think it's adorable.'

'You're weird.'

'I think we've established that,' Lucius smiled. 'You weren't made a prefect, were you?'

'No, I was a bit upset when Ron got it instead of me,' Harry admitted. 'But it was pointed out that I'd got into too much trouble over the years so... bad influence, like with you. But I got made Quidditch captain sixth year so same privileges.'

'You're a fantastic Quidditch player,' Lucius said, 'much more natural then your father.'

'You remember my dad?' Harry asked.

'Of course,' Lucius said. 'How could I forget? Always hexing Severus in the corridors and boasting about his flying ability. He was a bit...'

'Up himself?' Harry supplied. Lucius glanced down at him and Harry said, 'I know he was a prat, you don't need to sugar coat it.'

'He grew up when he got older, he was a good man,' Lucius said. 'Severus hated him but some rivalries are hard to overcome.'

'I know,' Harry said. 'Like Ron's stupid idea that I love all the attention I get.'

Lucius was silent for a few seconds before asking, 'Does his betrayal bother you?'

Harry nodded. 'He's always been jealous of me but... we've been through so much. I can't believe he'd let this just wipe all that away.'

'He's young,' Lucius said, 'maybe one day he'll realise what a true friend you are.'

'I'm not holding my breath,' Harry said softly.

Deciding to move on to better topics, Lucius reminded Harry of his questions.

'Oh, um... do you have a favourite colour?'

'Emerald green,' Lucius said without thinking.

Harry jolted and shifted on the bed until he was looking at Lucius. Head on his pillow, he turned to lay on his side. 'Emerald green?'

Lucius turned to look into Harry's bright eyes. 'Yes,' he said honestly. 'It is now.' He let Harry process that before asking, 'What's your favourite colour?'

'Um...' Harry said, thinking of the eyes that visited him in his dreams. 'Grey.'

'Grey?' Lucius echoed.

The Gryffindor nodded. 'Pale grey,' he said and looked into Lucius' eyes.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Harry broke the silence.

'Tell me about your childhood.'

Lucius sighed and leaned back. 'Do you really want to know?' A nod from Harry had him continuing. 'My father was cold, ruthless, he didn't have much time for me. He was heavily into the Dark Arts and followed the Dark Lord with a blinding passion like Bellatrix. He didn't celebrate birthdays or holidays and I was always expected to maintain the Malfoy reputation.'

'What, being cold and aloof?' Harry asked.

Lucius nodded. 'My father moulded me into the man you see today, Harry. My mother wasn't strong enough to stop him from ruining me.'

'You're not ruined,' Harry said. 'A little rough around the edges but you have potential.'

'All my fears are now cast aside,' Lucius said dramatically, 'for Harry Potter has deemed me worthy.'

Harry burst out laughing and buried his face in his pillow. Lucius smiled at him, waiting for the teenager to get control of himself.

'Sorry,' Harry gasped, 'that was... I'm sorry.'

'Tell me about _your _childhood,' Lucius said.

Harry sighed; he had the same pained look on his face Lucius had had only minutes earlier. 'I was raised by Muggles, as you know,' the teenager said. 'They hated magic and tried to beat it out of me.'

Lucius tensed and Harry sat up.

'I don't mean _beat _beat... well, not really.' Harry bit his lip as Lucius' eyes darkened. 'It wasn't often,' he said, 'honestly. Most of the time they just didn't feed me or locked me in my cupboard.'

Lucius had to take a deep breath to stop himself blasting the room apart with magic. 'Cupboard?' he asked, voice barely controlled.

'Um... I lived in a cupboard under the stairs.'

Lucius' hands clenched into fists. 'And...' he said very slowly and dangerously, '... they starved you when they thought you did something wrong?'

'Please don't be mad.'

'How can I not be?' Lucius demanded, voice suddenly an octave higher. 'You tell me that you were beaten and starved and I'm supposed to be okay?'

He looked absolutely enraged and Harry scooted back along the bed, eyes wide.

'Where do they live?' Lucius asked furiously. 'I'm going to torture them until-' He cut himself off when Harry whimpered. Lucius looked across the bed to see that Harry looked... scared. 'Harry?'

'Please don't,' Harry said, 'you'll get in trouble, I don't want you to go back to Azkban, I need you.' He looked close to tears and Lucius sighed, trying to push his anger away. 'I'm sorry.'

'Harry, it's not your fault,' Lucius said firmly, 'do you hear me?' The teenager nodded and Lucius opened his arms. Harry crawled back along the bed and Lucius hugged him tightly. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled.'

'S'fine,' Harry said softly.

Lucius brushed a hand through his hair. 'Ask more questions,' he said, 'take my mind off killing your relatives.'

'Um,' Harry said, thinking quickly, 'favourite food?'

'Italian,' Lucius said. 'I like pasta; spaghetti, lasagna, stuff like that. You?'

'I like pizza,' Harry admitted, cuddling into Lucius and hoping he was calming down. 'With olives and cheese.'

'Pizza, Italian,' Lucius said.

'Didn't the Greeks invent it?'

Lucius drew back, one eyebrow raised in surprise. 'How'd you know that?'

Harry grinned up at him. 'I'm full of surprises, Mr Malfoy. The Greeks invented the base with cheese and stuff, the Italians made the modern pizza.'

'Hmm... you amaze me,' Lucius said, voice now softer and without the malicious intent he'd had before. 'Harry, have you thought of a name for the baby?'

'Uh,' Harry was thrown by the sudden topic change. 'Not really, no. Have you?'

'There are a few names I like,' Lucius admitted.

'Like what?' Harry asked.

'I bought this,' Lucius said instead of answering, pulling something from his trouser pocket. It re-sized in his hand and Harry sat up.

It was a book of baby names and Harry smiled as he took it. 'Does it have normal names in here?' Harry asked. 'Or will our son have a weird name?'

'What do you classify as weird?' Lucius questioned.

Harry smirked. 'Draco, Lucius, Sirius, Severus-'

Lucius said, 'We're not naming our son any of those.' And then he grumbled, 'Lucius isn't a weird name.'

Harry giggled and flipped through the book, scanning the names. 'I like Matthew.'

'Horribly normal name,' Lucius said.

'Like Harry?'

'Exactly.'

Harry nudged the blonde and shuffled back to lean against the headboard. 'Hmm...'

'I like Gideon,' Lucius said.

'Gideon?' The older wizard nodded and Harry said, 'Sounds... list worthy.'

'List worthy?' Lucius echoed.

'We should make a list of names we like,' Harry said and waved his hand. A piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle zoomed across the room to them.

'Harry, you shouldn't have done that,' Lucius said. 'You're supposed to watch your magic, remember?'

Harry blushed. 'Um... sorry.'

Lucius kissed him on the cheek and sat beside the teenager to hold the book while Harry wrote.

{oOo}

'Okay, so we've got a few listed,' Harry said an hour later. It had been a battle just to let some of the names on, especially from Lucius, who wouldn't let Harry put a common name like John on there. Apparently the name John wasn't good enough for their son.

'Let's hear them,' Lucius said, stretching as Harry looked down at the list.

'Lachlan, Xavier, Domineseus, Matthew, Gideon, Harrison, Sebastian, Justin, Reecely, Leim, Lawton, Ewan, Drasender.'

'Hmm...' Lucius murmured. 'I still don't like Matthew, too common.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I let you have Domineseus, what more do you want?'

Lucius smiled. 'How about we just call him Lucius Harry Potter Malfoy and get it over with?'

'We're _not _naming him Lucius, it'll get confusing,' Harry said.

'We could call him Luke for short.'

'No.'

'Luce?'

'Nope.'

'Ius.'

'Now you're being stupid.'

'No, _you're_ being stupid,' Lucius said. 'Honestly, Matthew Malfoy is a horrible name.'

'Oh,' Harry said. 'I didn't think of that...' He shrugged. 'It's fine.'

'It isn't.'

'Matt Malfoy.'

Lucius rolled his eyes.

'Matty Malfoy.'

'Harry, please.'

The teenager grinned and twirled the quill in his fingers. 'We've got another three months to think, who knows; maybe we'll find another name we like.'

'I still like Lucius.'

Harry smiled as he put the quill, parchment and book aside. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his stomach through his baggy shirt. Lucius leaned over and placed his own hands over Harry's.

'I can't believe you're halfway through,' Lucius murmured.

'I know,' Harry said. 'Three months and our little boy will be here.'

They sat staring at Harry's stomach for a few minutes before Lucius said, 'You know...'

Harry looked up at him.

'We've been sitting in bed for two whole hours.'

'And?' Harry said, recognising the look in Lucius' eyes.

'And we haven't kissed,' Lucius said before closing the gap between them and kissing Harry quickly.

Harry moaned, Lucius' lips always so intoxicating. He threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair and pulled him closer.

Lucius shuffled across the bed until he was hovering over Harry, making sure not to put too much pressure on the teenager's stomach. He continued their kiss, groaning at the sensation of Harry's lips and the Gryffindor's fingers scratching through his hair.

One of Lucius' hands cupped Harry's face, thumb stroking over the green-eyed wizard's cheek. His other skimmed down Harry's chest, his stomach, before pushing up Harry's shirt.

Harry gasped against Lucius' mouth and the blonde took the opportunity to push his tongue in. It flicked against Harry's teeth, against the teenager's own tongue, and Harry shivered at the feeling. His skin was tingling where Lucius touched, the Slytherin's silky smooth fingers running along his stomach gently before going up to his ribs.

'Gods, Lucius,' Harry groaned.

'Is this okay?' Lucius asked, voice thick with lust.

Harry nodded quickly and pressed their lips back together, pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Lucius' hand continued to explore under Harry's shirt and the older wizard liked what he felt. Now only if he could feel-

The door was pushed open and the two broke apart quickly. Lucius and Harry turned to see Sirius and Remus standing at the door, the first looking murderous.

'MALFOY!'

'Bollocks,' Lucius muttered. _I can never catch a bloody break_, he thought as he rolled off Harry, the other wizard quickly pulling his shirt down and wiping his lips.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Sirius demanded as Remus grabbed him, pulling him back.

'Sirius-' the werewolf tried.

'Nothing, we weren't doing anything,' Harry said quickly.

'We just caught you snogging!' Sirius growled, close to shouting.

'I'm eighteen, I can kiss who I want,' Harry fumed.

'Harry, you told us there was nothing going on between you!' Sirius said.

Harry licked his lips and looked from Lucius to Sirius. 'There wasn't, I was telling the truth. Now... um...'

'Now?' Remus asked, standing behind his best friend and looking curious.

'Um...' Harry mumbled again.

'We haven't discussed it,' Lucius said.

'Haven't...' Sirius began, 'do you mean you've just been letting Malfoy have his way with you?'

'What?' Harry spluttered. 'No, we've only kissed.' Sirius scoffed. 'I'm serious, we haven't had sex since the first time.'

'Though not for lack of trying,' Lucius murmured, low enough so that only Harry heard him.

'Sirius, come on,' Remus said, 'Harry's eighteen-'

'I _warned _you, Malfoy!' Sirius snarled. 'I warned you to stay away from him!'

'You did, and I didn't,' Lucius said calmly. 'I want to be with Harry.'

Sirius' mouth fell open as Harry glanced at him sharply.

Lucius shrugged. 'It's the truth.'

Sirius growled before glaring at Lucius again. 'Can you be faithful to him?'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse-'

'Just answer me,' Sirius demanded. 'Can you stop sleeping with anything that moves to only be with Harry?'

Lucius looked from Harry to Sirius before saying, 'Of course I can.'

'Are you sure?' Remus asked, standing beside his best friend. 'You've got a reputation, Lucius.'

Harry bit his lip as Lucius said, 'I am aware of my reputation, thank you. Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't had sex with anyone since Harry.'

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise as Remus said, 'Seriously?'

'I didn't want to,' Lucius shrugged, 'Harry was more then enough to satisfy me... and still is.'

Harry was bright red again and he grabbed a pillow, burying his face in it. 'Can we please stop talking about my sex life?' he mumbled.

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm. 'Come on, leave them alone.'

Lucius had lost interest in the other two men and was staring at Harry. Sirius could see the love on his face and it half infuriated him, half made him want to smile.

Finally he said, 'Fine, but I demand to know if you're together.' He stormed from the room, leaving Remus standing just inside the doorway.

'Well,' the werewolf said, 'that went better then expected.' He looked at Lucius. 'Don't hurt him, Lucius. If you do you'll have twenty different people as well as half of England after you.'

Lucius inclined his head and said, 'I have no intentions of hurting Harry, either deliberately or unintentionaly.'

It was enough for Remus, who nodded and left the room.

The door slammed shut and Harry groaned. 'Fucking hell,' he mumbled, 'Siri's acting like I'm thirteen.'

Lucius chuckled. 'He's just worried, Harry. Remember that he missed your childhood; he's making up for lost time. And most parents don't want to think about their kids growing up and having sex. I know _I _try not to think about Draco's bed partners. Besides, it adds a bit of spice to our lives.'

'I've had enough spice, thanks,' Harry muttered.

'It keeps me on my toes,' Lucius smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes before fidgeting with his shirt. 'Have you honestly not been with anyone else?'

'No, I haven't,' Lucius said.

'Why?'

'I thought I made my intentions clear,' Lucius said, sitting to look at Harry.

'All I know is that you wanna have sex with me,' Harry said.

Lucius sighed. 'Harry, I care about you, you know that. I want to spend time with you, take care of you, talk to you... and yes, have sex with you.'

Harry wet his lips. 'I still don't know what you want exactly.'

'I want _you_,' Lucius said, 'in whatever capacity that is; friend, confidant, lover, I've said that before. Whatever you want, Harry.'

Harry was silent as he thought about that. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want more. Lucius was so different to the man Harry had met when he was twelve. He was intelligent, strong, he cared about Harry and treated him like an adult. He always saw past the fame and other crap to Harry, just Harry. They had fun together, the kissing was amazing. And the sex...

'Um...' Harry finally mumbled, 'what if I said... b-boyfriend?'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'You want me to be your boyfriend?'

'Stupid idea, forget it,' Harry said quickly, the hurt evident in his voice. He turned away but Lucius grabbed his chin, making him face the Slytherin.

'Harry, I didn't say no,' Lucius said. 'I was just asking you to clarify.'

Harry breathed in deeply. 'I want you to be my boyfriend.'

Lucius looked him over carefully. 'Are you sure that's what you want?' he asked. 'I don't want to rush you into anything, Harry.'

'I know what I want,' Harry said and looked at Lucius carefully. 'I want _you_.'

Lucius continued to stare at him.

'Just...' Harry said. 'Promise me that if we don't work out, you'll still be there for our baby.'

'Of course, I promised that already,' Lucius said. 'I would never leave our son.' He leaned forward and kissed Harry quickly before pulling back.

Harry bit his bottom lip. 'Is that a yes?'

Lucius smiled and it was the most dazzling thing Harry had ever seen. 'Yes, I'll be your boyfriend.'

Harry grinned and threw his arms around Lucius, kissing him again. 'Thank you,' he whispered.

Lucius hugged him tightly. 'I should be thanking you, Harry. You've made an old man very happy.'

'Not old where it counts,' Harry teased, whispering the words in Lucius' ear.

Lucius groaned. 'Minx,' he muttered.

Harry smiled and settled back down, Lucius stroking his hair. 'Did you mean what you said?' Harry asked.

'About what?'

'You care about me?' Harry asked. 'And you won't hurt me?'

'I'll try my hardest not to hurt you and to keep you happy,' Lucius said. 'That I promise you, Harry.'

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss Lucius' cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Not a problem.'


	14. Together

**Chapter Fourteen: Together**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I only have sixteen chapters written and a few planned out. I'm trying to figure out where I want the story to go and what'll happen next. I have a vague idea but my muse, Johnny, refuses to run with my thoughts.**_

_**Anywho, enjoy.**_

_**{Dreamer}**_

* * *

**Warnings: ****M/M oral sex and fingering.**

* * *

Harry and Lucius weren't disturbed again until Tonks came to get them for dinner. Remus had told her the whole story when she got home and she knocked carefully before Lucius called, 'Come in.'

Tonks pushed the door open to find Harry and Lucius curled up in bed together. Harry was asleep, mouth parted slightly and glasses on his bedside table. He was wrapped in Lucius' arms, the blonde just stroking his hair and watching him sleep.

'Dinner's ready,' Tonks said.

'Thank you, Miss Tonks.' (The man still refused to just call her Tonks). 'I'll wake him,' Lucius said and looked down.

'So are you two together then?' Tonks asked.

Lucius smiled. 'I believe it's Harry's decision to tell you or not.'

Tonks pouted but turned and left, leaving Lucius to wake the pregnant wizard.

'Harry,' Lucius said softly, watching his partner mumble and continue to sleep. 'Harry, love, wake up.' Harry remained sleeping. Lucius sighed. 'Harry, nobody ignores Lucius Malfoy, asleep or not.'

He pulled Harry's face up and pressed a kiss to his lips. At first Harry was unresponsive, continuing to sleep, but slowly his mind began to wake. And when it did, Harry blinked stupidly.

'Wha?'

Lucius chuckled. 'Awake, then?' he asked and passed Harry his glasses.

'Um... dunno,' he said as he pushed his glasses on. 'I dream a lot about you kissing me.' Harry turned red when he realised what he'd said. Lucius grinned broadly as Harry burrowed under the blankets, quickly disappearing from view.

'Dream about me, do you?'

'No,' Harry said, voice muffled by the duvet over his head.

'You just said you did,' Lucius teased.

'Didn't,' Harry mumbled.

'Harry, dinner's ready,' Lucius told him.

Harry grunted. 'Don't care, never leaving the bedroom.'

'Oh, I quite like that idea,' Lucius said and ripped the covers off. Harry yelped at the sudden cold air and was flipped. Lucius crushed their lips together and Harry couldn't do anything else but kiss back.

It started slow and soft, like their kisses usually did, but soon turned fierce and passionate. Harry groaned embarrassingly loudly as Lucius' tounge licked into his mouth, exploring thoroughly and making Harry shudder.

Lucius had moved and was straddling Harry's lap, rutting their crotches together. Harry gasped at the sudden friction and Lucius grunted into his mouth.

'L-Lucius,' Harry mumbled.

Lucius sighed and pulled back. 'You want to stop?'

Harry stared up at him. 'What?'

'I'm sorry, I went too fast.'

'All we did was kiss,' Harry said.

'So...'

'Don't stop,' Harry said and watched Lucius' eyes light up. 'Um... I don't think we have time for sex,' he said.

Lucius grinned wickidly. 'Oh, there are so many things I have to teach you, Mr Potter.' He licked his lips, grey eyes raking down Harry's body. 'And I'm going to enjoy it.'

He kissed the Gryffindor again, Harry groaning against his mouth. One of Harry's hands was gripping the sheets tightly, the other winding Lucius' long blonde hair around his fingers. He kept the older wizard in place as they kissed, tongues dancing together and lips demanding.

Lucius' right hand made its usual treck; he started at Harry's stomach, rubbing his baby bump before going up, trailing over a nipple. Harry gasped as the nub was rubbed, the fabric of his shirt making it less pleasurable.

'Lucius,' Harry mumbled.

'Hmm?' the blonde hummed.

'P-Please,' Harry said, arching up in an attempt to get more of Lucius' touch. Usually the man's hands couldn't stay out of Harry's shirt.

'Please what?' Lucius asked softly as he broke their kiss, lips ghosting over Harry's jaw.

Harry swallowed thickly. 'Um... t-touch me.'

'Touch you where?'

The teenager groaned loudly. 'Why are you teasing me?'

'Because I can.'

Harry's curse was cut off with a groan when Lucius licked his ear. 'Touch my skin, please, anywhere!'

Lucius smirked triumphantly as his right hand shot up Harry's shirt. Harry groaned in relief as Lucius' slim, soft fingers rubbed up and down his naked skin before finding a nipple.

He rubbed and twisted, the nub hardening and sending pleasure through the Gryffindor's body. He arched off the bed as Lucius sucked on his neck.

Harry had missed this; Lucius' touch, his caresses, the way his skin seemed to burn hot on Harry's own. It made his stomach ache with need and his trousers feel too tight. Goosebumps rose along Harry's skin wherever Lucius touched and the teenager shivered violently.

'Alright there?' Lucius asked softly, warm breath blowing across Harry's wet skin.

'Uh... uh huh,' Harry nodded weakly.

Lucius smiled. 'As much as I'd love to spend an hour exploring your delicious body...' he licked his lips, staring right into Harry's lust filled eyes, '... I fear your godfather will come looking for us soon.'

Harry groaned.

'I'm not stopping,' Lucius said and Harry blinked. 'I just have to... speed things along.'

Harry frowned and said, 'What do you- _Lucius_!'

The Gryffindor cut himself off with a shout as he suddenly found himself bottomless. Lucius had magiced his jeans and underwear right off until Harry's hardening cock was on show.

Grinning, Lucius gave Harry a quick kiss before slithering down his body. He kept his eyes fixed on Harry's and Harry bit his lip hard to stop shouting again. He couldn't believe he had Lucius doing this to him, to _him_. It was... amazing.

Lucius licked a strip up Harry's cock and the teenager gasped. His legs were pulled apart and Lucius continued to lick and press kisses to Harry's hard shaft. Soon he'd completely coated Harry's cock in saliva. He grinned smugly at the panting teenager before moving again.

The Slytherin engulfed Harry's cock completely, burying his nose in Harry's dark pubic hair. Harry had to bite his hand to stiffle the shout that had screamed past his lips. Lucius sucked back hard, pulling up until only the head of Harry's cock was between his lips.

His tongue swirled around the tip, licking away pre-come, and Harry grunted, thrusting up. Lucius smirked around him and went back down, sucking hard as he swallowed Harry to the root once more.

It was the same movements; up, down, tongue and lips and sucking all making Harry shake in pleasure. He'd never got a blow job before and Lucius was skilled as far as Harry knew, the man knowing just what to do. Harry was shaking violently and couldn't stop. He reached down, fisting one hand in Lucius' hair while the other twisted through the sheets beneath him.

'Ah, Lucius, yes!' Harry groaned as Lucius sucked him down. 'Oh Gods... that's... ah...'

Lucius pulled back, letting Harry's cock fall from him with a very erotic sound. Harry looked down in time to see Lucius mutter something. Before he could ask what it was, a wet finger was pressing into his entrance.

Harry swore loudly as Lucius' index finger penetrated him, quickly being swallowed to the knuckle. Lucius waited to see if Harry wanted to continue. When Harry nodded quickly, Lucius pulled his finger out before going back in.

Harry groaned and let his head tip back, eyes squeezed shut as he gnawed on his bottom lip. His memory seemed faulty. He'd re-lived Lucius fingering him plenty of times, had dreamed about it too... but it seemed so much better now and Harry had a hard time not shouting Lucius' name as loudly as he bloody could.

Lucius twisted his finger to work Harry open before adding another, the teenager swearing viciously.

The blonde chuckled. 'Enjoying yourself?'

'Fuck yes,' Harry moaned.

'Want another one?'

'Yes, please!' Harry whimpered.

Lucius smiled and thrust a third finger in, Harry clenching beautifully around him. He was so very tight and Lucius was having a hard time stopping himself from ripping his trousers open and fucking Harry into oblivion.

But he didn't want Sirius Black trying to curse him so kept his cock tucked away. He pulled his fingers out before sucking Harry's cock back into his mouth and thrusting in, quickly finding the teenager's prostate and massaging it.

Harry's hips lifted off the bed and he buried his shaft down Lucius' throat. 'Fucking hell!' he practically screamed before stuffing a fist in his mouth. He moaned around it, tears springing to his eyes as Lucius sucked his cock and fucked him with his fingers. 'Oh Gods, oh Gods,' he moaned, voice muffled.

'Mm,' Lucius hummed, taking Harry completely and swallowing to stimulate his head. Harry whimpered and tossed his head from side to side, legs shaking either side of Lucius.

Lucius loved it all. Harry's cock slid across his tongue hotly and Lucius did his utmost to give the boy the best (and possibly first) blow job he'd ever had. He touched Harry's prostate ruthlessly, the teenager so hot and tight around his digits.

He knew Harry wouldn't last. He was sweating and he'd stopped speaking coherently. He was getting tighter around Lucius' fingers and was shaking and heating up.

'Luffiuff,' Harry moaned around his fist. 'Ff-ahh-rk, aaahh.. gomma...'

He pushed up and came, emptying himself down Lucius' throat and crying out. Lucius' tounge was suddenly coated in salty liquid and he swallowed it all down, licking Harry clean to make the orgasm last as long as possible.

Harry finally flopped back onto the bed, fist pulled from his mouth. He was panting heavily, eyes closed and red lips parted. Lucius sat up, licking his lips clean and removing his fingers.

'That...' Harry tried, 'that... uh...'

'I take it you enjoyed that?' Lucius asked, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Harry chuckled softly. 'Uh... yeah, that was... very nice...'

'I'd hope so,' Lucius said.

Harry sat up weakly and rubbed his sweaty forehead. Blinking, he looked Lucius up and down. 'Um...'

'Yes?' Lucius asked.

'C-Can I... t-touch...'

Lucius raised a perfect blonde eyebrow, Harry blushing under his stare.

'I just... well, you're probably... um... h-hard...' Harry stammered out.

Lucius _was _hard. Very hard, in fact. His cock was throbbing and pushing annoyingly at his trousers. But Lucius was used to talking it down after visits with Harry.

'You don't have to,' the blonde said.

'I want to,' Harry said. 'Please?'

Lucius nodded and Harry shuffled forward on his knees. He grabbed at Lucius' belt and after a bit of shaking, managed to get Lucius' trousers and boxers down.

Though they'd had sex before, Harry had never actually touched Lucius, or another man for that fact. So he was nervous as he wrapped a hand around Lucius' manhood and stroked.

Lucius groaned loudly and his eyes slid shut. 'A little tighter,' he said.

Harry gripped the man's shaft slightly tighter and Lucius groaned again.

'Just like that,' he said softly. 'You can take it from here, I assume?'

Harry had masturbated plenty of times; he knew what he was doing... sort of.

He just did what he liked; he stroked Lucius from root to tip, twisting his wrist every now and then and flicking his thumb through the pre-come oozing from the man's slit. Lucius seemed to like it, if the noises he was making were anything to go by.

Harry pushed his free hand through Lucius' hair, grabbing the man by the back of the head and pulling him down. Their lips met in a fierce kiss and Lucius groaned, giving up dominance and letting Harry lead.

It was quite a power rush for the teenager. Usually Lucius was doing the touching, leading the kissing, making Harry moan. Now it was _his _turn.

Lucius was thick and hard in his hand, pre-come dribbling down his shaft and across Harry's skin. He was breathing heavily, panting against Harry's mouth and moaning every few seconds. Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He couldn't believe that he could make Lucius Malfoy crack.

He started moving faster and kissing Lucius harder, tasting himself on the Slytherin's tongue. The blonde groaned even louder then before and started pushing forward, sliding his cock through Harry's hand for more friction.

His hips moving and lips occupied, Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's body, fingers digging into his shoulders.

'Ah... H-Harry,' Lucius grunted, voice a shaky growl. 'I'm gonna... come.'

Harry stroked harder, wrist aching as he tried to move faster and faster. Lucius was practically fucking his hand and both tried to keep up with the other, their lips sloppy against each other. Harry pulled at Lucius' hair, making the man arch his neck. Harry latched onto his perfect white skin, sinking his teeth in and sucking back.

Lucius came with a strangled gasp, climaxing over Harry's hand and shirt. His arms tightened around the teenager and he panted into Harry's ear, body quivering as it was overtaken by pleasure.

Harry milked the orgasm from him, avoiding Lucius' sensitive head. He pulled back from Lucius' neck and smirked when he saw the hickey he'd made.

Still breathing heavily, Lucius looked into Harry's eyes. His lips were swollen from kissing and biting, eyes still dark and glazed, and hair all over the place. He looked thoroughly sated and Harry grinned.

'That was... very nice,' Lucius said and Harry giggled. 'What?'

'I said the same thing about five minutes ago.'

Lucius smiled and pulled Harry in for a soft kiss.

'We should clean up and go to dinner,' Harry mumbled.

'They probably already know what we've been doing.'

'Lucius-'

'Fine,' Lucius said and drew back. With a few hand waves, both were clean and sweat-free. They got off the bed and Harry grabbed his underwear and jeans, pulling both on. Lucius tucked himself back in and re-did his belt.

There was silence until they were both dressed and Harry said, 'Your hair's a mess.'

He walked across the room and ran his fingers through it, smiling at how soft it was. Lucius smiled in amusement before messing Harry's hair up.

'Oi!'

'Like it looks any different,' Lucius teased.

Harry scowled at him and Lucius smiled. He turned the Gryffindor around and pushed him to the door. Harry opened it and they came face to face with Tonks.

'Oh, um... just wondering what's taking so long,' Tonks said, looking from one wizard to the other.

'I... had to change,' Harry lied.

Tonks frowned. 'You're wearing the same clothes you were earlier.'

Harry wet his lips. 'Um... no I'm not,' he said and pushed past her, disappearing down the stairs.

Tonks looked at Lucius, eyebrows raised. Suddenly she caught sight of the hickey Harry had made and smirked. Lucius winked at her before following his boyfriend downstairs.

{oOo}

Harry was standing outside the kitchen door trying to figure out what to tell his godfather and Remus. Tonks breezed past him as Lucius stopped beside the dark-haired wizard.

'Tell them whatever you want, Harry,' he said and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry frowned. 'Did you read my mind or something?'

Lucius smiled and said, 'No, I can just read _you_. You're like an open book.'

'Do you think Sirius will be mad?' Harry asked, biting his bottom lip.

'Harry, he knows we had sex and he saw us kissing... I think his anger's all used up.'

'Be serious.'

'I am,' Lucius said and drew Harry in for a hug. 'He wants you to be happy and, hopefully, being with _me _makes you happy.'

'It does,' Harry said. He looked up at the blonde and smiled. 'Makes me very happy.'

'You're just saying that because I sucked your-'

'Why are you standing in the hallway?' Remus asked, interupting Lucius and making Harry burn red. The werewolf noticed their intimite embrace and smiled. 'Come on, we've been waiting half-an-hour.'

'You didn't have to wait for me,' Harry said as he followed Remus, Lucius right behind him.

'Doesn't matter,' Remus shrugged and sat beside Tonks. Harry made to sit opposite Tonks but Lucius had other ideas. He sat first and dragged the teenager down until Harry was sitting on his lap, back to Lucius' chest.

'What are you doing?' Harry and Sirius demanded at the same time.

Lucius smiled at Harry and raised an eyebrow at Sirius. 'Harry wants to be with me, forgive me for wanting to keep him close.'

Sirius' mouth fell open and Harry blushed. _So much for letting _me _tell them_, Harry thought.

Lucius leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek and whispered in his ear quickly, 'I thought this might be more comortable... you know, since I had my fingers in your arse.'

Harry turned the brightest shade of red humanly possible and coughed, like he was choking on his own tongue. Tonks smirked knowingly, Remus was trying not to notice, and Sirius scowled.

'Quit it,' Harry said when he could speak clearly.

'Quit what?' Lucius asked, face a mask of innocence.

Harry glared at him some more before turning his back and crossing his arms to pout. Tonks giggled at the little act and Remus shook his head. Sirius was trying not to shout at the blonde.

'So you're together, then?' Remus asked the two.

Harry nodded.

'Hm, Harry Potter's boyfriend,' Lucius mused. 'Do you think I'll get special treatment?'

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'Doubt it.'

'You'll probably get hexed in the street,' Tonks smiled, 'you've stolen The Boy Who Lived.'

'I didn't steal him,' Lucius said. 'If anything, Harry stole _me_. I couldn't leave if I wanted to.'

Harry grinned at his words as Kreacher served dinner; roast chicken, cooked vegetables, with mashed potatoes and gravy.

Kreacher glanced at Harry and Lucius, the Slytherin saying, 'We'll share.'

'Seriously?' Tonks asked as Kreacher placed a plate before them. 'Have you seen Harry eat?'

Lucius smiled as Harry huffed in indignation. 'I don't eat _that _much.'

'True,' Remus nodded, 'Ronald Weasley still eats far more then you.'

Harry felt a bit of pain at the mention of his one time best friend but it was wiped away when Lucius rubbed his lower back soothingly. A stupid grin spread across Harry's face and he leaned back to cuddle into his boyfriend.

Sirius rolled his eyes but Tonks was practically cooing as they started eating.

Lucius didn't have a chance to eat any of the chicken; Harry pushed all of it onto two bread rolls and wolfed it down while dunking the rolls into a bowl of gravy he'd poured for himself. Every time Kreacher replaced the chicken, Harry ate it again, and Lucius resigned himself to vegetables and potato.

'The chicken's great, Kreacher,' Harry praised the elf as he polished off his fifth roll.

'Thank you, Lord Harry,' Kreacher bowed deeply, a look of delight in his eyes.

'Not that _I _would know,' Lucius said and nicked the last piece before Harry could get it.

'Oh Gods, I'm sorry,' Harry blushed. 'I didn't-'

Lucius cut him off by jamming the chicken piece into his mouth. 'Little lion, you are pregnant. I'm not about to get in the way of you and food.'

Harry turned a deeper shade of red as he chewed around the chicken in his mouth. Lucius smiled and leaned around the Gryffindor to finish his potatoes.

'There's more chicken in the oven, Master Lucius,' Kreacher informed the blonde. 'Kreacher has been cooking lots to appease Lord Harry's appetite.'

'All of you hate me,' Harry mumbled as he swallowed a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

'I don't,' Lucius said and wrapped an arm around Harry's stomach. He pressed a kiss to Harry's neck (the poor boy blushed again) as Kreacher cleared away their plates for dessert.

Sirius couldn't help but notice how happy Harry seemed in Lucius' arms. He smiled more then usual, and his eyes were really bright. Lucius too looked delighted with everything Harry did; like the simple act of Harry eating made his day.

As much as he hated Lucius Malfoy, the man seemed good for Harry. As long as it stayed that way, Sirius supposed he could live with it.

Dessert was chocolate cake and vanilla ice-cream. Lucius didn't even try to get at his; Harry used his spoon to scoop large pieces into his mouth, quickly eating the lot. The delicious little noises he was making more then made up for eating Lucius' dessert and the man sat with his chin on Harry's shoulder, eyes closed as he listened.

Tonks and Remus watched in amusement, Sirius in slight disgust, as Harry practically orgasmed over his cake and Lucius buried his face in the teenager's neck. Harry didn't seem to notice the effect he was having on Lucius and looked surprised when he glanced up to see everyone staring at him.

'What?' he asked.

'Um...' Tonks said, not sure she should say it out loud.

Harry frowned and shifted on Lucius' lap-

Only to feel something very hard poking into his behind. He froze, realisation dawning on his face almost as quickly as the blush. He dropped his spoon and turned to see Lucius staring at him with unhidden lust in his eyes.

'Uhh...' Harry said.

'Harry, perhaps you and Lucius are feeling tired?' Remus suggested. He'd rather they take it to the bedroom then undress each other right there (Lucius looked like he'd be more then happy to throw Harry down on the table).

'Um... s-sure,' Harry said. 'Lucius, are you staying tonight?'

'I would be delighted,' Lucius grinned and gracefully slid Harry from his lap. He took the teenager's hand and tugged him along.

'Oi, isn't he gonna ask me if he can stay?' Sirius demanded as Harry and Lucius disappeared.

'Leave 'em alone,' Remus said as he tried to stop Teddy smearing vegetable paste all over his clothes. 'Better they do it in a bed then on the table.'

'Argh, disgusting!' Sirius growled.

Tonks giggled as she wiped her son's messy hands. 'All parents are the same; they hate to hear their kids are having sex.'

Sirius scowled and folded his arms as Remus poured them firewhiskey. 'Look at it this way, Sirius,' he said before glancing up at the ceiling. There had been a loud thump and Sirius wrinkled his nose. 'At least Harry can't get pregnant again.'

The Animagus glared at his best friend as another thump hit their ears.

'Haven't they heard of a silencing charm?' Tonks questioned as Teddy threw vegetables across the room.


	15. Twenty Minutes

**Chapter Fifteen: Twenty Minutes**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so, _so _sorry this took so long to update. Who's a bad author? ME! But I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I've only written sixteen chapters with a few other bits, and I don't want to write a heap of garbage and put it out there. I have no plans to abandon this story at all, I could never do that. So please bear with me, and again, I'm sorry.

{Dreamer}

**Warnings: **Graphic m/m kissing, rimming, and penetrative sex. Ye with a clean mind, turn back now!

* * *

'Circe they're annoying,' Harry groaned, falling to sit on the sofa.

'Who is?' Lucius asked without looking up from the book Harry had lent him.

'Sirius and Remus,' Harry said. 'They both think that if we're left alone we're going to go at it like rabbits. Let's forget the fact that I'm alone with you all the time at Malfoy Manor, and in public, _and _let's forget the fact that they let you sleep over. We've already slept together, I'm pregnant... the worst has happened!'

Lucius smiled. 'They're just worried for you, little lion.'

'Would you stop calling me that?' Harry demanded. 'It's not helping!'

'Who said I wanted to help?'

'You did!' Harry said. 'And you continue to tell me so!'

'And you continue to disbelieve me,' Lucius said and closed the book. 'Harry, they're worried about you, there's no need to get upset. Yes, it's annoying that Black and Lupin think I can't be with you without ravishing you, I do have _some _self control.'

Harry snorted and folded his arms. 'If you did we wouldn't be sitting here right now.'

'True,' Lucius nodded. 'But if I didn't have one ounce of self control I'd have you on your stomach while I take you over the armrest in a second.'

Harry's eyes darkened quickly and Lucius grinned at him.

'Of course,' the blonde said slowly, placing his book on the coffee table. 'We _could_-'

'No, Remy and Tonks'll be back soon.'

'I know you want me, Harry,' Lucius said, his low and seductive voice breaking Harry from his thoughts and making the Gryffindor shiver. 'You stare at me when you think I'm not looking, I've seen it.'

Harry chewed on his lip harder. They hadn't had penetrative sex since their first time and both wanted it. But Harry either fell asleep, was too tired, the baby was kicking, or Lucius had to leave for business. Oh, that and Sirius kept stalking them whenever they were together, regardless of the time of day.

'It's not just your hormones,' Lucius said and shifted over, pressing his thigh against Harry's. 'You keep thinking about that night, yes? The way I took you, dominated you?'

Harry groaned.

Lucius leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. 'We've got at least twenty minutes, Harry... either I can do something or you can just sit there remembering the way I fucked your tight, virgin hole.'

Harry broke. Could you blame him? He'd been thinking about that night none stop since it had happened. His pregnancy hormones were raging, as were his teenage hormones, and Lucius was sitting there all sexy and whispering... Harry should be given a fricking medal for not jumping Lucius sooner!

He launched himself at Lucius and crushed their lips together, the blonde gasping in surprise. He quickly took control and pulled Harry onto his lap, making the Gryffindor staddle his thighs. His hands grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him forward, Harry wiggling until he got comfortable.

His arms went around Lucius' neck to pull him in as the Slytherin deepened the kiss.

It was like fire, like a shot of adrenilin and heat right to his core; Harry groaned and kissed back just as fiercely, body thrumming with lust and need.

_Yes, yes, yes_! his mind screamed as Lucius' warm, soft fingers stroked up and down his t-shirt clad sides. He could feel Lucius hard and hot beneath him, the man's erection pressing against his trousers. Another small move had Harry right against it and he gasped.

Lucius took the opportunity to plunder Harry's mouth and the younger wizard groaned. He opened his lips wide as he and Lucius exchanged sloppy, open mouthed kisses, each trying to suck on the other's tongue.

While Lucius would be perfectly happy to sit there snogging the crap out of the little Gryffindor (like he usually did), his body needed more. He grabbed at Harry's shirt and pulled up. Harry lifted his arms and Lucius drew the garment over the boy's head before tossing it aside.

Their lips met immediately and Lucius took his time exploring Harry's body.

He ran his hands up and down Harry's slim sides before spreading them over the teenager's chest and shoulders. He rubbed Harry's arms softly and went back down, touching soft and dark chest hair.

Lucius broke away from Harry's mouth to kiss his jaw and neck, sucking back on a spot that had Harry groaning and panting into his hair. He nipped and kissed up and down Harry's skin while his hands continued their exploration.

His fingers brushed over Harry's nipples and the teenager gasped loudly, arching into Lucius and rutting their crotches together. Lucius groaned; he wouldn't last long if Harry continued like this.

He tried to ignore the insistant throb in his groin as he twisted one nipple and flicked the other.

'Fucking hell, Lucius,' Harry hissed and kissed Lucius' cheek, his jaw, down to his neck before he went up to suck on Lucius' ear.

'_Aaahhhh_,' Lucius moaned, losing a little control as Harry continued to tongue his ear. _Is this boy really new to sex? _he thought as said boy dragged the lobe between his teeth before letting it go.

Lucius shook his head as Harry gasped and mewled in his ear, the blonde rubbing his nipples again before raking his nails down Harry's ribs and around his bellybutton.

'Ah!' Harry gasped as Lucius sucked back hard on his neck, just above his collarbone. 'Ah, fuck, yes!'

Lucius groaned inwardly and his hands drifted down to Harry's jeans. He stroked the skin just above the waistband of the denim before he went for the belt. It unbuckled easily in his skilled fingers and soon Lucius had the zip down, a hand pushed into Harry's underwear.

Harry screamed in his ear, nearly deafening the Slytherin, as his cock was grabbed and stroked. Harry bit down hard on Lucius' neck and whimpered as Lucius continued to touch him.

'G-God, Harry,' Lucius groaned, voice cracking as the teenager's heavy breathing and wet tongue laved at his skin.

'I can't,' Harry cried. 'Luce, please, I need you!'

Lucius was done exploring and stood, planting Harry on his feet. The teenager quickly kicked off his shoes and nearly tripped getting his socks off. Lucius ripped the teenager's jeans and underwear down, quickly getting him naked. He took a second to just admire Harry Potter; slightly broad shoulders, tanned skin, dark chest and pubic hair, slim hips, muscled thighs... and his stomach, swollen with the baby Lucius had helped create.

Harry started to feel self-conscious under Lucius' staring, sure the man was disgusted by the weight he had gained. He tried to cover his stomach, only for Lucius to step forward and thread their fingers together.

'Harry, you're gorgeous.'

'I'm fat,' the teenager mumbled.

Lucius chuckled and kissed him before dropping to his knees. 'This,' he said and rubbed Harry's belly, 'is beautiful, little lion. You're carrying our child, it's a wonderful gift and makes you even sexier then before.'

Harry blushed darkly and shivered when Lucius started kissing his stomach.

'I love it,' Lucius said between kisses. 'You're pregnant because of me.'

'Is this some type of primal thing?' Harry asked and Lucius looked up at him. 'Like, you're turned on because you can see that you got me pregnant?'

Lucius laughed loudly and dragged himself up. 'I suppose in a way, yes,' he said. 'But honestly, you look delectable no matter what.'

He sealed their lips together again and Harry grunted against him, body shaking as Lucius' clothed form brushed against him. Not liking that he was still dressed, Lucius tore his outer robe off and flung it over his shoulder. He attacked his buttons next and Harry touched and licked every new spot that was exposed until he was sucking on Lucius' right nipple as the blonde shrugged out of his shirt.

'Fuck, Harry,' he grunted before grabbing the boy by the face. He crushed their lips back together and Harry's hands fell, yanking at Lucius' belt until he had it open. Lucius kicked his shoes off and Harry pushed his trousers down, exposing Lucius' slim hips to the world.

They had to break apart so Lucius could get naked and Harry swore loudly. Lucius was so... perfect. Tall, broad-shoulders, slim waist and hips, strong legs, blonde hair curling around an impressive and erect cock.

Lucius backed Harry towards the sofa as they kissed again, arms tight on the teenager's arms as he turned them towards the side. He twirled Harry so the teenager was facing the sofa, Lucius' arms wrapping around his chest possessively. He kissed his way down Harry's neck, leaving a few red love-bites, before he pulled back.

One firm hand gripped the Gryffindor's shoulder, while the other planted itself on his lower back. Harry realised he was about to be bent over the armchair and fucked from behind.

'Lucius, wait!' Harry gasped.

Lucius growled in annoyance and hissed, '_What_?'

Harry licked his lips, turning to face the blonde. 'As much as I want you to, you can't bend me over the armrest.'

'Why not?' Lucius demanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gestured at his swollen stomach. 'Um... pregnant, remember?'

Lucius groaned when he realised Harry was right; they couldn't risk hurting the baby by having Harry press against the sofa. So...

Grinning evilly (and somewhat lustily too), Lucius pushed Harry back. The teenager gasped as he fell but a silent spell by Lucius had him lowered onto the sofa gently. His backside was resting on the armrest, his back on the cushions, and Harry looked up. Lucius smirked down at him and grabbed Harry's knees, pulling them apart.

Harry gasped. He felt so exposed; arse in the air, hole on show, cock flopping onto his stomach as it oozed pre-come.

'Delicious,' Lucius murmured before disappearing from view. Harry was about to ask what the older man was doing when he felt a wet something lick at his entrance.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Harry squealed, pulling back and trying to sit up at the same time.

Lucius chuckled as he came back into view. 'Licking your arse, what's it feel like I'm doing?'

Harry gaped like an idiot as Lucius once more disappeared. This time Harry stayed put, grabbing the sofa beneath him with shaky hands as Lucius licked again.

It was... Harry really didn't know. It was amazing, breathtaking, hot and wet and... and... Harry let out a loud, low groan, head tipped back as Lucius' tongue circled his hole.

And then it thrust in and Harry squealed, pulled back, and tried to sit up all over again.

'Harry, you're making this difficult,' Lucius said in annoyance.

'Sorry, sorry,' Harry groaned as Lucius licked at him.

Lucius' tongue re-entered him and Harry choked back a sob. He'd never felt anything this amazing... no, Lucius fucking him was better, but Harry didn't want this to stop. Lucius' tongue wriggled in and out of him, lapping at his glistening hole each time the man pulled out. Harry's body shuddered in desire, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His cock twitched on his stomach, blood flowing to it quickly, and Harry knew he was going to come without being touched.

'Lu-Lu...' he tried to warn but it was too late. Hours of pent up sexual frustration burst forth and Harry came viciously; he screamed and arched his back, come shooting over his stomach and even his chest. He shuddered and his knees came together, thighs pressing either side of Lucius' face to keep him in place.

Lucius continued to lick and suck back, breathing heavily against Harry's arse as the teenager rode out his orgasm.

'I'm sorry,' Harry choked out.

'Why?' Lucius asked as he came back up, licking his lips.

'I... we... huh?'

Lucius chuckled. 'I still plan on fucking you, little lion.' Harry groaned as Lucius muttered a lubricant charm. A finger replaced his tongue, quickly being swallowed by Harry's eager hole.

'Oh gods, Lucius,' he groaned and pushed up.

'So wanton, just like the first time,' Lucius grinned. 'I'm going to fuck you just as hard, Harry.'

Harry moaned, another finger joining the first. Lucius scissored them and twisted, finding Harry's prostate and stroking it. It just added to the stimulation Harry was feeling and the teenager writhed on Lucius' digits.

'I'm going to fill your pretty little hole,' Lucius told him, words shooting straight to both their cocks. 'It's only ever been filled with my seed.'

'Yes, yes!' Harry practically shouted. 'Fill me again, Lucius, please!'

Lucius grinned and thrust another finger in, working Harry's arse open wider and wider.

'Ah, Luce,' Harry shuddered as his cock twitched, trying to fight back to life. It hung heavily between his legs, swollen stomach still slick with his climax.

'So delectable,' Lucius continued, gazing at Harry with lust blown eyes. 'You're such a little slut, Harry, begging me over and over again.'

'Gods, yes, just hurry!' Harry groaned. Like the first time, he knew Lucius' words should make him angry. But bloody hell did that man know how to talk dirty. It made Harry's cock twitch again and the Gryffindor whimpered.

Lucius withdrew his fingers and ran his hand over Harry's stomach, collecting the boy's seed. Harry watched as the blonde smeared it all over his cock, using it as lube and lining himself up.

'_Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss_!' Harry hissed as Lucius' long, thick cock seared into him. He felt the delicious ache and burn, followed by that wonderful full feeling that his body had been aching for ever since the first time.

Lucius groaned as he settled fully inside the teenager, his breathing laboured even though they'd only just started. 'Fuck, Harry, what you do to me,' he panted.

'Hard, Luce, hard!' Harry begged. 'Longer next time, just fuck me hard now!'

Lucius could do nothing but comply. He drew all the way out before thrusting back in hard, balls slapping against Harry's arse. The boy let out a breathy moan and his eyes squeezed shut. He arched his back, forcing Lucius deeper in.

The blonde started thrusting away like mad, burying himself into Harry's heat over and over again so hard and fast they were both soon panting and sweating, cursing and shouting each other's names over and over again. Even with the preperation Harry was amazingly tight and his muscles pulled at Lucius' cock tighter with each thrust.

'Fuck, Harry,' he grunted hoarsely as his fingers dug into the teenager's hips. Harry's legs were aching from being forced apart and he wrapped them around Lucius' waist. 'I can't hold out much longer,' Lucius groaned out.

'Fuck me!' was all Harry could shout.

'Watch me,' Lucius ordered.

Harry peeled his eyes open and looked up. Lucius' hair had fallen over his face, sticking to his sweaty skin and moving with each thrust. The muscles in his arms and neck strained as he kept his pace up, rocking back and forth as he fucked the Gryffindor. His cock was pounding into Harry relentlessly, forcing the teenager to slide against the rough material of the sofa.

He was gorgeous, exquisite, and Harry's eyes locked with Lucius' pale grey and lust filled ones.

Harry was so wanton, so absolutely delicious. Lucius looked over his face, flushed and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead and lips red and swollen from kissing and biting. His stomach and chest still glistened wetly and his hips were bruising from Lucius' fingers. He looked right into Harry's eyes as he reached down, wrapping one hand around Harry's throbbingly hard cock.

Harry screamed loudly as his cock was stroked once, twice, before he came even harder then before. He was completely filled, a beautiful hand wrapped around his cock, and those piercing eyes on him, the eyes of the man who had haunted his dreams. Harry's back arched higher then before, head thrown back onto the sofa, and eyes squeezed shut as white hot pleasure crashed over his burning body.

The teenager immediately clamped down around Lucius as come once again leaked over his stomach and Lucius' fist. The blonde grunted, managed another thrust, and came with a hoarse cry, filling the body beneath his with warm liquid.

It was even better then the first time, Lucius thought idily as he was overcome by pleasure. His cock throbbed as it emptied into Harry, Lucius staring at the creature before him and knowing only _he _had ever seen Harry like this; only he had been privy to this side of Harry Potter.

He groaned, wanting to kiss Harry stupid, but couldn't bring himself to pull out. He and Harry were silent apart from heavy breathing, both trying to hold tight onto their pleasure but eventually sighing and letting it go.

Harry beathed heavily, staring up at Lucius and looking completely sated.

'Well...' Lucius said slowly once he remembered how to talk, 'I hadn't planned on doing that when I came here today.'

Harry smiled.

'But it was thoroughly enjoyable.'

The teenager giggled and held out his hands. Lucius helped him up, slipping out of Harry and making them both groan. Harry felt empty and shifted from foot to foot, come dribbling from his aching backside.

Lucius sighed blissfully and Harry pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 'S'not what you said last time.'

Lucius smirked. 'Ah, but this time I _know _I made you see stars.'

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Lucius' chest.

'Are you okay?' Lucius asked.

'Mmm... tired,' Harry mumbled.

'I'm sorry, I should have been gentler.'

'No, it was fantastic,' Harry said. 'Exactly what I needed.'

'Are you saying you need me, Mr Potter?' Lucius asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. He whispered in the teenager's ear, 'Are you saying you need my cock?'

Harry giggled again and slapped him. 'Stop being dirty.'

'You were the one begging for me to fuck you harder,' Lucius said. 'If I remember correctly, you said that the first time too.'

'Lucius,' Harry groaned, 'why are you ruining the moment?'

Before Lucius could retort, the front door opened and banged shut. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry, who stumbled and fell into him as he tried to stand. Before they could apparate to the safety of Harry's room, Remus and Tonks walked into the sitting room.

Remus shouted and covered his eyes while Tonks grinned and looked them both over. Harry curled into Lucius, trying to cover himself, but Lucius stood quite proudly.

'Hello, Uncle Luce,' Tonks grinned.

'Miss Tonks,' Lucius nodded.

'What the hell are you two doing?' Remus demanded, eyes still covered. He wrinkled his nose and Harry burned red.

'What's it look like we're doing?' Lucius said. 'We just finished having se-'

Harry clamped his hand over Lucius' mouth and said, 'We'll just be going!' He hissed at Lucius, 'Apparate, apparate!'

Lucius smirked and with a pop, he and Harry disapparated to the teenger's room.

'Oh Gods,' Remus groaned, opening his eyes. 'Sirius will kill me.'

'Why?' Tonks asked.

'We left Harry and Lucius alone for _twenty _minutes!' Remus said. 'One time, _the one time _I convince Sirius to leave them alone, and they go and have sex!'

'Well, it looked like Harry enjoyed it,' Tonks said and smirked when her husband groaned again.


	16. Family and Friends

**Chapter Sixteen: Family and Friends**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now, kiddies, you can't hate me as much as **I **hate me. Because really, I love this story; I personally think it's awesome. And yet my muse, who's name is Johnny, refuses to work on it and give it the loving attention it deserves.

So you have a thousand apologies for the very, very, **very **lateness of this chapter, and I'll try and get the next one out quicker. Forgive me, I'm sorry! I hope you like it.

{Dreamer}

* * *

'Aargh!'

Lucius turned from where he was pulling his trousers on. 'What?'

Harry was sprawled across the bed on his back, arms and legs splayed as he wiggled. 'My arse hurts,' he whined. 'Lucius, you broke me!'

With a small chuckle, Lucius finished doing up his belt before sliding onto the bed gracefully. He crawled over Harry, the teenager blushing up at him. Lucius leaned down and placed three quick kisses to Harry's face; one either side of his mouth, and one directly on his lips.

'Harry,' he said carefully, 'I haven't broken you.'

'Have,' Harry pouted.

Lucius smiled. 'How long did it take you to move comfortably after our first time?'

'Um...' Harry murmured, trying to remember, 'about a week or so.'

Lucius grinned. 'I haven't lost my touch.'

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed at the man's chest, but Lucius stayed put. 'I lied and said I fell at the party; everyone kept asking why I was wincing whenever I sat down.'

Lucius chuckled and kissed him again. 'Well now everyone will know the exact reason you can't sit comfortably.'

'You prat,' Harry groaned before moaning when Lucius kissed him properly. One of Lucius' hands trailed up Harry's naked arm and neck before cupping his cheek. He held the teenager in place as he kissed him, lips and tongue quickly reducing Harry to a whimpering mess.

Lucius broke the kiss and pulled back. 'I think we should get up and have dinner.'

'Why?'

'Your godfather might hex us right out of bed.'

Harry sighed but allowed Lucius to pull him up. He winced as he dressed, groggily getting into a pair of baggy jeans that wouldn't constrict his stomach and a large shirt. It took Lucius a second to realise it was _his _shirt; white cotton with grey buttons, the thing cost more than all of Harry's wardrobe.

'Hey, that's mine!' he said.

Harry grinned, poked his tongue out, and ran from the room, Lucius cursing behind him. The man sighed and hunted through Harry's wardrobe, finding a semi-formal black silk shirt. He transfigured it to his own size and pulled it on, following his childish partner downstairs.

Harry's mouth fell open when he saw Lucius in one of his own shirts. The black silk suited him perfectly (_well, most things suit him_, he thought) and Harry was practically drooling.

Tonks, Remus and Sirius were already in the kitchen with Teddy in his high chair, the eight-month-old beating his little fists into his cooked vegetables. Lucius sat gracefully across from Remus and Tonks and smirked at Harry.

'Harry, gonna sit down?' Tonks asked, grinning at the stunned look on the boy's face.

Harry blinked and blushed before rounding the table. He sat on Lucius' lap, the blonde wrapping an arm around him and kissing his neck. 'You stole my shirt.'

Harry grinned. 'So?'

'I'll get you back for it.'

'Nah ah.'

'I will,' Lucius promised.

Harry wiggled his hips and Lucius had to stifle a groan. 'What was that?'

'N-Nothing,' Lucius mumbled.

Tonks snorted and Sirius glared as Harry grinned broadly. 'Sounded like something.'

'It... wasn't... a-anything,' Lucius got out as Harry continued to shift on his lap. He grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him back, grinding Harry against his hardening shaft. Harry let out a squeak and Lucius said, 'What was that?'

'N-Nothing,' Harry stuttered, blushing furiously when Sirius snorted.

'No, that was something,' Lucius purred.

Harry ignored and and focused on the table.

Lucius smiled. 'Serves you right,' he said and kissed Harry's cheek.

'Bastard,' Harry growled.

Lucius grinned.

{oOo}

Draco pulled a sleeveless sweater on over his white button-up shirt and looked himself over in his full mirror. He brushed his fingers through his hair and made sure he looked presentable before leaving his room.

The house was earily quiet, though that wasn't much different to how it usually was; the Manor was so big you could throw a Hogwarts graduation party in the foyer and you wouldn't hear it on the first floor.

Draco walked through the corridors alone before finding his mother descending the stairs, a folder in her hands.

'Mother, is Father back yet?' Draco asked.

Narcissa looked up and shook her head. 'No, I think he's still with Mr Potter.'

'I see.'

'I was just heading back to France,' Narcissa said. Since his parents' divorce, Narcissa had been moving all her stuff to the Manor house in France. Draco was going to miss having his mother around. 'Do you want to have dinner before I leave?' Narcissa asked.

'No, that's okay, I think I'll just go make sure Father's okay.'

Narcissa chuckled. 'Lucius can take care of himself, Draco.'

'In a house with Sirius Black?' Draco said.

'Hmm... yes, my cousin does like to act before thinking,' Narcissa mused. 'Best make sure Lucius hasn't been cursed.'

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek, said goodbye, and headed for the foyer to apparate.

{oOo}

He landed in front of 12 Grimmauld Place and looked around to make sure he hadn't been seen. After verifying that he was alone, Draco knocked loudly and waited.

The door was answered by Sirius Black, the man wearing trousers and a matching waistcoat over a purple silk shirt. He blinked before frowning and saying, 'Draco Malfoy?'

Draco nodded and said politely, 'I apologise for showing up unannounced, Mr Black, but I was wondering if my father was here?'

'Yes, he's here,' Sirius said. 'I suppose you want to come in?'

'If that's okay,' Draco said.

Sirius snorted. 'S'fine, we've got Malfoys turning up all the time.'

Draco blushed as Sirius opened the door and let him in. They walked down the narrow hallway before Sirius led him into the sitting room.

'Draco?' Lucius said in surprise from where he was seated on the sofa.

'You haven't been home in three days, I was worried,' Draco said as he looked from his father to Harry. The other teenager was asleep, snuggled into Lucius with a book clasped in his hands. He looked peaceful, happy, and Lucius had one arm wrapped protectively around him while his other was holding up a novel of his own. 'I can see you're perfectly fine,' Draco smirked.

'I'll leave you to talk,' Sirius said.

'Thank you, Mr Black,' Draco nodded politely as Sirius left the room. He sat across from his father and Harry, eyes looking over the black-haired Gryffindor.

'Go ahead and ask, Draco,' Lucius said as he stretched his legs and put his book down. 'You're dying to know.'

'Very well; are you and Potter together?'

Lucius nodded. 'As of three days ago yes, we are.'

'I thought you weren't,' Draco said as he crossed his arms. 'Didn't you say so in that press statement?'

'I also told you and your mother that I could very well fall in love with Harry,' Lucius said. 'I haven't ruled out that possibility.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Are you telling me you're falling in love with him?'

'I could be,' Lucius said honestly. 'Harry is... amazingly kind, intelligent, interesting... we seem to be compatible on every level. He doesn't let me get my own way all the time; he fights me, challenges me, something no one has ever done before.'

Draco was surprised at the level of emotion in his father's voice. Lucius had only ever loved _him_, and even Narcissa to a small extent.

But his eyes lit up when he spoke about Harry, when he looked at him, and Draco had noticed that Lucius' fingers were stroking the teenager's arm soothingly as the pregnant boy slept. Every time Harry moved, Lucius shifted his own position so the younger wizard was still comfortable.

Harry was smiling in his sleep and one hand reached out to grab Lucius' trousers. He sighed happily before nuzzling into Lucius' stomach.

'Are you okay with this, Draco?' Lucius asked.

The teenager leaned back, arms still folded, and regarded the couple carefully. He knew no matter what he said, Lucius wouldn't break up with Harry. They were having a child together and Draco was sure Lucius was going to fall completely in love with the other teenager.

They _did _look rather good together and Draco could see that the past three days had been the best of Lucius' life. Draco was a little annoyed (Harry was _younger _then him, damn it!) but really, he was happy for his dad. Lucius had never loved anyone who wasn't family, he'd been in a loveless marriage for years. Didn't he deserve happiness now, especially when he'd sacrificed so much? And didn't he deserve Draco's acceptance?

'I'm fine,' Draco said with a shrug, 'you and Potter being together doesn't change anything; you'll still have a baby, I'll still be a big brother, only now I have to make sure I knock before entering a room with you two.'

Lucius snorted and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair.

'If you're happy, Father, then I am too,' Draco said. 'Besides, you could do worse then Potter.'

'Can't you call him Harry?' Lucius asked.

Before Draco could answer, Harry shifted on the sofa and peeled his eyes open. He rubbed them sleepily and looked around, everything blury because Lucius had placed his glasses on the coffee table.

Lucius handed them across and Harry slipped them on, yawning before sitting up. He scratched behind his ear before grinning at Lucius and kissing him quickly.

Draco cleared his throat and the couple broke apart. Harry jumped before recognising the blonde. 'Draco?'

'Ah, so you _can _pull yourself away from my father long enough to say hello to your guests,' Draco teased.

Harry blushed and Lucius chuckled, pulling Harry back into his arms. 'Draco was just visiting to check on me.'

'Yes, I thought perhaps your godfather had kidnapped him,' Draco said as he flicked imaginary lint off his expensive shirt.

'Sirius is a bit iffy on the whole subject,' Harry said, 'but he's accepted it because it makes me happy.'

'Good, I'd hate to hex the man for hurting my father,' Draco smiled. 'Now, Potter, how have you been?'

Lucius rolled his eyes at the use of Harry's last name but the teenager perked up. He hadn't spoken to anyone his own age in a while, Hermione not having time to visit until next week.

So he immediately launched into a conversation with Draco about Quidditch, their N.E.W.T.S (Draco was studying at home too), Malfoy Manor, and a hundred other things Lucius tuned out. The blonde had picked up his novel and was reading silently until he heard his own name.

He looked up to see his son and lover looking at him and cleared his throat. 'Pardon?'

'I suggested that Potter spend a few nights at the Manor to familiarise himself with the house and grounds while it's dark,' Draco said. 'We can't have him getting lost after the baby is born.'

'Oh,' Lucius said and looked at a hopeful Harry. 'Of course, what a lovely idea.'

Harry grinned and kissed his boyfriend quickly. 'You treat me so fine,' he said.

Draco snorted and Lucius chuckled.

'Sirius and the others can visit, right?' Harry asked. 'Like, you won't say Hermione can't because she's Muggle-born, will you?'

'Harry, I left my prejudices behind with the war,' Lucius said with a wave of his hand. 'While it's true I may never enjoy anything Muggle related, Miss Granger has proven to be a brave and intelligent young woman. Plus she has stuck by you through everything, including the pregnancy. She will always be welcome in my home.'

Harry grinned and showered Lucius in kisses, a little display that made Draco poke his tongue out.

'We'll have to keep Miss Tonks out of certain rooms,' Lucius said when they'd broken apart.

Harry frowned. 'Why?'

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he answered, 'While she is a delightful young woman whom you love, she is a bit... ah, careless.'

Harry giggled. 'Careless? She's a right klutz.'

'Tonks?' Draco questioned as his father and Harry giggled together.

'Who said my name?' Tonks asked as she walked in with Teddy. She plonked herself down in the remaining armchair and Harry grinned. He stood and took Teddy from her, planting the boy on his lap and grabbing some toys.

Teddy squealed in delight as Harry made bears and other soft toys hover around the room. Draco watched the little display before Tonks gestured at him.

'Who's the little Lucius?' she asked.

Lucius smiled at the offended look on his son's face as he said, 'Nymphadora Lupin, meet my son, Draco.'

'Oh, little cousin,' Tonks said and grabbed Draco's hand, shaking it furiously.

'C-Cousin?' Draco gaped.

'She's your Aunt Andromeda's daughter,' Lucius explained.

'Call me Tonks; Nymphadora is a horrible name,' Tonks said and poked her tongue out. 'The little man with Harry is my son, Teddy.'

'Say hello to Draco, Teddy,' Harry told the boy.

Teddy blew a raspberry and the group chuckled, Draco raising an eyebrow at the boy.

'Already a fine godfather,' Tonks said and nodded at Harry. 'He has a way with children.'

Draco could see that. Teddy's hair (which had been a honey gold when he'd entered the room) was now jet black and his eyes bright green. He clapped his hands and stared at the monkey Harry was making dance in front of him. As Draco watched, Teddy's nose changed into an exact replica of the toy's.

'He's a Metamorphmagus,' Lucius said to his son's stunned look.

'Just like his mummy,' Tonks cooed and changed her nose and mouth into a duck beak. Teddy giggled and reached for his mum, who stood to scoop the boy into her arms.

'How can I compete with that?' Harry grumbled as he flicked his hand, all the toys returning to the chest in the corner.

'I'm sure our own son will love you best,' Lucius said and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled. 'Really?'

'Of course,' Tonks said, 'he'll be after your glasses like Teddy always is.'

Harry groaned and reached up to fiddle with his glasses. 'I hate these stupid things, I should just get my eyes fixed.'

'I think they're adorable,' Lucius said and brushed his knuckles along Harry's cheek.

The teenager grinned and Tonks giggled. 'Where's the trademark Harry blush?' she asked.

Harry scowled at her as Draco asked, 'Harry blush?'

'He's always blushing,' Tonks said with a nod at the green-eyed wizard. 'Anything Uncle Lucius says or does makes Harry turn as red as a tomato.'

'I do _not_,' Harry tried. 'Tell them, Lucius!'

Lucius said, 'Do you want me to lie?' Harry scowled at him and Lucius raised his hands. 'What did I do?' Harry jumped to his feet and stormed from the room, Lucius calling his name after him. 'Thank you for that,' he shot at Tonks, who grinned and winked at him.

'Hormones,' the witch said and stood with her son. 'Better go make sure he's not telling Sirius to hex you.'

She trailed after Harry and Lucius leaned back on the sofa.

'How odd,' Draco said. His father raised an eyebrow. 'You've changed, Father.'

'Have I?' Lucius asked.

Draco nodded. 'Not dramatically, but the small things; you seem happier, more prone to smiling and joking.'

Lucius just shrugged.

'And Potter has you wrapped around his little finger,' Draco teased.

'Don't be ridiculous, Draco,' Lucius scowled.

And then, as if to prove Draco's point, Harry called, 'Lucius, can you please come here?'

'Coming!' Lucius said and stood, immediately disappearing in the direction of his boyfriend's voice.

Draco chuckled and shook his head.

'They're quite a couple.' The Slytherin turned to see an older wizard standing in the doorway; late thirties, thinning and greying brown hair, wearing a shabby seat of clothes.

'Professor Lupin?' Draco said in surprise and stood.

'Please, call me Remus,' the man said and shook Draco's hand.

'Did you mean Father and Potter?' Draco asked.

Remus nodded. 'When Lucius first began to visit, he was his usual self; polite, charming, aloof. Now he smiles and laughs, he relaxes.'

'Yes, I saw that,' Draco said. 'The change is remarkable... he just seems so happy.'

'That's Harry,' Remus told the teenager. 'He has the ability to befriend anyone, even grumpy old blondes.' Draco laughed. 'He's been good for your father and Lucius has been good for him too. They just fit, it's very odd.'

'Father seems to have found the one,' Draco commented. 'It's strange that it's Potter but I'm happy for them.'

'That's good,' Remus smiled. 'Would you like to stay for dinner?'

'Are you sure Mr Black won't mind?' Draco asked. 'I heard from Father that he's taking his time accepting this.'

'He _has _accepted it, it's just difficult,' Remus said. 'Sirius and I went to school with your father and he was older, a Slytherin, so naturally we were enemies. Sirius was a troublemaker and your father loved dishing out detentions as a prefect.'

_Like father like son_, Draco mused as the werewolf continued.

'Then of course we fought on opposite sides of the war,' Remus said. 'But that's in the past and Sirius can see that Lucius is good for Harry so he's trying. But he and Lucius never pass up a chance to tease each other.'

Draco chuckled. 'Sounds like Father.'

Remus smiled and said, 'Come, you're in for a show.'

Draco raised an eyebrow but Remus didn't answer, instead leading him into the kitchen.

Harry and Lucius were setting the table (which made Draco stop dead; his father had _never _set the table) and Sirius was already at the head. Tonks was trying to keep Teddy in his high chair and eventually gave up, passing the little boy to his father.

'Sirius, is it okay if young Mr Malfoy stays for dinner?' Remus asked as he sat with his son.

'Oh, Draco, of course you can stay,' Harry said and put out another plate and goblet.

'Oh yes, stay,' Sirius said and rolled his eyes. 'Don't ask the owner of the house or anything.'

Harry ignored him and led Draco to his seat. Lucius sat beside him and Draco noticed there were no more place settings. 'Where's Pott-'

He cut himself off when his father dragged Harry to sit on his lap. It looked like a regular occurrence because nobody batted an eye. Harry wriggled until he got comfortable and Lucius put one arm around the teenager, using the other to pick up his fork.

Kreacher served chicken parmigiana with roast potatoes and salad, placing food on the single plate in front of Harry and Lucius. The plate was stacked with three times the food as everyone elses and Draco watched as Harry tucked in.

The boy ate like his life depended on it; chicken, potatoes and lettuce all disappearing down his throat quickly. Lucius smiled indulgently as he ate around the teenager, taking his time and enjoying his boyfriend's warmth.

Draco was stunned and only managed half his very delicious dinner before Kreacher served dessert.

It was chocolate pudding with whipped cream and again Harry scarfed the lot down, making very inappropriate noises as he did. Lucius was watching him in rapt fascination, not even bothering with his own dessert (which Harry ate).

Draco looked up to see Remus and Tonks smiling at him and Sirius rolling his eyes. He realised this was what Remus had spoken about when he said he was in for a show; Harry and Lucius were oblivious to everyone else as they talked and ate, not even looking at the others. They were focused on each other so much that they didn't bother keeping down the noises when they kissed.

'Harry, bedroom,' Tonks reminded the teen, who broke away from the older wizard and turned bright red.

'Um, sorry.'

Tonks snorted as Harry stood, Lucius standing gracefully beside him.

'Draco, will you be leaving soon?' Lucius asked. 'We could have a glass of firewhiskey in the sitting room before you do.' Even as he said this, Lucius' eyes drifted to Harry, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Draco realised that while his dad wanted to spend time with him, he really wanted to get Harry to bed (whether that was as in 'sleeping' or something else, Draco didn't want to know).

So he put his spoon down and said, 'No, Father, I better get back to the Manor. I promised to owl Mother and tell her if you have or haven't been kidnapped.'

'He has,' Tonks said and gestured at Harry, who had his arms wrapped around Lucius' waist.

Draco snorted and said, 'Go put Potter to bed, he looks tired.'

'Not tired,' Harry replied sleepily and the others all smiled at him.

'Are you sure, Draco?' Lucius asked. When his son nodded, Lucius said, 'I'll be home around midday tomorrow, hopefully with Harry in tow.'

Harry grinned at him and he and Lucius bid Draco goodnight before disappearing.

'And off to have sex again,' Tonks said.

Remus chuckled over his son and Sirius groaned. 'Do you have to say that every night?' he demanded.

'What?' Tonks said as she fed Teddy. 'Every night they forget to put up a silencing charm.'

Sirius and Draco both grimaced and Remus and his wife laughed.

'Draco, did you want to stay for a drink?' Remus asked.

Draco was about to say no when he realised he wouldn't actually mind a drink. His mother had gone back to France and all his friends were either off travelling or back at Hogwarts. Remus seemed like good company and his wife was amusing.

'Sounds lovely,' Draco said and followed the other adults into the sitting room. Remus was pouring him a glass of scotch when they heard a thump from upstairs.

'Animals, the pair of them,' Sirius growled as he fell into one of the arm chairs.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, 'Do they really do that every night at dinner?'

'Oh yeah,' Remus nodded. 'Lucius won't let Harry sit anywhere else and Harry of course loves it, even if he's always as red as a tomato.'

'I don't see where Harry puts all the food,' Sirius commented. 'It's like he's having four babies instead of one.'

'Yeah, I noticed that,' Draco said as he sat on the sofa.

'Talking about Harry and Lucius?' Tonks asked as she entered the room. 'Rem, Teddy won't sleep, can you try?'

The werewolf nodded and excused himself to put his son to sleep.

'They're adorable, aren't they?' Tonks said as she sat herself beside Draco. 'I've never seen Harry that happy.'

'Yes, my father too seems... happier then I've ever seen him,' Draco said.

'Really?' Sirius asked.

The Malfoy heir nodded. 'Contrary to popular belief, my father is not a cold man. He has an image to maintain in public. If everyone thought he was easy to approach, they'd be begging for money and power. It's easier to keep them at bay by appearing cold and dangerous.

'Of course Father _is _dangerous but at home he's much friendlier. I've never seen him warm up to someone as quickly as he has with Harry. He hasn't stopped smiling since I got here; it's quite strange.'

'Are you okay with this?' Remus asked, having heard most of Draco's words as he came back in.

'Father's happy, Potter too,' Draco said and shrugged, 'that's all I care about.'

'That's very mature of you, cousin,' Tonks said. 'Welcome back to the family.'

Draco chuckled and toasted her with his glass.

'It's weird,' Sirius said, 'but I agree with you, Draco. As long as Harry and the baby are happy and healthy, I'm okay.'

'Besides when they kiss or flirt or touch-' Tonks began, only for her other cousin to cut her off.

'It's _all _the time!' he complained. 'Honestly, Malfoy acts like a horny school boy.'

'Father's always had a raging libido,' Draco commented and smirked at the look of disgust on Sirius' face.

'Honestly,' Sirius grouched, 'I'd have thought the baby would tire Harry out but _noo_.'

'He's got teenage _and_ pregnancy hormones waring inside him,' Tonks pointed out, 'he's up for anything Lucius throws at him.'

'Please don't talk about my father like that,' Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

'Or my godson,' Sirius added.

Remus chuckled as he sipped his drink. They fell into easy conversation and Draco didn't leave until way past midnight. He felt he'd misjudged most of the people Harry associated with and smiled as he apparated home.


	17. Harry and Tonks Have A Chat

**Chapter Seventeen: Harry and Tonks Have A Chat**

Harry threw the book he was trying to read across the library and cursed. His ankles hurt; his feet hurt; Sirius was being a bastard; and his unborn son seemed to think it was okay to press against his bladder every goddamn second of the day.

Harry was also hungry and frustrated and horny. Oh _gods _was he horny! Whenever Lucius was in sight Harry jumped him... well, tugged him into bed, because Harry definitely wasn't doing any jumping. He was four months pregnant and his bloody feet and back hurt, thank you very much.

Sirius was still being a jerk about the whole thing. Harry really didn't understand his godfather's problem. He was eighteen and pregnant; couldn't he sleep with the father of his baby? It wasn't like Harry was going out and spreading his legs or any wizard. He only spread them for Lucius. And, sometimes, Lucius spread _his _legs for Harry.

Harry grinned at the memory of fucking Lucius. It hadn't been entirely easy, what with the teenager's stomach being in the way, but it had been good. Harry hadn't ever thought that Lucius would let him top, but he was dead wrong. Lucius Malfoy definitely liked bottoming. It just so happened that in Harry's pregnant state, it was easier for the Slytherin to do all the topping.

Harry was brought from his musings when Tonks entered the library with a plate of sandwiches. She glanced at the book sitting on the floor and raised an eyebrow as she walked towards Harry.

'Sorry,' Harry blushed and reached out for the plate. 'I got a bit-'

'S'alright, Harry,' Tonks smiled. 'I remember being pregnant; everything annoys you and you wanna jump your partner all the time.' Harry blushed. 'Poor Remus, I wore him out a lot.'

'Ewe, yuck,' Harry grimaced. 'Tonks, I love you, really, but I _don't _need to hear about your sex life.'

Tonks chuckled. 'But I hear yours.'

Harry blushed again and stared down at his food. He knew he and Lucius got a bit... _vocal _during sex. But pretty much every single time he and the blonde forgot to cast a silencing charm.

Even Draco had commented- well, _teased_- on Harry being a screamer. You'd think in a house as big as Malfoy Manor, Draco could find a room far enough away not to hear his dad and Harry going at it. Harry was beginning to think that Draco purposely put himself within ear-shot just so he could make Harry turn red.

'Sorry,' he murmured.

'Hey, s'alright,' Tonks shrugged. She sat on the armchair across from Harry's. 'Been pregnant, remember?'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded. 'Um... will I always be this...'

'Horny?' the witch supplied.

'Y-Yeah,' Harry stuttered.

'No- well, I wasn't,' Tonks said. 'For me it calmed down around my seventh month. ''Course you won't be pregnant that long, so for all I know you'll be horny right up 'til you give birth.' She paused. 'Your pregnancy books don't say anything?'

'No,' Harry shook his head. 'And I really don't want to ask Roger; it's embarrassing.'

'Why don't you ask Lucius to ask Roger?' Tonks suggested.

'_Noo_,' Harry groaned and picked up a sandwich. 'It's bad enough that I jump him every bloody minute.'

Tonks laughed. 'Harry, believe me, I don't think Lucius minds one bit.'

Harry grunted around his mouthful and Tonks summoned the book he'd thrown.

'So, why'd you throw this, then?' she asked. 'The book annoyed you? The characters were bitchy? My good ol' cousin is still being a bastard?'

'Gods, he just can't get over it,' Harry huffed. 'I mean, he's trying, I know that, but every time Lucius even touches me he scowls and looks like he wants to rant! I'm bloody pregnant! I'm eighteen! I _killed _Voldemort! I think I can fucking take care of myself!

'But _noo_, Siri still seams to think I'm eleven-fucking-years-old, and that Lucius is some stalker-fan who's gonna use me and take all my money. I can make my own goddamn decisions! I want to be with Lucius, Lucius wants to be with me! We're both adults, we're having a child together, we've already fucked! Why can't Sirius get it through his thick fucking head that I can decide who I sleep with!'

Harry was bright red and panting by the end of his little rant, and Tonks just blinked and waited patiently for him to calm down. When he had he promptly blushed again, making her smile. The Gryffindor rubbed a hand across his face and looked down.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'Harry,' Tonks said softly, 'I get it; I totally get it. For the third time, I've been pregnant. You've got hormones raging war in your body, not to mention your teenage ones. As you said, you're eighteen; you _should _wanna shag any hot guy you can get your hands on. It just so happens that that hot guy is the father of your unborn son.

'Sirius is being a bastard, I know that,' she said. 'And I know that he's just worried about you and wants to protect you. But yeah, he's being an absolute jerk. And I think you've gotta tell him before you explode. Bottling up your emotions won't help. Just tell Sirius to back off, alright?'

Harry smiled shyly and nodded while he took another bite of his sandwich. 'Thank you, Tonks,' he murmured.

'Not a problem, Harry,' the Hufflepuff smiled. 'Sirius needs to back off.'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded.

'Anyway, enough ranting,' Tonks smiled. 'How _are _you and Lucius, anyways?'

Harry chuckled. 'Like you can't tell.' Just the other day Lucius had turned up after a business meeting to have Harry drag him upstairs. They'd spent the afternoon shagging until Harry promptly fell into a sex-coma. And, unfortunately, the couple had once again forgotten to put up a silencing charm. Dinner later that night had been rather awkward, with Remus blushing like mad, Tonks grinning, and Sirius scowling.

'Come on, Harry, let's gossip about our love lives,' Tonks beamed. 'Remy and I were thinkin' of having another baby.'

'Really?'

'Yeah,' Tonks nodded. 'But in the end we decided to wait. We might not have another because Remy's so worried about passing on the werewolf gene. And Teddy's still young, so we don't want to have another one any time soon.'

'That sucks,' Harry said. 'I reckon Teddy'd be a good big brother.'

'He might have to settle for being a good cousin to your little one,' Tonks smiled.

'Yeah,' Harry grinned. 'I'm glad my baby will have someone to play with. I never did.'

Tonks smiled sadly at him so changed the subject. 'So, you and Lucius?'

'We're good,' Harry beamed. 'Great, actually. He's amazing; he makes sure I eat and sleep regularly, he doesn't mind me jumping him at all times of the day, and he's just... really, really amazing about the whole thing. I love spending time with him.'

'Aah, young love,' Tonks chuckled.

'Well, not love yet,' Harry said. 'But I could really fall for him. And... it's not just 'cause of the baby. I mean, I know we probably wouldn't be together if I wasn't pregnant, but he's just such a fascinating guy. I could really fall for him and spend the rest of my life with him.'

'Yeah?' Tonks asked. Harry nodded. 'I'm glad, Harry.'

'You don't think it's just me being... clingy?' Harry asked. 'This is my first real relationship, and I went and got knocked up before we even dated-'

'Harry, just stop right there,' Tonks cut in. 'You and Lucius fit, okay? You're good together and care about each other. If you fall in love with him it's because he deserves your love, not because he got you pregnant.'

Harry smiled at her. 'Thanks, Tonks.'

Tonks offered him a smile in return and watched as the teenager finished his sandwich. 'So, have you thought of any names?'

'Yeah, a few,' Harry nodded. He set his plate aside and leaned back in his armchair. 'Lucius hates normal names like Gregory and Matthew. He likes the name Gideon, which I don't mind, but... dunno, for some reason I can't see our son having that name. I don't know why, but Gideon Potter Malfoy just... doesn't fit.'

Tonks just nodded.

'I don't wanna pick a name and then it doesn't suit the baby,' Harry admitted. 'But, um... I kinda found a name when I was looking through some books on the Malfoy family.'

'Oh?'

Harry said, 'When I went to Malfoy Manor the other day, Lucius was busy in his study and I went to the library- I think Hermione will faint when she sees it-'

'Is Hermione allowed to visit?' Tonks interrupted.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded. 'I asked Lucius and he said he doesn't have the same prejudices he did before the second war. I mean, he'll never really like Muggles, but he doesn't hate werewolves or Muggleborns anymore. And he respects Hermione for what she did during the war and how she's stuck by me through everything. He said she'll always be welcomed into his home.'

Tonks smiled. 'Good. Anyway, continue.'

'Oh, yeah,' Harry laughed. 'Um, well I wandered into the library, and there was this massive book on the Malfoy family. So I started going through it and found Lucius' great-great-great-great-great... I think there's about ten greats in there-' Tonks giggled, '- grandfather,' Harry said, 'who's name was Ceaser Caelum Malfoy.'

'You want to name your son Ceaser?'

'Um... no, I kinda like Caelum,' Harry admitted. 'Spelt C-A-E-L-U-M, but pronounced _kay-lum_. It said it was a star or something, like the name Sirius. It... dunno, I just really like it.'

'Caelum Potter Malfoy,' Tonks mused. 'I like it.'

'Yeah?' Tonks nodded. 'I'm not sure what Lucius would say; I haven't told him yet. But I like it. It's better than some of the names he came up with. He gave up after a while and said we should just call the baby Harry Lucius Potter Malfoy.'

Tonks laughed. 'Yeah, 'cause _that _wouldn't be confusing.'

'Nah, 'course not,' Harry grinned.

'Knock, knock,' came Remus' voice from the doorway. He poked his head in and said, 'I'm not interrupting, am I?'

'Yes, you are,' Tonks said. 'But we'll allow it 'cause of how sexy you are.'

Remus blushed while Harry giggled and the werewolf entered the library, a letter clutched in one hand. 'This is for you, Harry; from Hermione.'

'Oh, thank you,' Harry said. He took the letter and opened it while Remus kissed Tonks;

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I miss you so much, I really wish you could be here. Of course I understand your reason to stay away from Hogwarts; students are constantly approaching me and asking about your pregnancy and relationship with Lucius. Can you believe it? You'd think they'd respect your privacy but no. It's tiring, it really is._

_On a happier note, I should be able to visit this weekend. Severus has agreed to let me come to Grimmauld Place Friday night and I was thinking we could spend the weekend together just catching up. Of course if you're busy or have plans with Lucius, just let me know._

_I hope everything's going well with the baby. I can't wait until I get to meet your little boy. I bet he'll be gorgeous!_

_Oh, I also thought I'd let you know that Ginny's calmed down. For a while there she was huffing around the castle like a dragon with a cold. But she's stopped hexing people for no reason and doesn't say anything when people start gossiping about you. In fact, she frowns a little at people and doesn't join in. Amazing, huh? Maybe she's finally growing up._

_I can't say the same thing about Ronald, not that I've seen him. He wrote a few letters to me using very foul language. Honestly, he really needs to grow up. The way he goes on you'd think you were leading the Death Eaters and trying to resurrect Voldemort._

_Anyway, I'll stop boring you with my rambling. I hope you and baby Harry are okay, and Lucius too. Say hi to Remus, Tonks and Sirius for me. I hope to see you this coming weekend._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Harry was smiling by the time he finished the letter and Remus and Tonks looked at him.

'Hermione might be able to visit this weekend,' he told them.

'That's good,' Tonks beamed. 'You haven't seen her in ages.'

'Yeah, she's been pretty busy with N.E.W.T.s, and I've been busy with the baby and Lucius.'

'I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about when she arrives,' Remus said. 'Tonks can join you and you can all gossip about- _ow_!' The werewolf grunted and rubbed his arm, shooting a hurt look at his wife as she pulled her hand back. 'Why did you hit me?'

'We don't gossip,' Tonks said, 'and don't assume that Harry does just because he's gay.'

'I didn't-' Remus tried but Tonks raised her eyebrows. 'Okay, fine,' he groaned and rubbed his arm harder. 'I'm sorry, you'll all... talk, like civilised adults.'

'That's better,' Tonks grinned and winked at Harry. Harry snickered.

'Anyway,' Remus decided it was best to move on and Harry and Tonks shared another grin, 'want to join us for lunch, Harry? We're taking Teddy to Muggle London. A simple charm will have your baby belly covered.'

Harry still wasn't that big. Roger had told him he'd really fill out around six months. But because of how small he was naturally, he already had quite a bump hidden beneath his shirt. He'd taken to wearing baggy shirts to cover the half-Quaffle he was smuggling.

'Actually, I'm having lunch with Draco,' Harry told them.

'Draco Malfoy, really?' Remus asked.

'They've been having lunch a few times a week,' Tonks told her husband. 'How's that going, by the way?'

'Good,' Harry nodded. 'We're not the best of friends but we're beginning to put old images and thoughts behind us. Draco suggested we start clean and try to forget about all the spiteful stuff we've said to each other. So we're getting to know each other as Harry and Draco rather than Potter and Malfoy.'

'That's good, Harry,' Remus smiled, 'I'm glad.'

'It'll be good for the baby,' Harry said and patted the swell of his stomach. 'And Lucius too. When I eventually move into Malfoy Manor, Lucius won't have to worry about Draco and me trying to hex each other.'

'I doubt even Draco Malfoy would hex a pregnant man,' Tonks said.

'Yeah, probably not,' Harry agreed.

Remus checked his pocketwatch. 'It's almost twelve, what time is Draco getting here?'

'He said twelve thirty, but you know Malfoys,' Harry smirked, 'they turn up whenever they want.'

'Lucius is pretty good at arriving on time,' Tonks said.

Harry snickered. 'Yeah, 'cause he always decides when and where we meet.'

Remus and Tonks both chuckled and Harry grabbed another sandwich square from the plate Tonks had bought in. He hummed when he bit into cucumber and peanut butter; it had become his favourite since falling pregnant.

'I thought you were going to lunch?' Remus asked.

'Please,' Harry said after he'd swallowed his mouthful. 'By the time I change and get to the cafe I'll be starving again.'

He ate the rest of the square and reached for another, Remus and Tonks smiling at him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I decided to update early because I wrote this chapter and chapter eighteen earlier today. My muse seems to have found inspiration again, and I have a few ideas for the following chapters. So hopefully this means more regular updates.

Thank you for being so supportive of this story, I appreciate and love all you guys *virtual hugs and cookies!*

Also, I haven't decided who to pair some of the other characters with. So people like Severus, Draco, Sirius, Hermione, and the Weasley twins. I want to write a bit about their relationships, but I only have faint ideas who to pair with who. If you have any ideas, or any pairing you really want to see, let me know :)

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	18. Draco and Sirius Have A Chat Too!

**Chapter Eighteen: Draco and Sirius Have A Chat Too!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all your reviews and continued support. I also appreciate the suggestions on pairings. I'm still mulling them over, and I'm going to throw all the characters together soon and see who my muse decides would be good together. I'm more leaning towards certain pairings, so that's the good news. The bad news is I haven't yet written the next chapter, but I've started it! I promise to update soon and try not to keep you waiting.

Cheers and enjoy,

{Dreamer}

* * *

Draco appeared with a pop on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black hadn't change the wards yet to let the Malfoy heir in, though he had for Lucius. Thankfully a bit of the media hysteria surrounding the upcoming Potter-Malfoy baby had died down a bit. Though reporters still followed anyone associated with Harry or Lucius in public, their homes had become a bit safer.

Draco smoothed down his cloak, checked that he hadn't been seen, and used the golden knocker. He was early; it was just before twelve, and he and Harry weren't having lunch until 12:30. But Draco had been out to brunch with his mother and her lover- or was he her partner now that she and Lucius were divorced?- and though Draco was glad his mother was happy, he didn't particularly like _Dermont_.

The wizard, who was about ten years younger than Lucius, had basically acted like an uptight bitch all of the meal. He was crafty enough to only do it when Narcissa wasn't paying attention, but Draco saw it. The man clearly felt threatened by Lucius, and therefore Draco. Draco really didn't understand; hadn't the man heard that Lucius was expecting? Not to mention the fact that he was _gay_.

Draco had managed to last twenty-four minutes before faking an emergency from Severus; he'd pretended to remember an urgent potion he and the older wizard were working on and rushed out. Thankfully his mother hadn't questioned it and Dermont had been happy to see him leave. Draco would have to ask his father to enquire around about the other wizard.

Draco was brought from his thoughts when the front door of number twelve was opened, revealing a slightly dishevelled Sirius Black. He was wearing dark purple trousers that bordered on black and a lighter-coloured dress shirt, un-tucked, the sleeves rolled up. His black hair fell around his shoulders in tangles and his face was covered in stubble as well as his usual beard.

Having never seen the man quite this under-dressed (Draco didn't count the Battle of Hogwarts, seeing as how everyone had been covered in blood, their clothing torn), the blonde felt heat colour his cheeks and averted his eyes.

'Good morning, Mr Black,' he managed to get out.

'Malfoy,' Sirius said and pulled the door wider open. 'Here for Harry?'

'Yes, sir,' Draco said and stepped into the house.

Kreacher, the Black house elf, cracked into view and held his hands out, while muttering under his breath, 'Malfoy spawn, pure-blood, mistress would approve.'

'Give it a rest, Kreacher,' Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Draco just handed over his cloak and watched as Kreacher scowled at his master before disappearing with another crack.

'Harry's upstairs in the library I think,' Sirius said.

'Ah, well, I'm actually quite a bit early,' Draco said. 'Do you mind if I go outside and have a cigarette?'

Sirius raised his eyebrows but said nothing, instead gesturing for Draco to follow him. The teenager was led down the hallway, turning right through a door that was usually closed when Draco visited. It led to a smaller sitting room than the main one, which in turn led to _another _room, and then to a set of sliding glass doors that looked rather modern.

Draco followed the Black Lord out onto a small deck that again was rather modern compared to the house itself. The boards beneath their feet were dark and varnished, matching the railing that spanned the edge. There was a wooden bench beneath the window set into the back of the house, a swinging chair directly before Draco, and a small, round wooden table with four chairs

Three wooden steps led from the deck down to the lush green lawn. A white-pebbled path wound across the yard, with potted flowers, chairs, and fountains dotting the grass. The fence surrounding the yard all had large trees planted before it, giving the space more privacy.

'This is lovely,' Draco said honestly as Sirius slid the doors shut behind him.

'Most of it was Harry's idea,' Sirius admitted. When Draco turned to look at him, blonde eyebrows up, Sirius elaborated. 'The house was rather dark and drab when I escaped Azkaban; Kreacher lost his marbles when my mother died, so he failed to keep the place clean.

'Before the war Harry and his friends helped clean it up, but it needed to be completely renovated,' Sirius explained. 'So Harry and I spoke and we agreed to re-do the yard while we re-decorated the house.'

Sirius walked across to the table and tugged a chair out, gesturing for Draco to take another. The Malfoy heir sat and Sirius pulled out his wand. Muttering under his breath, the dark-haired wizard transfigured the pot plant in the middle of the table into an ashtray.

Satisfied, Sirius put his wand away and produced a packet of cigarettes as he continued talking. 'Harry designed the entire place. His Muggle relatives had him do all the yard work as well as the house work, so he has a good eye when it comes to decorating.'

It was said mostly with pride, but Draco detected a hint of anger in the older man's tone. He understood completely. Since getting to know the real Harry Potter, Draco had learned that the Saviour's home life wasn't as amazing as Draco had assumed. Harry had been treated worse than a house elf.

'It looks great,' he settled on saying and pulled out his own cigarettes.

'Does your dad know you smoke?' Sirius asked as he blew smoke above his head.

'I don't know,' Draco shrugged one shoulder as he lit up. 'Most likely. It's hard to hide anything from my father.'

'Mm,' Sirius hummed.

'I know he smoked when he was younger,' Draco said, 'but Mother convinced him to quit when she fell pregnant with me, and he didn't start again after I was born.'

'Well, kudos to him,' Sirius said. 'I went twelve years without one and when I broke out the first thing I stole was a packet.'

'It's good to know your priorities,' Draco snickered.

Sirius glanced at him, a smirk playing on his lips. 'Cheeky,' he commented.

'I try,' Draco said, a fake modest look on his face. Sirius chuckled and drew back on his cigarette, Draco mimicking him.

The two fell into silence as they smoked, each enjoying not having to fill the air with small chit chat. They watched as various birds flew overhead, or dropped to the lawn to pick for bugs. Draco's eyes kept darting to the older man, taking in the sloppy appearance, the way Sirius seemed so relaxed.

Narcissa had told him a few stories about Sirius Black when the man was younger; he'd been carefree, a prankster, smart, gorgeous. Draco could see a bit of the youthful man Sirius had once been, but really every time he'd seen Sirius Black had been during battle.

So it was nice to see the man relaxing, not having to worry about anything. Of course Draco knew, both from Harry and his own observations, that Sirius was still having a hard time accepting his godson's state. He wondered if he could help...

_Don't do it, Draco_, the blonde told himself. _It's none of your business and you're horrible at anything other than business deals; don't try to help, you'll only make things worse._

Draco cleared his throat and Sirius looked at him.

_Don't do it! _his concious warned again.

'Yes?' Sirius queried.

'Um, well...' Draco hesitated. 'I wanted to talk to you about Harry.'

_Damn it! Bad, Draco Lucius Malfoy, BAD!_

'What about him?' Sirius asked.

'We've... been talking,' Draco said slowly. 'We usually spend about two hours at lunch, mostly talking about the baby, sharing stories about school and my father, our friends and family...'

'... and?' Sirius prompted when Draco paused.

'He... has some concerns,' Draco admitted.

'About what?' the Animagus demanded. 'Your father? The relationship? The baby?'

'No, no,' Draco said quickly. 'Well, he's worried he'll be a bad father, but it's worries that all first-time parents have. And he's happy with Father, he tells me every time we meet.'

'So what is it?'

'It's... well... I know it's not my place to say anything,' the younger man said, 'but... if I can help Harry I should, right?'

'Yes!' Sirius snapped. 'What is it?'

Draco took a long drag of his cigarette to calm himself and finished it. Stubbing the butt out in the ashtray and quickly lighting another, Draco said, 'It's about... you.'

Sirius blinked. 'Me?' Draco nodded. 'What about me?'

'You've been rather... unbearable,' Draco admitted.

'Excuse me?' the older man scowled.

'Just hear me out, please?' Draco pleaded. Sirius continued to glare at him but nodded his acquiescence. 'Harry is going through a hard time at the moment,' Draco said. 'He's young and he's about to be a father. He's also in a new relationship, one that many, many people are against for a number of reasons. He faces a lot of pressure from outside sources because of who he is. If he was any other eighteen-year-old, nobody would care.

'Well,' Draco corrected himself, 'they might, because of who my father is. But he's Harry Potter, meaning the entire wizarding population is following his life at all times, more so now that he's expecting a baby with Lucius Malfoy. He needs the people around him to be supportive.

'And I'm not saying that you're not, because clearly you love your godson,' Draco said, 'but you've been very hard on him. Questioning his choices constantly, acting like a five-year-old when my father is around or mentioned, and making him worry isn't helping. Personally I think Harry's doing very well- I'd still be a crying wreck if I found myself pregnant- but Harry got his life together fairly quickly. He's still studying to sit his N.E.W.T.s, he's preparing himself for when the baby arrives, and he's trying to forge a relationship with my father's family.

'Now, I know that you and my father have a history,' Draco said, Sirius watching him carefully, 'and I know you don't particularly like him as a person. I can understand that; my father will be the first to admit that he wasn't the nicest person when he attended Hogwarts. Add in his dealings with the Dark Arts, as well as his association with the Dark Lord, you have a lot of reasons not to trust him.'

Draco paused to catch his breath and take a drag of his cigarette. He hadn't wanted to say anything in all honesty, and when he'd begun he hadn't meant to say so _much_. But he had to finish.

'But can't you see, Mr Black, that my father isn't the man you thought he was?' the young blonde said. 'He changed long before the Dark Lord was defeated, and he changed yet again for Harry and the baby. He wants a family with Harry, he wants to be a good father. He made mistakes, but he _is _trying. And you constantly badgering him isn't helping.

'It's also upsetting Harry, and he doesn't need that right now. So I'm asking- begging, really- for you to try and put the past behind you and give my father a second chance. Don't do it for him if you can't, but do it for Harry and his son. You're basically going to be a grandfather and it would be good if you could get along with your grandson's other father.'

Draco took another breath and nodded. 'Erm, that's it, really,' he said. 'I'm sorry if I stepped out of line, but I really needed to say something. My father respects Harry far too much to cause any trouble with you, and Harry loves you too much to say anything. I just want my father and Harry to be happy. And I want the baby to grow up surrounded by people who love him. So please consider it?'

Silence followed Draco's words. Sirius leaned back in his seat, head turned away from the younger wizard. He drew back on his cigarette slowly and smoke streamed from his nostrils. Draco smoked his own cigarette, his free hand fidgeting in his lap. He really hoped he hadn't offended the Black patriarch too horribly. He wanted to be allowed into Grimmauld Place, not forced to wait outside for Harry or his father.

Eventually, after three cigarettes each and about half-an-hour, Sirius turned to Draco and asked, 'Am I really that bad?'

'Yes,' Draco answered immediately.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'I don't mean to,' he admitted softly, 'but Harry's so young...'

'And he's been though more than most people have in their entire lives,' Draco interrupted. 'Harry never really was a child; he was forced to grow up as soon as the Dark Lord killed his parents.' A pained expression crossed Sirius' face but he didn't say anything. 'Harry's mature enough, and smart enough, to make decisions like this on his own. He'll always need you, Mr Black, but you have to start treating him like an adult and not like the baby you once knew.'

Sirius snorted and sucked back on his cigarette. 'You're right,' he said with a head shake. 'Damn it, you're right.' He laughed again. 'Who'd have thought; Draco Malfoy giving _me _advice. And actually making sense.'

Draco smiled. 'Yes, well... stranger things have happened.'

'Like Harry and Lucius?'

'Like Harry and my father,' Draco agreed with a nod.

'They're good together,' Sirius said, turning to face the Slytherin. 'I didn't see it at first, and Merlin knows I still don't want to admit it, but... Lucius _does _treat Harry with respect; he's good to him.' He sighed again and looked away. 'If I don't want to lose Harry I have to grow up, don't I?'

'Yes,' Draco nodded.

'Mm,' Sirius hummed. 'I can't believe I'm going to say this but... thank you, Mr Malfoy.'

'You can call me Draco,' Draco smiled.

'Call me Sirius; Mr Black makes me sound old,' Sirius complained.

Draco laughed and shook his head. 'You're not old.'

'No?'

'No,' Draco repeated. 'Far from it.'

Sirius threw him a crooked smile and the two drew back on their cigarettes again.

The glass doors to their left slid open and Tonks poked her head out. 'Thought I heard somethin' out here,' she said, grinning when she saw Draco. 'Harry's just getting changed, Draco.'

'Thank you, Mrs Lupin- er, Tonks,' Draco said, correcting himself when Tonks scowled at him.

'That's better,' the Hufflepuff nodded before going back inside.

'I thought I was supposed to address my elders properly,' Draco mumbled.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter that made Draco look at him. 'Draco, there's nothing normal or even proper about any of us; especially Tonks. You'll get used to it.'

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Draco joked.

'We'll turn you into one of us yet,' Sirius smirked.

'I've joined a cult,' Draco groaned, slouching in his seat and letting his head tip back. Sirius laughed again and Draco smiled. He wasn't allowed to lounge at home when they had company; Lucius and Narcissa had both been very strict on that. Even when Harry came over Draco had to make sure to behave. He supposed it had been drilled into his father's head by Abraxas Malfoy, and every other Malfoy before him.

'Better get inside,' Sirius said, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out. Draco followed him and watched as Sirius transfigured the ashtray back into a flower pot. Sirius led the way back inside, but stopped Draco when they entered the small sitting room. 'Thanks again,' he said. 'I'll definitely think over what you said.'

Draco smiled at him. 'Not a problem, Mr Black.'

Sirius shook his head. 'We gotta beat those good manners out of you, kid.'

'Well, if you think you can beat me at _anything_, you're sorely mistaken,' Draco sniffed. 'You _are _a fair bit older than me.'

'Cheeky little prat,' Sirius said but he was grinning.

Draco just smirked and pushed past the older man. He heard Sirius chuckling behind him.


	19. Mayonnaise and Tomato Sandwiches

**Chapter Nineteen: Mayonnaise and Tomato Sandwiches**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, another chapter, and it's very random/has a sort of serious talk. I'm actually torn between three people to pair Draco with. I think I'm going to just keep writing and see where my muse takes me.

In other news, I've written most of the next chapter, and I have plans for the next four chapters! Which is more than I had an hour ago when I sat down to write _this _chapter. So... if this sucks, it's 'cause I wrote it in an hour with a mild headache while listening to Fall Out Boy's new song. Anywho...

Also, no Lucius in this chapter either... which is odd, 'cause I love Lucius. I promise he'll be in the next one.

Enjoy!

{Dreamer}

* * *

Sometimes Harry hated being a wizard. Women had an easier time being pregnant because their bodies were naturally made to house a child. Harry's body, on the other hand, wasn't. He was showing earlier; his stomach was growing, expanding, magic morphing him to make a comfortable home for his unborn son. At four months pregnant he was more than halfway through but he definitely looked like he'd been pregnant eight. He felt that way, too.

Harry avoided going out in public when he could. Being Harry Potter meant people stared, wanted his attention. Being pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's son didn't help either, especially when he looked like he had half a Quaffle stuffed under his shirt.

But sometimes hanging around Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor grated on Harry's nerves. Being stuck inside pissed him off, made his already short-temper explode. So Draco, as a soon-to-be big brother, offered to take Harry out every now and then, in public, for lunch. People were less likely to approach the duo when one was scowling and the other was Draco Malfoy.

So after Tonks called them in, Harry said his goodbyes and Draco apparated the two to Diagon Alley. There was a small café around the corner from Gringotts that Draco loved, and it was tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the busy street. So Draco led the way, making sure Harry stuck close, while the Gryffindor muttered under his breath about stupid wizards and witches.

'Alright there, Potter?' Draco asked when they'd been seated at an outside table. A large umbrella stood tall and proud from the middle of the table, shielding them from the midday sun. It was getting chilly now that it was late November, but it had yet to snow, and charms had been put in place to keep the patrons of the café warm.

Harry was rubbing his stomach absent-mindedly as he gazed out at the various people walking past and didn't turn as he said, 'Just dandy.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Mm.'

'It looked like you were going to hex a few people back there,' Draco said and picked up a menu. He mostly knew it by heart but always felt the need to check. It made no sense, because he knew what he wanted, but old habits die hard, as they say.

'I just wish everyone would stop staring,' Harry sighed and finally turned to face his companion. 'I mean, everyone's known for about two months that I'm pregnant with Lucius' son, why are they still staring?'

'Because you're Harry Potter,' Draco stated simply. 'They're never going to stop staring. If you'd got some witch pregnant it probably wouldn't be as bad as it is. But throw your name in, your sexuality, and the baby's other father-'

'It makes for good gossip,' Harry interrupted. 'I know.' He picked up his own menu and said nothing more, so Draco assumed that topic was closed. A waitress stopped to ask if they wanted any drinks before ordering, and Draco got a soda while Harry stuck to juice- something about Lucius, Tonks, _and _Remus all making sure he was eating healthily.

To the waitress' credit she barely stared and disappeared soon after taking their drink orders. Harry went back to his menu and Draco put his own down, choosing instead to people-watch.

'I think I'm going to get the ham and cheese toastie with a pumpkin muffin,' Harry announced and dropped his menu.

'That's an odd order,' Draco said, nose wrinkled.

'Pregnant,' Harry shrugged.

Draco chuckled. 'I really don't envy you.'

He took a sip of his soda, and nearly spat it out when Harry randomly asked, 'Are you ever going to have kids?'

After coughing and spluttering, Harry watching in amusement, Draco said, 'Excuse me?'

'I was just curious,' Harry shrugged. 'Usually when someone's having a baby, next minute everyone wants to have one.'

'That's women,' Draco said.

'Hermione doesn't want one.'

'Yes, well, she's always been odd,' Draco sniffed. Harry just stared at him, green eyes piercing. 'Yes, I want children,' Draco finally said, 'but I'm in no hurry, Potter.'

'Harry,' the black-haired teen reminded him.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'I'm about to become a big brother, I'm too young to be a father. And _my _father's far too young to be a grandfather. Besides, I'd rather be married first.'

'Right,' Harry nodded. 'I was just wondering, because you have to have a male heir, right?'

'That's the way it's supposed to go,' Draco nodded. 'But Father pulled me aside some time ago and said there was no hurry; he didn't want to pressure me like his father did. And if my first-born is a girl, she can become head of the family.'

'Really?' Harry asked, eyebrows raised. It made no sense to him, but both Lucius and Sirius had explained that it was traditional in pure-blood families for the first-born male to become head of the family to keep the fortune in the family name, as well as keep the family name alive. It made absolutely no bloody sense; couldn't the witch just keep her maiden name, and give the kids that surname? For a society that was so far ahead in some matters, they were severely behind in others.

Draco nodded and spotted the waitress heading back towards them, a notebook in hand. 'My father doesn't discriminate against gender, and a woman can lead just as well, if not better, than a man.'

He looked up when the young witch stopped beside them, a bright smile on her face. 'What can I get you, gentlemen?' she asked in a bright tone.

'I'll have two tomato sandwiches with mayonnaise,' Draco said, 'and a bowl of chips with tomato sauce.'

She nodded, wrote it down, and looked at Harry.

'Two ham and cheese toasties and two pumpkin muffins, warmed, please,' Harry said.

'Gotcha,' she smiled, still bright, and took their menus.

When she was gone Harry asked, 'Tomato and mayonnaise sandwiches, really?'

Draco shrugged. 'I loved them when I was younger and I suddenly feel like one.'

'You're disgusting.'

'Says the guy who regularly eats cucumbers with peanut butter.'

Harry blushed slightly. That was a craving that hadn't stopped, even four months into his pregnancy... damn it, he should have ordered that. Shaking his head, he said, 'Yeah, well... shut up.'

Draco snorted, 'Great comeback, Potter.'

'Shut up,' Harry repeated and leaned back in his wooden seat.

They fell into silence, just enjoying the outdoors and each other's company. It still struck Harry- and Draco too- as odd at times. They'd been at each other's throats since they were eleven, and now they regularly spent time together; just the two of them. And they _actually_ had fun. They had a lot in common; both loved Quidditch, DADA, and reading, though Draco's likes swayed more towards herbology, spellwork, and magical beasts, while Harry liked Muggle books.

Harry smiled when he remembered showing Draco one of his James Bond books. He'd bought the complete set during his last trip to Muggle London with Hermione and had re-read them dozens of times. All the guns and sex just confused poor Draco and made Harry giggle.

Harry turned back to watch the people walking past, either hurrying along or strolling, some in deep conversation with each other. He was glad that nobody- _yet_- had come to bother them for who they were. Harry rarely got to just enjoy a day spent outside, especially since the news he was having a baby, so he smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sun that was falling on him warm his face.

When a few minutes had passed Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco. It was a further two minutes before Draco noticed and raised one blonde eyebrow.

'So... Tonks said you and Sirius looked awfully comfortable out on the patio,' Harry said slyly.

Draco felt his ears turn red and cleared his throat before saying haughtily, 'Whatever you're thinking, just _no_. For your information, I am completely straight.'

'I thought that too,' Harry nodded. 'Until your father-'

'Let's not talk about yours and my father's sex life,' Draco interrupted quickly.

Harry chuckled. 'Sorry,' he apologised, seeing how uncomfortable that subject was for the older teenager. 'I just meant that I thought I was straight until... you know...' He gestured at his stomach.

Draco snorted and said, 'Well I know, without a doubt, that I like women, Potter. So no, I won't be joining your dysfunctional family any more than I already have.'

'Alright,' Harry shrugged. 'Just so you know I'm fine with it.'

'Seriously?' Draco asked. 'If I decided to shag your godfather, you'd be fine with that?'

''Course I would,' Harry nodded. He picked at one of the sugar packets in the middle of the table. 'I can't exactly forbid Sirius from sleeping with who he wants. And I'm with someone a lot older than myself, so I can't judge him for picking someone young.'

Draco just stared at him.

'And I know you're related; your mum's his cousin, right?' Harry said and Draco nodded. 'But wizards don't seem to care about that. I mean, Lucius and me are related somewhere down the Potter line.'

'I think five or six generations ago,' Draco nodded. 'The Potter and Malfoy families didn't inter-breed as much as the Blacks or Flints.'

Harry snorted. 'Explains why Marcus Flint looked like a troll.'

'No, he got that from his mother,' Draco shivered. 'My mother always invited his family over for important get-togethers- you know, pure-bloods standing together and droning on about rubbish.'

Harry grinned, 'I can't imagine those parties were fun.'

'Well, Blaise always managed to make them a bit livelier,' Draco admitted. 'In second year he stole a bottle of firewhiskey and got Theo, Millicent, Pansy, Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle drunk. They made absolute fools of themselves in the middle of the ballroom. I think Crabbe even stripped.'

'Oh God, I _really _didn't need the mental image of that, thanks,' Harry groaned. Draco snickered. 'Anyway, back to our original topic,' Harry then said and Draco sighed. 'I really wouldn't care if you and Sirius _did _end up together. Magic helps take out some of the problems with in-breeding, right?'

Draco nodded. 'It's why there aren't as many mental illnesses as there could be. Of course, siblings re-producing would be horrible.' He grimaced at the very thought.

'I think Sirius said his parents were first cousins or something,' Harry mused.

'Yes, I'm surprised your godfather isn't completely crazy like Bellatrix was,' Draco said.

'Oh, he is,' Harry nodded, 'just hides it better.'

'And you want me to shag him?' Draco asked. 'You make him sound _so _wonderful.'

Harry smiled. 'Just... you know, I wanted you to know I was fine with it.'

'I appreciate the understanding, but I really am straight,' Draco said.

'I think the wizard doth protest too much,' Harry joked.

'I am _this _close to strangling you, Potter,' Draco growled. He huffed when Harry snickered.

'Sorry, I'll drop the subject,' the Gryffindor raised his hands. 'I just wanted-'

'Me to know,' Draco interrupted, 'yes, I gathered that.'

'Good,' Harry nodded. They stopped talking when the waitress appeared with their food, and Harry licked his lips as he eyed his full plate. The ham and cheese toasties had come with a side-salad and he almost moaned when he popped a lettuce leaf into his mouth.

'Go easy there,' Draco muttered, 'I don't need to hear it, thank you.'

'Getting you hot and bothered?' Harry joked. He shut up when Draco growled, deciding he'd teased his pseudo-step son enough for the afternoon. 'How can you eat that?' he said instead, watching as Draco bit into a tomato sandwich that oozed mayonnaise.

'Easy,' Draco mumbled, 'like this.' He took another large bite and Harry winced.

'I have some pretty weird cravings, but nothing as disgusting as that.'

'Ask my father what his favourite midnight snack is,' Draco said. 'I guarantee it's more disgusting than this.'

Harry frowned. 'Do I want to know?' he asked.

Draco just grinned and Harry decided to drop the subject. Instead he focused on feeding himself and his son, soon weighing the pros and cons of the names Caelum, Castiel and Connor. For some reason he really liked names beginning with C and couldn't decide on _one_. Of course, he still had to run the new names by Lucius.

_Anything's better than Gideon_, he decided. _Ooh, I like Corey..._


	20. The Pitfalls of Being Headmaster

**Chapter Twenty: The Pitfalls of Being Headmaster**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my gods, another update?! Yes, well, I wrote this chapter yesterday, and I've almost finished the next one, so I thought I'd update earlier. Plus you guys are great with your reviews- I appreciate each and every one- and you're always willing to wait for another chapter. Also, I've put up a poll on my profile so you can vote for the name of Harry and Lucius' son. I've narrowed my choices down to five and I'm letting you guys have the final decision. So vote away!

Enjoy,

{Dreamer}

* * *

Unlike most people, Lucius Malfoy actually enjoyed paperwork. He found the soft sounds of his quill scratching across the parchment quite soothing, as well as the rustling of papers that had to do with both his magical and Muggle investments. If that got too monotonous he could put on a record, or stop for a snack or glass of alcohol- in instances when he actually found paperwork annoying.

He'd started the morning much as he always did; waking up in bed with a delicious young Gryffindor. Harry had been curled up beside him fast asleep, his hair messier than usual, one hand laid protectively against his stomach while the other hand was curled possessively in Lucius' shirt.

Though he was loathe to do so, Lucius woke his partner up, kissed Harry on the lips, and said a soft goodbye. Harry mumbled something in response before falling asleep again and Lucius just smiled as he dressed and left.

He'd then gone back to the Manor to shower and change before sitting down in his study to catch up. He'd been spending a lot of time with Harry and his work was falling behind. He felt he had a valid excuse, though; he _was _expecting a child.

So most of Lucius' morning was spent going over investments, reports from the many people working for him, as well as employee reviews and budget concerns. It was nearing midday when the fire to his right flared bright green and Severus stepped out clean and un-ruffled.

'Good morning, Severus,' Lucius said without looking up.

'Afternoon,' Severus corrected. 'It's five past twelve.'

'Ah,' Lucius nodded and signed his name at the bottom of a Muggle form. 'Couldn't stand the Great Hall, hmm?'

Severus groaned dramatically and Lucius smirked. 'I hate them, Lucius, I truly do,' the younger man grunted and dropped onto the sofa across from the blonde's desk. 'I don't know why I took the Headmaster position; I should have left it to Minerva.'

'She's far too old, the war damaged her greatly,' Lucius reminded his best friend as he re-shuffled his papers. 'And Flitwick didn't want it, nor did Hooch or anyone else.'

Severus grunted.

'A drink?' Lucius asked and stood.

'I don't want to interrupt.'

Lucius snorted. Severus enjoyed nothing more than interrupting the older man whenever he possibly could. He'd learned not to, though, after Harry came into the picture. There were just some things about your ex-students you really didn't need to know... like sexual positions, for instance.

'I was just finishing,' Lucius said and walked around his desk, heading for the drinks trolley in the corner.

'Already?' Severus asked. 'I thought your work had built up since Potter-'

'Harry,' Lucius corrected.

'- started spending time at the Manor,' Severus continued, ignoring the other man's interruption.

'It has,' Lucius said, 'and I still have to go see one of my managers in Muggle London before going to the Ministry to talk to a number of people.' He poured them both glasses of whiskey- the Muggle type, it was too early for firewhiskey- and handed the larger glass to Severus. 'I was going to have lunch before heading out,' he continued, 'did you want to stay?'

Severus just hummed and took a large gulp of his drink. He instantly relaxed and Lucius watched as he sunk further into the sofa, one pale hand coming up to rub at his face.

'Are you really that tired of your job, Severus?' Lucius questioned.

'Yes,' Severus answered immediately. 'I only took the Potions Master position to help watch over Harry and secure my place on the Light side, you know that.'

Lucius hummed but didn't interrupt.

'And then Dumbledore went and died, the manipulative bastard,' Severus muttered. 'And for some reason I took the bloody Headmaster position.'

'Well, you still wanted to look out for Harry,' Lucius said.

'That I did,' Severus nodded and turned his dark eyes on the other man. 'Until a certain blonde idiot knocked him up.'

Lucius grinned cheekily. 'I can't help it, Harry's delicious.'

'Shut up, Lucius, or I swear to Merlin I'll castrate you,' the dark-haired man threatened.

'No you won't,' Lucius snickered. It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

'I'll tell Harry the Luscious Lucy story,' Severus then said.

Lucius promptly choked on his drink and glared at a now laughing Severus. 'Don't you dare!' he hissed.

'Then keep your sex life to yourself,' Severus retorted.

'Fine, fine,' Lucius huffed angrily.

They fell into silence until a House Elf popped into view and declared, 'Lunch be readies, Master.' She turned her large blue eyes on Severus. 'Will Master Snape be stayings for lunch?'

Lucius looked at Severus too and the younger man said, 'Yes, thank you.'

The Elf bowed from the waist down and popped out of view. Lucius finished his drink before standing and Severus only joined him after grabbing the whiskey bottle.

'Severus, it wouldn't do well to go back to Hogwarts drunk,' Lucius reminded his friend.

'Maybe they'll fire me,' Severus grunted.

'if you hate your job so much then quit.'

'And do what?'

'Open an Apothecary or tutor students individually?' Lucius suggested. 'You're a smart man, Severus, you can do whatever you want.'

'I'm too old to change jobs,' Severus groaned.

Lucius snorted. 'You're thirty-eight, you're hardly old.'

'Too tired, then,' Severus shrugged.

They reached the smaller dining room, the one used for family dinners, and Lucius sat on one side instead of at the head of the table, while Severus sat opposite him. As soon as they took their seats a plate of roast beef popped into existence before them, as well as jugs of iced juice and water, a plate of bread, and a bowl of salad. It was followed by separate plates for both men and Severus immediately set about making a large sandwich.

Lucius just watched as he poured himself a goblet of juice. He had to admit that Severus looked tired, and not just in the sense of not getting enough sleep. There was a droopiness to his shoulders that suggested too much work, and the usual glint in his dark eyes was gone. He hadn't been particularly happy as a professor, but he'd been happier than he was now.

Lucius cursed himself for not noticing sooner. Severus had been Headmaster for more than five months; Lucius should have noticed the changes in his best friend.

'Severus,' he said when the teacher had bitten into his sandwich. Severus raised an eyebrow as he chewed. 'If you're truly unhappy, you should quit,' Lucius continued once he had the other man's attention. 'I'll help you no matter what, you know that. I want you to be happy.'

Severus chewed slowly and when he swallowed he said, 'I know.'

'If being Headmaster is that awful you shouldn't be doing it,' Lucius said.

'Who else will take the job?' Severus asked. 'As you said, the war took a lot out of Minerva, and none of the other professors who have been that for years want it. And the new teachers aren't cut out for the job.'

'They'll figure something out; it's not your concern.'

'It is,' Severus argued. 'If I leave suddenly after only a year I want to make sure a competent person has taken over. As much as I hate the students, I love the castle.'

Lucius nodded; he knew the feeling. Hogwarts had been a home in a way Malfoy Manor never had been, not with Abraxas Malfoy stalking about. And Severus' home life hadn't been much different, what with his parents constantly fighting, drinking, and hitting him. The castle held more fond memories than bad ones.

'Perhaps Minerva and Flitwick could share the title?' Lucius suggested. 'At least until somebody else is trained up for the role? Or what about Slughorn?'

Severus tilted his head at that. Slughorn was a competent Potions Master- nowhere near Severus' natural talent, of course- but he was loyal to the school and its students. He was also a seasoned professor, one of the most knowledgeable there, and clearly wasn't up to teaching every day.

More than once Severus had complained to Lucius that the man was losing focus in class. The Headmaster position was in no way easy, but it had far less interactions with students, and focused more on paperwork and politics; two things Horace Slughorn was very good at.

'That's a good idea,' Severus admitted. 'I might consult Horace.'

'Good,' Lucius nodded and filled his plate while Severus continued munching on his sandwich. 'Tell me what else has been happening; we haven't spoken properly in a while.'

'That's because you're always with Potter,' Severus muttered.

'You're more than welcome to come visit when I'm with Harry,' Lucius told him.

'You're always at that mutt's house,' Severus wrinkled his nose. 'As much as Harry and I may have moved on, Sirius Black will be one person I will _never _get along with.'

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, Severus, isn't this childish feud-'

'He almost got me killed by Lupin!' Severus interrupted angrily.

'And you don't hate Remus,' Lucius pointed out.

'Being a werewolf is hardly his fault,' Severus argued. 'Black, on the other hand, was fully aware of what he was doing. If he'd been anyone other than the Golden Prince of Gryffindor, Quidditch Star Extraordinaire, he'd have been expelled.'

Lucius had to concede to that point. As much as Dumbledore had fought about equal rights, he had been biased when it came to the Houses, especially Gryffindor. The amount of times Harry alone should have been expelled for what he'd done was astronomical. Of course, Harry was also the Golden Boy, so there was no way in Hades Dumbledore would have expelled him.

'Okay, so no tea parties at Grimmauld Place,' Lucius said and Severus threw him a dirty look. 'But you're more than welcome to come to Malfoy Manor more often, even if Harry is here. He won't hate you stealing me away.'

'Oh, is that what I'm doing?' Severus drawled.

Lucius smirked. 'He's four months pregnant, Severus, I just agree with everything he says.'

'Hmm, smart move,' the professor nodded, 'he has Lily's temper.'

Lucius smiled. Severus was finally moving on from Lily Potter. Oh, he still loved her, and no doubt would to the end of his days. But he was finally letting his guilt and hurt go. Lucius hoped Severus would be able to find someone else to love; the man deserved it after all he'd been through in his rather young life.

Deciding not to comment on that topic, Lucius instead asked, 'How are their studies going?'

'Harry and Draco's?' Severus asked. When Lucius nodded he continued, 'Very well. All of Draco's marks have improved and Flitwick has commented that his wand work has improved dramatically. Rather than just force the magic he's learning the moves properly and letting flow.

'Harry's work has improved even more,' Severus said. 'He's never been particularly slow, but I'm surprised with how well he's doing, and so are the other professors.'

'Really?' Lucius asked.

Severus nodded and sipped his whiskey before saying, 'I think the youngest Weasley boy was dragging him down, in all honesty. He's gone from being in the middle of his year group to the top five percent along with Draco and Hermione.'

'That's good,' Lucius said, deciding to question Severus on the use of the Muggle-born's fist name on a later date.

'He's got more of his mother in him than I realised,' Severus said.

'His father was smart too,' Lucius reminded him. Severus scowled. 'As much as you hated James Potter, you have to admit that he was quite a brilliant wizard,' Lucius continued.

'He would have been if he wasn't so far up his own arse,' Severus grunted and took a larger gulp of alcohol.

Lucius just chuckled. He was far too used to Severus' comments on James Potter, and the Marauders in general. The only one he could stand was Remus and even that was a recent event.

'Suffice to say, Harry's improved being away from Hogwarts and the Weasley brat,' Severus said, trying to get back to their original topic. 'I think his friendship with the red-head, as well as his fame in the general public, was affecting his work. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't do something about it.'

'He wanted Harry where he could see him,' Lucius said.

'Always playing games and manipulating people,' Severus sighed.

Lucius nodded. While Dumbledore _had _been a great wizard, a good man, and a fantastic Headmaster, his behaviour towards Harry had been disgusting. First putting him with those Muggles, then ignoring the way Harry was treated, both by his relatives, the people at Hogwarts, and the general Wizarding world, made Lucius want to bring the man back so he could kill him again. The damage that old bastard had caused would never be forgotten.

'And how _are _the Weasleys?' Lucius asked, deciding not to linger on his thirst for revenge. It wouldn't do any good. 'Last I heard they were causing trouble.'

'The girl, Ginevra, has calmed considerably,' Severus told him.

'Really?' Lucius blinked in surprise. 'I thought she was hexing students in the school corridors.'

Severus nodded. 'She was, but she suddenly... stopped. I have no idea why, but she no longer acts out in classes or sends spells flying during dinner. Whenever she hears anyone talking about you or Harry she just walks away.'

Lucius hummed thoughtfully. _What is _that _about? _'And Ronald?'

Severus sighed. 'As loud and annoying as always. He's part of a group that includes his dorm mates- apart from Longbottom- who terrorise anyone who openly supports Harry's decision. He's been in my office more than he's been out of it. Most of the Hufflepuffs believe that it's Harry's decision and none of their business, while the Ravenclaws don't care about anything but their school work. There are a few here and there that are against Harry now, but they're not as vocal as the majority of the Gryffindors.'

'And Slytherin?'

Severus snorted and said, 'No Slytherin would dare speak out against one of their own, you know that.'

Lucius smiled.

'They respect you and Draco far too much. And, of course, they're terrified you'll somehow find out and hunt them all down.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Like I don't have better things to do than terrorise a bunch of students.'

Severus smiled before saying, 'I'm a bit surprised at Weasley's behaviour, though I suppose it was a long time coming. He only ever followed Harry for his fame and money.'

'He did a lot of good, though,' Lucius reminded him.

'Yes, but his loyalties leave much to be desired,' Severus said. 'I can understand being angry at the person who betrayed your sister, but to throw away years of friendship after what they've been through is disgusting.'

'At least Harry doesn't have to see him any more,' Lucius said. 'I told you what happened in Flourish and Blotts early on, yes?'

Severus nodded, remembering how Harry and Lucius had run into Weasley in the book store. 'He'll lead a sad, lonely life when those around him realise what a two-faced troll he is.'

Suddenly there was a call from the other room, cutting off their conversation, and both men stood to investigate. They entered Lucius' study to find Professor Flitwick's head in the fire.

'Professor Flitwick, how can I help you?' Lucius asked.

'I'm looking for Severus,' Flitwick said before spotting the man. 'Headmaster, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a situation at the school.'

Severus groaned and rubbed his eyes. 'What is it?'

'Ronald Weasley attacked another student,' Flitwick told him. 'A third year Slytherin.'

'Were they hurt badly?' Severus asked, already walking to the mantel to grab the floo powder.

'She has a few boils and cuts, as well as a concussion,' Flitwick responded.

Severus cursed and muttered, 'I'll be suspending him for this. It's the third attack this month.'

'But on a _third _year?' Lucius frowned. 'The poor girl was, what, five years younger than him?'

'He attacked a first year two weeks ago,' Severus told him. 'Ronald Weasley has no morals.'

'Go deal with him,' Lucius said and patted his best friend on the shoulder. 'And if you need a break, come stay here. My door is always open.'

Severus nodded, looking thankful, before turning to Flitwick. 'I'm coming through.' The short man's head disappeared and Severus tossed the floo powder into the fire. The flames turned bright green and Severus stepped in. He shouted, 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's office,' before disappearing in a loud whoosh.

Lucius watched the flames die down once more before checking his pocketwatch. It was ten to one, and Lucius had a meeting in Muggle London at two. Deciding to forgo the rest of his lunch, Lucius headed upstairs to change into a Muggle suit.


	21. Ice-Cream and Rockets

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ice-Cream and Rockets**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate each and every one, and sorry if I haven't responded, but I'm trying to save my internet credit so I can update semi-regularly. In other news, there's no Harry/Lucius in this chapter... or the next one. Dunno why, that's just how the story played out. I promise there will be lots of steamy-goodness in chapter twenty-three.

Cheers,

{Dreamer}

* * *

After lunch Draco decided he wanted to check out _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, and Harry couldn't think of anything else to do so tagged along. Lucius was busy all day working on his various businesses and would probably fall asleep as soon as he got back to Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't mind; as long as Lucius was with him, he- and by extension their yet-to-be-named son- was happy.

A bell tinkled overhead as they walked in and Draco immediately went to the display window, ogling the model of the Firebolt II, the new broom that was being brought out early next year. Harry's own Firebolt was still in perfect working order so he didn't bother going to take a look. No doubt Draco would buy one as soon as it came out, but Harry was still happy with his own.

Instead he headed further into the store, looking at the clothing wrack that had been erected to his left. The wizard behind the counter was eyeing him over the top of his magazine but made no move to approach, so Harry was left to browse in peace.

He found t-shirts, hats, and various other items of clothing in Quidditch team colours, as well as toy brooms and even a few figurines of favourite players. He snorted when he remembered Ron buying a toy of Viktor Krum, only to later hate the guy because he'd shown an interest in Hermione.

A pang of hurt tore through his chest at the thought of his former best friend. He knew he shouldn't still be surprised that Ron had turned his back on him, but it still hurt. After all they'd been through, Ron had just decided to hate Harry. Or had he always hated him? He'd been jealous ever since they met, had even started hating Harry in fourth year over something as stupid as the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry shook his head and headed for the posters hanging by the childrens' brooms (he was _so _buying a broom for his son as soon as he could ride one). He should have realised back then that Ron was a backstabbing prat. Anyone who got that insanely jealous over something so petty wasn't a good friend to begin with.

Harry would never forget all the help Ron had been, from the Philosopher's stone to the horcrux hunt, but there were just as many bad actions as there were good ones. Harry had tried to apologise, had even given Ron months to get over it, and he hadn't. It was out of Harry's hands and the green-eyed teen couldn't be bothered trying any more.

Harry hadn't realised he'd been staring at a poster of the National English Quidditch team for a good few minutes until Draco nudged his shoulder. Blinking, he turned to look at Draco, who had his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

'You okay?'

'Just thinking about Ron,' Harry said honestly.

Draco's frown deepened. 'Why?'

'The Quidditch toys just reminded me of the Quidditch World Cup,' Harry explained. 'Ron bought a Krum toy, 'cause of how much he loved Krum, only later to hate the guy because he liked Hermione.'

'I knew there was something between them,' Draco grinned. 'I read it in _The Daily Prophet_.'

Harry groaned, remembering what else Rita Skeeter had published. 'Gods, don't remind me.'

'Granger really broke your heart, didn't she?' Draco snickered.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' Harry grunted and moved on to the broom-cleaning kits.

'You can tell me,' Draco said, following him. 'I know how a broken heart can affect people.'

'I swear if I wasn't pregnant...' Harry threatened, trailing off when a flash of red-hair from the doorway caught his eyes.

'You know you love me,' Draco said. 'Harry?' he asked when the younger teen failed to answer him. He turned to see what Harry was staring at-

'Harry!'

The red-headed blurs rushed across the shop and engulfed Harry in twin hugs, being mindful of his swollen stomach while squeezing the life out of his top half. It was only when they pulled back that Draco realised it was the Weasley twins.

'Harry, my dear boy,' Fred exclaimed- it was Fred, he had two ears, and Draco remembered Tonks talking about it one night when he'd been over for dinner.

'You're looking absolutely ravishing,' George said as he eyed the rather large black shirt Harry had pulled on, as well as the baggy denim jeans.

'Scrumptious, even,' Fred added.

'Delicious,' his twin grinned.

'Mouth-watering.'

'Waffling-'

'I get it,' Harry interrupted before frowning. 'What does "waffling" mean?'

'No idea,' George admitted.

'He made it up,' Fred nodded.

'I think I did,' George hummed. 'Though now I feel like waffles.'

'Ooh, waffles,' his twin smiled. 'With syrup.'

'And strawberries.'

'And blueberries!'

'And-'

'Stop, you're making me hungry,' Harry complained.

'We just had lunch,' Draco reminded him.

Harry turned a scowl on the taller boy. 'I'm _pregnant_, Draco Malfoy, and if I say I'm hungry, I'm bloody well hungry!'

Draco held up his hands in a sign of surrender while the twins looked between them.

'Well...' George began.

'We've got a little Hungarian Horntail on our hands,' Fred took over.

'I like it,' the younger twin beamed.

'Harry all feisty is gorgeous,' his brother nodded.

George's grin widened. 'Absolutely waffling!'

'Stop saying that,' Harry grunted and headed for the door. 'Now I need ice-cream.'

'I thought you wanted waffles?' Draco asked as he followed.

'No, _we _want waffles,' George said.

'Do keep up, Little Lucius,' Fred added as he held the door open for Harry.

They all exited the shop and Draco asked, 'Why does everyone keep calling me that?'

'Who's calling you that?' Fred asked.

'Everyone,' Harry told him.

'It's 'cause you look like a mini version of your father,' George explained. 'And here I thought you were smart, Little Lucius.'

'Shut up!' Draco snapped. The red-heads snickered. 'God, why are you friends with them?' Draco demanded.

''Cause they're cool and have always stuck by me,' Harry answered immediately.

The Slytherin grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything. He was glad some of Harry's old family were still talking to him. He knew that, apart from the twins, only Hermione and Percy and Bill Weasley were on Harry's side. Draco was used to people using him for his name or wealth or connections, and Harry was too. Only usually it was strangers, or people he barely knew, not supposed-family.

'Anyway,' Fred said as he and George led the way to _Florence Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour_. Apparently Harry was serious about getting his ice-cream. 'How have you been, little brother?' he asked his fellow Gryffindor. 'We haven't heard much since your last letter.'

'Well, I'm still pregnant,' Harry said and rubbed his stomach. 'Lucius is amazing, as usual. Draco and I are getting along, Sirius has calmed down a bit- though he's still being a bit of a bastard. And Hermione's visiting soon. Other than that, not much.'

'How are your studies going?' George asked.

Harry stared at him.

'What?' George huffed. 'Just 'cause me and Freddie didn't finish school doesn't mean we don't want others not to.'

'They're going well,' Harry nodded. 'Severus delivers my homework, and he and Remus help me through it. Sirius, too. He's really good at Charms.'

'We were too,' Fred admitted. 'A lot of pranks involve skilled wand-work, so of course Charms comes in handy.'

'Lucius is a big help with Transfiguration and DADA,' Harry continued. 'The man knows everything.'

'He never helps me with _my _homework,' Draco pouted.

'Maybe he loves me more,' Harry grinned cheekily.

Draco rolled his eyes and yelped when an arm wrapped around his neck.

'Not to worry, little dragon,' Fred announced. 'Just give me and ol' Georgie a holler if you need help with your homework.'

'Or pranking someone,' George added.

'That too,' Fred nodded seriously.

'Eh...' Draco carefully slipped Fred's arm off his shoulder. 'No thanks,' he said. He didn't know why the twins were being so easy with him. That last time they'd met they'd been on opposite sides during the war... well, sort of, because by the time the Hogwarts battle rolled around, Draco was firmly on the "run awayas fast as I fucking can" side.

Still, he was thankful. Fred and George had always had an easy manner about them, at least that's what Draco had gathered from seeing them at Hogwarts, and from what Harry and his family had said when speaking about them. They could do anything as long as they didn't start hexing him-

'HEY!' he shouted and leapt away from Fred. Okay, they could do anything _but hex him and slap him on the arse!_

'Calm down, blondie, you're too tense,' Fred said.

'Yeah, why don't you try one of our new Relax Boxes?' George asked.

Draco eyed him suspiciously while Harry asked, 'What's a Relax Box?'

'Well, our Snivelling Snack Boxes have been a huge hit,' George explained as they finally reached the ice-cream parlour, 'so we've decided to branch out into others; relaxation, amateur pranking kits, sex kits-'

'Sex kits?' Harry interrupted. 'Please tell me you're joking.'

'Hey, everybody's having it,' Fred said.

'So why not cash in?' George asked.

'We're gonna make an adult section in the shop-'

'- and draw an age-line so kiddies can't get in.'

'Then we'll sell magic vibrators,' Fred grinned.

'We learned all about _those _on the Muggle internet,' George smirked.

'And I tested a few,' Fred said as he strolled into the store, not bothering to keep his voice down. 'I love when they vibrate against my-'

'Okay, too much information!' George, thankfully, interrupted.

Fred pouted at his twin. 'But Georgie-'

'By the gods I love you, brother, but I _really _don't need to hear it,' George said firmly.

Fred sighed and turned to Harry. 'You wanna hear it?'

Harry's face turned red and Draco snickered. 'I'd take that as a no,' the blonde said.

Fred pouted. 'I need more gay friends,' he announced just as Florence Fortescue himself appeared.

'My nephew's gay,' he said, like people announced they needed more queer friends on a daily basis.

Fred grinned broadly. 'Is he cute?'

'I really don't know,' Fortescue shrugged. His eyes then found Harry and he grinned broadly. 'Harry Potter, how are you?'

'Fine, thank you, Mr Fortescue,' Harry replied.

'None of that; call me Florence,' the man ordered. Harry just nodded. 'What can I do for you?'

'Can I get cool peppermint, cookies and cream swirl, banana bang, chocolate waterfall, raspberry surprise, and cashew-almond explosion in a waffle bowl?' Harry asked.

'Little guy must be hungry,' Fortescue chuckled and went about making Harry's ice-cream- using the _largest _waffle bowl Draco had ever seen in his life.

'He really likes ice-cream,' Harry blushed and rubbed his stomach.

'My wife was the same but with pears,' Fortescue said as one of his employees came out of the back to ask the other three if they wanted anything. 'I was constantly rushing about buying bags of the things.'

Harry smiled as he grabbed a few coins from his pocket.

Draco ordered a vanilla cone- "That's just boring, Little Lucius!" "Shut up, Weasley!"- while Fred got mint and chocolate, and George chocolate-chip. When they paid- well they _tried _to pay, but Fortescue wouldn't let them- the four went outside to sit at one of the tables so Harry wouldn't have to walk too far.

'What were we talking about?' George asked.

'Gay men,' Fred said immediately.

'We were not,' his twin scowled. Fred just grinned widely.

'Harry's studies, I think,' Draco said. He _really _didn't want to hear about Fred's sex life- or lack thereof- either.

'Right,' George nodded. He turned to Harry. 'And how's that going?'

'Fine, like I said,' Harry mumbled through a mouthful. He found his ice-cream a lot more interesting than his three friends.

'Okay... we've lost him,' George hummed, the three older men watching Harry shove another large spoonful into his mouth. He turned to Draco instead. 'And what of you, Little Lucius?'

Draco groaned. 'You'll never stop, will you?'

'No,' Fred said and George shook his head.

'So I should just get used to it?' Draco asked.

'Yes,' George said, Fred nodding vigorously.

Resigning himself, Draco said, 'My studies are going well. I'm tutored at home, much like Harry is. My father and Severus both help me with my studies, and sometimes Professor Flitwick comes over to help.'

'What do you want to do when you graduate?' Fred asked, looking genuinely interested.

Draco blinked. Nobody had ever really asked him that. His father and Severus, yes, but no one else. Blaise assumed he'd be taking over the Malfoy Empire, as had most of his friends and associates.

'Oh, ah, a Potions Master,' Draco said. 'Maybe teach it at Hogwarts, or privately.'

'I think privately's a good idea,' Harry chimed in, half his waffle bowl gone. Draco blinked at it rapidly. Where the hell did Harry put it? 'I think a lot of students would benefit from having a private tutor who takes the time to go at their pace. I know I would have done a lot better in Potions if Severus had stopped for a minute to explain things properly.'

'Yeah, he's a bit of a bastard,' Draco agreed. 'You should hear him; "Draco, clean this; Draco, make sure that's cut properly; Draco, stop day dreaming".'

'I thought you were his favourite?' Harry asked.

'Well, yeah, 'cause I'm a Slytherin and his godson,' Draco nodded. 'But that doesn't stop him badgering me when we're alone.'

'Poor dragon,' Fred swooned dramatically.

'We'll save you!' George announced.

'You're giving me a headache,' Draco groaned.

Harry giggled into his ice-cream. 'You get used to it.'

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Draco mumbled as he watched Fred and George fight each other over who was going to save Draco better. Spending time with Gryffindors, what next?

_Maybe you'll prove Harry and Father right and turn out gay, _a small voice decided to chime in.

Draco winced and pushed that thought aside. He was in no way against any type of sexuality- Blaise was very flexible when it came to sex, and Theo had been openly gay since second year- but Draco wasn't.

He really, really wasn't.

_The wizard doth protest too much_, that same voice, which now sounded like Harry, giggled in his ear.

'I'm going insane,' Draco announced.

Harry blinked at him, while Fred said, 'Awesome.'

'You can join us,' George grinned.

'Join us!' Fred echoed loudly.

'JOIN US!' George hollered.

'Join them so they'll shut up,' Harry said. He licked his spoon. 'And can someone get me more ice-cream?'

He gave all three his big, sad green eyes, lower lip quivering, and Fred immediately bounced up, disappearing inside.

'You're using your wiles against my brother,' George stated, looking at Harry sideways. 'I like it.'

Harry grinned and tipped an imaginary hat. 'You taught me well, Sir George.'

'The student has become the master,' George said and stood to get down on one knee. He grabbed Harry's hand and said, 'Please, Sir Harry, make sure you teach the future generation how to use the pigmy puff eyes to get what they want.'

Harry put a hand over his mouth, fighting back a giggle. He hadn't had this much fun in _ages_. He had to spend more time with the twins. 'I promise,' he said, very seriously.

Seconds later they both burst into laughter and Draco watched them bemusedly.

_I've really gone insane if I find this fun_, Draco thought to himself. But as he watched Harry and George continue to laugh and talk about their evil plans for Harry's son, the blonde found that he couldn't care less. He was finally _happy_.

Fred came back with Harry's ice-cream and paused when he saw his two brothers laughing. 'Do I want to know?' he asked warily.

'No, not really,' Draco shook his head.

Fred just nodded, put Harry's ice-cream in front of him, and sat. Draco pulled out his cigarettes and offered them around. Harry said no, of course, as did George, but Fred took one. Draco realised he really didn't know that much about either twin, and figured he and Harry were going to be spending a lot of time together in the future; he should get to know more of Harry's family.

'So, tell me more about the Relax Boxes,' Draco said.

Fred blinked rapidly as he looked at him before a grin spread across his face. 'Well, the first treat's called a Numby Gummy, and basically as you chew it your whole body goes numb, relaxing you. Discovered that by accidentally feeding an experiment to Ron.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Accidentally?' he echoed, looking sceptical.

Fred looked around carefully before indicating for Draco to lean closer. When he did the red-head whispered, 'He was mouthing off about Harry, so I might have purposely been trying to make him immobile for 24 hours.'

Draco snorted a laugh and Fred grinned as he drew back. 'I'm liking you more and more, Weasley.'

'Back at you, Malfoy,' Fred smiled and drew back on his cigarette. 'Want to hear about the Flexing Bean I put in my mum's tea?'

'Yes please,' Draco grinned. He really hated the Weasley woman.

'Well, Mum was annoyed 'cause me and Georgie let off a rocket in the bathroom...'


	22. The Many Faces of the Weasleys

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Many Faces of the Weasleys**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I promise the next chapter has plenty of Harry/Lucius smut and fluffiness. Enjoy!

{Dreamer}

* * *

Apart from a few discrepancies in a budget form, as well as complaints here and there, Lucius' meeting with the Muggle who ran his publishing company went well. They mostly published books by unknown authors because Lucius, as a lover of literature- even Muggle literature- was always looking for new talent. He had a similar publishing company in magical Wales.

Lucius knew people would be surprised to learn that not everything about Muggles disgusted him. True, he would never like the people, but they had some good things like opera, music, and literature. And Lucius would be an idiot not to invest in the Muggle world, especially with how big it was.

After stopping by the Manor to once more change into wizarding robes- and to answer a letter that had come in from one of the Malfoy family wineries- Lucius flooed to the Ministry.

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace a few heads turned in his direction. Some- mostly those in a hurry- were indifferent, while the majority stared at him with hard, cool gazes that spoke of distrust and hatred. There were very few who nodded at him or said hello politely.

Lucius didn't let it bother him. Even before the war there had been those who had hated him, either for his past as a Death Eater, his manipulations of the people in power, of his general wealth and power.

Plus, he was a Malfoy, so he didn't let these things affect him. Instead he headed for the Minister's office, needing to speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt about a new investment. He was looking at investing in the new lawyers office one of his solicitors wanted to open in Diagon Alley.

Business was booming since the war had created new jobs as well as destroying old ones, meaning people were in constant demand for someone to handle their funds or affairs. Lanceton Whittaker, who had been working at _Reilly, Marsden & Gardner Solicitors_ since Lucius had moved his business there twenty years ago, had always been a sharp man. He was excellent at his job and wanted to create his own company. He was smart enough and well-off enough to do so, and Lucius didn't want to lose the man as his lawyer, so wanted to invest to keep him.

Of course, with any large business transaction, the Ministry had to know. Since the war every large purchase, even investments, went through the Financial Department of the Ministry so they could ensure it would help re-build the Wizarding World. Lucius thought it was ridiculous, which was why he was expanding into the Muggle World more than the Wizarding one. He didn't like having his purchases monitored by bureaucrats.

Still, this investment was worth it, and rather than deal with the people in Financial- who would no doubt deny it because of who he was- Lucius was going straight to the Minister. And if he happened to suggest that Harry was looking at investing too, well... Lucius Malfoy wasn't above using his partner to get what he wanted. It's not like it would hurt Harry, after all, and it _would _be a good investment for the teenager; with his rather large fortune, Harry needed a good lawyer.

Lucius stepped out of the elevator, ducking his head as a few paper notices flew over, and ignored the two men who scowled at him as he headed for the Minister's office. He received more glares when he entered, both from the three people waiting, and the receptionist.

It wasn't until a familiar red-head stepped out of one of the offices that Lucius received a friendly smile.

Lucius recognised Percy Weasley from when he'd worked for Fudge. The younger man looked better than he had then. His curly red-hair was cut short, making it less messy, and he'd gained a bit of weight, which made him seem less scrawny. His suit was also nicer- black with blue pinstripes that highlighted his eyes, a matching shirt, and a black tie.

He offered Lucius a polite nod before handing his forms over to the receptionist and approaching Lucius. 'Mr Malfoy, I haven't seen you around the Ministry lately,' the younger man said as he offered his hand.

Lucius blinked in mild shock before getting himself together and shaking the Gryffindor's hand. 'I've been busy.'

'It's good to see you,' Percy said honestly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Is it?'

'Despite the general public's views- as well as the majority of my family's- I respect you, Mr Malfoy.'

'You do?' Lucius asked, still a bit dumbfounded.

Percy chuckled and gestured to the office he had exited. 'Come, we can chat in private. Mary will let me know when the Minister is free- won't you, Mary?' He added the last part rather pointedly at the receptionist, who grumbled under her breath but nodded.

Lucius followed Percy to his office and the red-head shut the door behind them. 'Tea? Coffee?'

'Tea would be lovely,' Lucius said politely and sat while Percy went to the small trolley in the corner. It held everything that was needed to make drinks and Lucius watched in silence. It wasn't until Percy had sat behind his desk, sliding Lucius' tea- heated by wand- across the wooden surface, that Lucius spoke again. 'Forgive me, Mr Weasley, but what exactly is it that you do for the Minister? Last time I saw you, before the war, you were a Junior Aid for the Minister.'

'I'm a Senior Aid, now,' Percy said. 'Part was due to how I fought in the war, but mostly the fact that I helped largely when the Ministry was trying to get itself together. Harry had a few helpful tips for me and I relayed them to Kingsley with my own suggestions, and he promoted me.'

'Well done,' Lucius said honestly. A Senior Aid was a rather high-paid job. Percy was effectively one of Shacklebolt's right-hand men.

'Thank you,' Percy inclined his head and sipped his own tea. 'How's Harry? We haven't spoken since his last letter more than three or so weeks ago.'

'He's doing well,' Lucius told him. 'Studying hard and preparing for the baby.'

'He must be excited,' Percy smiled.

'I am too,' Lucius admitted, not quite sure _why _he was having a pleasant chat with a Weasley. He knew, from Harry, that Percy was on their side, along with the twins and the eldest Weasley, William. 'I missed out on a lot when Draco was younger and I'm looking forward to doing it right this time around.'

'I hope you succeed,' Percy said. 'I don't think I have to tell you what'll happen if you fail.'

Lucius chuckled. 'I fear the words "Black" and "castration" will be in my future if that happens.'

Percy laughed loudly. 'Sirius does have a rather unique way of protecting his family.'

'I'll try not to hurt him,' Lucius said seriously, catching Percy's eyes and holding them. 'You have my word, Mr Weasley.'

Percy nodded, looking satisfied. 'I'll hold you to that, Mr Malfoy.'

'I must admit, I'm curious as to why you're on Harry's side,' Lucius said, 'and why we're currently sitting here having a pleasant conversation.'

Percy smiled. 'My girlfriend, Penelope, has a brother named Gordon. He realised he was gay about a year ago and his parents, his entire family, disowned him. Never mind that wizards can get pregnant, and homosexuality is generally accepted; they were completely against it and threw him out. Penelope let her brother move in with us and generally helped him get himself back together.

'So, I have a little bit of experience when it comes to suddenly realising something that important about yourself,' Percy explained. 'Harry has always been nothing but nice towards me, even when others were teasing me because of my looks or my personality. Even when I fought with my family, not once did Harry go out of his way to hurt me. I personally owe him so much, and the Wizarding world will never be able to repay him for what he did.

'Harry screwed up, yes,' Percy conceded, 'but he's young, he made a mistake. I don't think he should be judged on one action when you think about everything else he's done. I hate my family for what they're doing to him and I could never hate him. Plus, Harry's generally a very nice, very sweet person. I'll support him no matter what.'

Lucius was silent as he processed Percy's words, and the younger wizard let him think while he sipped his tea.

'Thank you,' Lucius finally said. 'Harry needs all the friends he can get.'

'I'm glad he still has people sticking by him,' Percy said. 'My brothers- Bill, Fred and George- all still consider Harry family. It's just my parents, Charlie, Ron and Ginny who have the problem.' There was a knock on the office door and Percy said, 'Come in.'

The Minister of Magic himself stuck his head in and said, 'Weasley, you wanted to see me?'

'Lucius Malfoy is here,' Percy said and gestured to the blonde. 'I thought it best to tell you myself rather than leave it to Mary.'

Shacklebolt nodded in understanding. While he didn't particularly like Lucius- and the feeling was mutual- he was a professional above all else, and would listen to Lucius' proposal and consider it properly.

'I have ten minutes; is that enough, Mr Malfoy?' the Minister asked.

'Of course,' Lucius said and stood. He turned and held his hand out to Percy. 'Thank you, Mr Weasley.'

'Not a problem,' Percy replied and shook his hand.

'Feel free to stop by Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor,' Lucius said. 'I'm sure Harry would be delighted to see you, and I myself would welcome the company.'

Percy smiled brightly. Lucius could tell that the younger man didn't converse with a lot of intelligent people. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, which was basically filled with incompetents. And apart from Severus, Remus and Harry, Lucius didn't have many people to talk to either.

_I should owl Narcissa, it's been too long_, Lucius mused as Percy agreed to stop by soon. Shacklebolt gestured for Lucius to follow him to his office, and Lucius shot a smug grin at the appalled looking receptionist. He so did enjoy annoying people.

{oOo}

Lucius had a few other people to speak to before he left. By the time he was done it was nearing five and Lucius' stomach was growling. He'd barely eaten lunch before Severus was called away, and the meeting with Shacklebolt had gone far longer than Lucius had planned; apparently a lot of people wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice to invest in their companies.

So Lucius was feeling rather exhausted when he entered the elevator and didn't notice it's occupants until the metal doors had clanged together. When he saw the three red-heads he groaned internally but pasted a blank look on his face.

_Why the hell aren't they at Hogwarts? _he thought of the two teenagers.

'Malfoy,' Arthur Weasley said stiffly, always ready to play the adult. Ronald and Ginevra were both with him, and Ronald sneered openly while Ginevra stared at the doors as the elevator was thrust backwards.

Usually Lucius would make some scathing remark, but he wasn't in the mood. Plus, he didn't want it to somehow get back to Harry; the green-eyed teen wouldn't be pleased if he learned that Lucius had reverted back to his old ways.

So instead he said, 'Weasley,' and left it at that.

Or so he thought until Ronald spat, 'How's the traitor going? Has he learned what an evil git you are yet?'

'Ron,' his father warned, but to no avail.

'Or is he still hiding behind you 'cause you got him pregnant?' Ronald snarled.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, in no way affected by what the boy was saying. Well, anger was slowly creeping into his blood- the boy _was _insulting his partner- but he tried to ignore it. 'Unless I'm mistaken, you should be in school, Mr Weasley, as should your sister.' He let a smirk slowly curl his lips. 'Or has Hogwarts finally realised how worthless it is having you there?'

Ronald's scowl deepened and his hand twitched for his wand. Half of Lucius wanted the brat to go for it- he'd show Ronald what it was like to fight a real wizard- while the other half prayed he wouldn't. No doubt it would all be turned around so Lucius came off as the bad guy.

'What'd you say to me?' the boy demanded.

'I'm sorry, are you suffering from selective hearing?' Lucius asked. He tisked. 'You should really pay attention, no wonder you're failing your classes.'

And he was; Severus had told him. Sometimes it was handy being best friends with the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

'You slimy git!' Ronald snapped. 'I always knew Potter was a dark, attention-seeking dick, but he's lost whatever Light he had 'cause of you!'

Lucius' eyes darkened and he took a step closer to Ronald. Arthur moved closer too but didn't say anything.

'Be careful what you say about the man carrying my child, Weasley,' Lucius growled softly, 'or I'll be forced to shut you up, _permanently_.'

A cocky grin spread across Ronald's face. 'Go on, then. You're nothing but a weak bastard hiding behind more powerful wizards.'

'And what of you, Weasley?' Lucius asked. 'You latched onto Harry's robes as soon as you boarded the train. At least I can admit when I've made mistakes and when I've used people. Can you?'

'I don't use nobody!' Ronald snarled and took a step closer, hand moving to his wand.

'You don't use _anybody_; honestly, I'm surprised you made it to your seventh year,' Lucius drawled. 'Obviously your mother didn't bother to teach you how to speak correctly.'

'YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY MUM!' Ronald roared and reached for his wand.

And that, of course, was when Lucius' control finally snapped.

Before Ronald's fingers could even brush his wand, Lucius had grabbed him by the front of his robes, turned, and slammed him against the back wall. Ginevra squeaked in surprise and Arthur grabbed Lucius' arm, while the elevator jerked to a halt, the doors opening to reveal four wizards.

Lucius ignored it all as he pressed his arm to Ronald's throat. 'You listen to me very, very carefully,' he growled as the teenager's face turned red. 'Don't you ever threaten me, you presumptuous little shit. You have no idea how the world really works and you're fighting with the big boys now. If you ever try to go against me I will _destroy _you.'

'Malfoy, let him go,' Arthur ordered.

'One more warning,' Lucius snarled, 'don't you ever, _ever _threaten Harry Potter or our son. Nobody will be able to save you if you make an enemy out of me, Weasley.'

Ron glared at him but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. Satisfied that he'd got his message across, Lucius let the boy go, and watched as he fell to the floor coughing. Arthur glared at the blonde and crouched to check his son. Ginevra was staring between them, eyes wide. Lucius just sniffed indifferently and forced his way through the staring crowd.

'Lucius!'

He didn't stop walking but did slow down at the familiar voice. 'Remus,' he nodded when the werewolf fell into step beside him.

'What was that about?' Remus asked.

'Ronald Weasley is playing with fire,' Lucius replied. 'I rather enjoyed putting him in his place.'

'He's got a temper,' Remus nodded, 'Sirius always remarked on it.'

'Weasley has threatened Harry and our son one too many times,' Lucius said. 'I'd be happy to wipe that look off his face _permanently_.'

'Yes, well,' Remus hummed, 'no need to hurt him if it's not needed. Are you going to Grimmauld Place?'

Lucius inclined his head as they entered the atrium. 'I've had enough of other people today... and I miss Harry,' he admitted the last part softly.

Remus chuckled. 'I'm sure he misses you too. I think he was having lunch with Draco today.'

'They're still getting along?' Lucius asked. Harry was always vague about his relationship with Draco, as was Lucius' son. Lucius didn't mind, really. Both were allowed to have their private relationships, after all. Lucius was just glad that they'd managed to put their school-boy rivalry behind them.

'Yes, they're getting along very well,' Remus said. 'Actually, Draco helped a lot. He had a conversation with Sirius earlier.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow and turned to Remus. He noticed that the younger man was wearing his cloak and had a battered briefcase in one hand; he must have been leaving for the day. 'Really? What about?'

'About how Sirius is treating Harry, you, and the entire situation,' Remus said. 'Sirius dropped by for lunch and asked if he was really so bad that Draco Malfoy had noticed and decided to call him out on it. I said yes, of course he was; he's been acting like a git. Sirius apologised before flooing home to apologise to Harry. So you can thank your son for Sirius finally realising what a bastard he's been.'

Lucius was a bit speechless. He hadn't realised Draco would be so annoyed by the situation that he'd actually bring it up with Black. Plus there was the whole "I'm a bit scared of him" attitude Draco had towards Sirius Black. Not only had he grown up hearing about what an insane individual he was, but Sirius hadn't really been that welcoming when Draco had visited.

Lucius was proud his son had tried to stand-up for his father's relationship and made a note to buy that new broom that was coming out soon for him. His Nimbus 2001 was woefully out-of-date.

'After you,' Remus said suddenly, breaking Lucius from his thoughts and making the blonde realise that they'd reached one of the fireplaces. Lucius grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in, watching as bright green flames roared to life.

He stepped into the hearth, shouted, 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London!' and was carried away.


End file.
